Le Pentacle
by Erszebeth
Summary: La saga continue ! Ils sont cinq. Cinq pour former un sceau, cinq pour éviter le fléau. Seuls, ils ne peuvent rien faire mais le chemin et les épreuves qui les attendent sont tout sauf faciles…
1. Prologue : Chaos

Titre : Le pentacle

Auteur : Erszebeth

Statut : Multiparted

Couples : Surprise !

Genre : AU, Fantasy

Rating : PG-13 (pour l'instant)

Résumé : Ils sont cinq. Cinq pour former un sceau, cinq pour éviter le fléau. Seuls, ils ne peuvent rien faire mais le chemin et les épreuves qui les attendent sont tout sauf faciles…

Notes : L'idée de ce fic me traîne depuis longtemps dans la tête. C'est parti d'idées que j'avais eu pour "De l'autre côté du monde" mais que je n'avais pas exploité pour donner plus de cohérence au fic.

_Hold your hands up to your eyes again_

_Hide from the scary scenes_

_Suppress your fears_

_So be mine and your innocence_

_I will consume_

_Darkshines__, _Muse

Erszebeth

_Le pentacle_

_Prologue : Chaos_

La nuit tombait rapidement dans la forêt. Sous les arbres, un silence sinistre s'était installé, seulement troublé par un bruit de course sur les feuilles de l'automne. Comme dans un cauchemar une femme courait à travers les arbres, portant dans ses bras un petit garçon de six ou sept ans. Sa petite face apeurée était sur l'épaule de sa mère, regardant leurs poursuivants se rapprocher d'eux inéluctablement, leurs sombres épées d'adamantine jetant des reflets d'argent sombre dans les dernières lueurs du soleil couchant.

La femme était une elfe et son précieux fardeau était son fils. Leurs poursuivants eux aussi étaient elfiques. Des elfes des ténèbres. Des elfes noirs. Des drows. Et si il y a une chose à savoir au sujet des drows, c'est qu'en plus d'avoir le cœur maléfique, ils détestent les hauts elfes et, lorsque par hasard ils sortent de leurs demeures des profondeurs, ils passent leur temps à les chasser.

Mais ce n'était pas un hasard si ces elfes noirs étaient à la poursuite de la mère et de son enfant. Ils avaient été envoyés là par leur maîtresse afin de les tuer.

La mère courait comme le vent mais l'enfant pesait lourd et les drows derrière eux gagnaient du terrain. La forêt était sombre et les elfes noirs la connaissaient bien, rabattant leur proie vers la falaise la plus proche.

Piégée au bord de la falaise, la jeune elfe s'arrêta, cherchant en vain comment fuir. Là où d'autres se seraient mis à pleurer depuis longtemps, son fils restait étrangement silencieux, contemplant les elfes de ses yeux d'améthyste. Son regard était impassible mais ses petits bras serraient fort le cou de sa mère. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui. Il avait peur pour elle.

"Lâche l'enfant et nous vous laisserons mourir sans trop de souffrances" dit le leader des drows, sa rapière au clair. Les elfes noirs n'étaient pas connus pour leur pitié. Leurs victimes étaient toujours longtemps torturées avant qu'on leur accorde le privilège de mourir.

Farouchement, l'elfe secoua la tête. Longtemps les drows avaient été sur sa trace et longtemps elle avait lutté pour protéger son fils. Ce n'était pas un simple amour maternel ; elle savait que son fils était particulier, même plus, important.

Devant sa résistance, le leader perdit patience et se précipita sur elle, son arme pointée sur l'enfant. Les ordres de sa maîtresse étaient clairs : l'enfant devait mourir, il était trop dangereux. En ce qui le concernait, ce n'était qu'un elfe de plus mais on ne désobéissait pas à la sorcière Une si on voulait rester en vie. Elle était plus cruelle que n'importe quel drow et plus exigeante encore que la déesse araignée Lloth qu'ils vénéraient.

D'instinct, la mère protégea l'enfant, prenant le coup de plein fouet. La poitrine transpercée, elle s'écroula en avant, protégeant toujours son enfant de son corps.

"Idiote. Tu ne peux rien faire contre nous" dit le capitaine en contemplant avec dégoût le sang de l'elfe sur sa lame d'adamantine. D'un coup de pied, il écarta le corps de la mère à présent morte. Un filet de sang coulait le long de son menton.

Le sang de sa blessure avait coulé sur son fils en un dernier baptême et celui-ci regardait avec curiosité les taches rouges qui maculaient ses habits et ses mains. Il regarda le corps prostré de sa mère et porta un doigt à sa bouche, goûtant le sang comme pour se prouver à lui même que sa mère était bien morte. Son visage ne changea pas d'expression et cependant…

Un frisson parcourut les drows, pourtant membres d'une race sans peur. L'attitude de l'enfant était anormale et quand son visage se leva vers eux dans la pénombre, on aurait pu jurer que les yeux tout à l'heure violets étaient en train de s'assombrir comme un ciel d'orage.

"Chaos…" siffla le capitaine drow entre ses dents, levant son arme pour tuer l'enfant.

Il n'en eut pas le temps. Le petit se mit à murmurer quelque chose et, levant ses mains, il envoya un jet de feu sur la poitrine du capitaine qui fit un vol plané a trois mètres de là.

Un silence de mort s'appesantit sur la clairière. Le feu qui avait touché le capitaine se mit à grandir et à danser sur son cadavre, s'en nourrissant comme une forme de vie parasite sans pour autant se répandre sur le tapis de feuilles de la clairière.

A la lueur du brasier, on pouvait voir une étrange aura d'un violet sombre se mouvoir autour de l'enfant, l'énergie se concentrant et crépitant autour de lui. Les drows réagirent alors, se ligant instinctivement contre la menace qu'il représentait en se précipitant sur lui.

Ils n'avaient pas parcouru deux mètres qu'un éclat métallique surgit à côté d'eux. L'un après l'autre, comme dans un mauvais rêve, les drows s'écroulèrent. Alors le responsable de ce carnage se releva et regarda l'enfant qui l'observait avec méfiance.

C'était un jeune chevalier d'environ 17 ans, au teint mat et aux cheveux courts d'un brun presque noir, vêtu d'une armure sombre et d'une cape couleur de nuit. Ses yeux bleus ne lâchèrent pas l'enfant tandis qu'il rangeait sa longue épée à deux mains dans son fourreau, montrant en cela qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. 

L'enfant dû le comprendre car son aura diminua avant de disparaître et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur normale. Il poussa un soupir à peine audible, toute couleur drainée de son petit visage et il vacilla sur ses pieds. Lorsqu'il s'écroula, le chevalier était là pour le réceptionner. Il prit alors le petit corps immobile dans ses bras et passa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux châtains dénoués.

"Il est trop tôt pour que tu ne t'éveilles, Duo" dit-il avec une grande tristesse et beaucoup de tendresse.

Laissant derrière lui le massacre et le feu vivant qui finissait de dévorer le capitaine des drows, le chevalier marcha longtemps avec l'enfant dans les bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa destination. Il frappa alors à la grande porte en chêne massif avant de poser l'enfant sur le perron de l'escalier et de s'évanouir dans la nuit, comme si il n'avait jamais existé.

Quelque part, deux symboles se mirent à briller faiblement en résonance dans les ténèbres qui les environnaient. 

*******

Vous voulez la suite ? Connaissez-vous le fabuleux pouvoir motivant de la review ? Non ? Alors appuyez sur le bouton bleu en bas à gauche, laissez moi un petit mot et vous verrez bien !


	2. La fontaine prophétique

_God only knows, God makes his plan_

_The information is unavailable to the mortal man_

_Slip slidin' away_, Paul Simon

Erszebeth

_Le pentacle_

_Chapitre un : La fontaine prophétique_

_Dix ans plus tard_

"DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

Le cri se répercuta dans les couloirs de l'académie tandis qu'une épaisse fumée noire s'élevait du bâtiment des études occultes, signalant à tout le monde que l'elfe venait encore une fois de faire sauter quelque chose avec son habituel à propos.

C'était devenu presque un rituel de l'académie : au moins une fois par semaine les pouvoirs incontrôlables du jeune homme lui échappaient et l'archimage G s'arrachait les cheveux. Ça n'était pas que Duo manquait de talent pour les études magiques ; il n'en avait que trop mais c'était hélas l'un de ces rares mages qui puisse utiliser les forces du chaos. En un mot comme en cent, Duo était un mage entropique. Il y avait cinq pourcent de chance qu'un effet aléatoire se produise à chaque fois qu'il lançait un sort.

A bien y réfléchir, il était étrange d'ailleurs que ses pouvoirs n'aient jusque là causé que des incidents mineurs tant ils étaient puissants. Pour un peu, on aurait cru que ces accidents étaient plus des farces dues au caractère facétieux de l'elfe qu'autre chose.

Duo était la coqueluche de l'académie. En plus de son caractère ouvert et de sa grande beauté héritée de ses ascendances elfiques, c'était un touche à tout. Non seulement c'était un mage de grand talent mais il excellait également dans les arts du vol. Nulle serrure, nul piège ne l'avaient jamais arrêté, sans parler de ses étonnants talents de pickpocket et d'assassin. Il semblait tout simplement se fondre dans l'ombre, tout aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître.

La fumée se dissipa dans la salle de magie appliquée, laissant l'archimage G tousser comme un fumeur en phase terminale d'un cancer du poumon et Duo sourire de toutes ses dents, une touche de noir charbonneux sur le bout du nez. Ils auraient normalement dû être seuls dans la pièce étant donné que l'archimage préférait donner des cours particuliers à Duo, vu son talent et son explosivité mais tel n'était pas le cas.

Quand G cessa de tousser, il s'aperçut qu'il était littéralement cerné par des écureuils apparemment très étonnés de se trouver là. La magie entropique de Duo avait vraiment des effets imprévisibles, mais le pauvre G n'en avait pas vu le bout car les écureuils éberlués se mirent à se conduire d'une manière tout à fait non écureuilesque. L'un deux déchira un bout de la robe de sorcier de G et se mit à lui cirer les chaussures avec le bout de chiffon, un autre lui grimpa le long de la robe pour tresser un scoubidou dans ses cheveux tandis que ceux qui restaient se mirent à inspecter sa collection de potions et à grignoter ses précieux grimoires du bout de leurs quenottes.

L'archimage était sur le point d'exploser :

"Duo ! Fais-moi disparaître ces écureuils et plus vite que ça !"

L'elfe haussa les épaules comme si tout ça ne le concernait pas et agita vaguement la main vers les écureuils qui disparurent en effet.

On aurait pu penser que depuis le temps G avait appris que Duo prenait tout ce qu'on lui disait au pied de la lettre… Duo n'avait pas renvoyé les écureuils d'où ils venaient, il les avait juste rendus invisibles. En s'apercevant de cela, l'archimage piqua un crise :

"Dehors ! Tout le monde dehors !" le vieil homme avait les yeux exorbités et le visage rouge, à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. Il avait beau adorer l'elfe comme un tonton gâteau, celui-ci arrivait toujours à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Duo s'empressa de prendre la porte, suivi précipitamment par une cohorte d'écureuils invisibles qui partirent mettre un peu d'ambiance dans l'académie. Encore une fois il avait réussi à écourter une leçon trop barbante pour ses goûts. Il avait beau savoir que ses talents devaient être domptés, il savait aussi qu'ils lui venaient naturellement ; contrairement aux autres mages qui devaient longtemps potasser des grimoires avant de pouvoir lancer un sort, il n'avait qu'à façonner l'énergie qu'il avait en lui pour obtenir l'effet qu'il désirait.

Bien entendu, les effets étaient parfois carrément bizarres comme par exemple la fois où il avait transformé G en gargouille (ce qui lui allait extrêmement bien au teint, il fallait l'avouer) mais l'un dans l'autre, il ne s'en sortait pas si mal même si plus d'une fois ses professeurs avaient piqué une crise en voyant des marmites et des potions léviter en cours d'alchimie ou sa tresse se retresser toute seule après une explosion particulièrement fumeuse de ses pouvoirs. Pourquoi se servir de ses mains quand la magie faisait tellement mieux ?

L'elfe sortit du bâtiment des sciences occultes avec un soupir. Etre doué, c'était bien beau mais parfois, c'était un lourd fardeau. Derrière la porte, il tomba sur son meilleur ami Quatre qui l'attendait avec un grand sourire, ses cheveux baignés de lumière.

Si on admet que Duo avait tout d'un diablotin malicieux, alors il fallait admettre que Quatre était en tous points son équivalent angélique. Le blond était comme lui l'un des étudiants les plus prometteurs de l'académie. C'était un prêtre du Dieu du matin, Lathandre, ainsi que le meilleur clerc de la promotion, quelqu'un sur lequel on pouvait compter et aussi le partenaire de chambre de Duo. Les deux amis partageaient tout et étaient totalement inséparables, comme si ils se connaissaient depuis des dizaines d'années déjà et tellement synchrones qu'il n'était pas rare que l'un finisse la phrase de l'autre.

Quatre humecta l'un de ses doigts de salive et nettoya la tâche charbonneuse sur le nez de Duo. Incroyable comme quelqu'un d'aussi *dangereux* que l'elfe pouvait avoir l'air mignon et inoffensif juste avec une touche de noir sur le bout du nez.

"Alors, tu as encore rendu le vieux bouc chèvre ?"

L'elfe répondit avec un sourire :

"Tu me connais, comment veux-tu que je résiste à la tentation ? Et puis aussi, il a donné le bâton pour se faire battre en me disant de faire "disparaître" ces écureuils"

Entendant du remue ménage en passant devant une porte, Duo lança un sort de scrutation et désigna à son ami l'un des écureuils, juché sur le bureau du professeur dans la salle d'études de transmutation, pour l'heure très occupé à lancer des bouts de craie à la tête des élèves. Mais bien entendu, le fauteur de troubles était invisible pour tout le monde sauf pour Quatre et Duo ce qui fait que quand Duo cria "Au secours, c'est le fantôme de l'académie !" avec une voix d'offraie, la salle se vida dans la panique générale, laissant un professeur fulminant et les deux amis morts de rire.

Se dirigeant vers leur chambre, ils continuèrent leur conversation :

"Sérieusement Duo, tu crois que c'est le moment de faire le pitre alors que nous allons passer demain notre examen final ?"

Duo haussa les épaules, insouciant :

"Tu sais bien que nous l'obtiendrons tous les deux sans peine. La seule question est : qui seront nos partenaires ?"

L'académie formait les troupes spéciales du royaume d'Althéa dans toutes les disciplines possible et imaginables, des arts du combat à ceux de la magie en passant par ceux du vol. Pour cette raison, les forces spéciales du pays étaient craintes et respectées : il n'existait aucun problème qu'elles ne soient pas capables de régler. A la fin de leur cursus, les élèves étaient couplés deux par deux en fonction de leurs capacités et ce partenariat durait aussi longtemps que la vie des deux agents. En fonction des missions, les agents étaient envoyés en groupe de deux où plus.

Ce système faisait la fierté de l'académie et reposait sur la célèbre fontaine prophétique, qui choisissait elle même qui serait le partenaire de qui. Capable de prédire l'avenir, la fontaine ne s'était jamais trompée et plus d'un couple était devenu des partenaires dans la vie en plus de l'être dans le travail.

C'était ce qui préoccupait les deux amis. Dû à leurs dons, ils savaient bien qu'ils ne seraient jamais partenaires et se demandait avec qui la fontaine aller les condamner à passer le reste de leur vie. 

Allongés sur leurs lits respectifs, ils en parlaient souvent à mots couverts. Tous deux avaient déjà établi leurs préférences. Quatre n'avait d'yeux que pour le silencieux demi elfe Trowa, probablement le meilleur rôdeur de l'académie. 

Personnellement, Duo le trouvait trop réfléchi à son goût sans compter qu'il avait l'impression que Trowa ne l'appréciait pas tellement à cause de son apparent manque de sérieux. Néanmoins, Trowa était tellement peu expressif que Duo, bien que doué d'un bon jugement en ce qui concerne les gens, avait beaucoup de difficultés déterminer ce que le rôdeur pensait réellement de lui.

Quant à Duo, il ne manquait pas une occasion de faire les yeux doux à Wufeï, un farouche guerrier Kensaï de race humaine. En temps normal, l'elfe ne se serait pas intéressé à quelqu'un d'aussi coincé que l'asiatique mais Duo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de taquiner le guerrier qui répondait toujours au quart de tour. Plus d'une fois, Duo avait amélioré sa pointe de vitesse en courant autour de l'académie avec un Wufeï enragé à ses trousses, brandissant son katana et menaçant de le couper en tout petits morceaux format sashimi après que l'elfe lui ait fait subir une blague particulièrement inventive. 

Quatre se demandait bien ce que son ami pouvait trouver à cet étrange asiatique  et haussait les épaules à chaque fois que le sujet revenait sur la table.

Mais bien sûr, il ne suffit pas de faire un vœu pour que celui-ci se réalise…Les deux amis ignoraient le bon tour que leur réservait la destinée.

********

Le lendemain après midi, tout était prêt pour la première phase de l'examen final. Au milieu de la large cour la fontaine prophétique chantait, attendant que chaque élève plonge ses yeux dans ses eaux claires pour rendre son verdict. 

Le temps était chaud et lumineux comme il convient de l'être pour une après midi de début d'été, bref, tout était parfait.

Rectification : Tout *semblait* parfait. Bref, c'était le genre de journée qui n'a l'air de rien mais où les engrenages du destin se mettent en branle et, si vous tendiez l'oreille, vous pouviez presque les entendre tourner dans le murmure de l'eau qui s'écoulait de la fontaine.

Muet à son habitude, Trowa contemplait la petite assemblée en attendant que la fontaine lui désigne son futur partenaire. Il n'avait pas de préférence particulière si ce n'est une étrange attirance qu'il avait toujours ressentie pour Quatre et Duo. Il ne croyait ni à la prédestination ni à la réincarnation mais il était d'un naturel très instinctif et à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur ces deux là, il aurait pu jurer qu'il les connaissait, et depuis longtemps.

La gentillesse dont Quatre faisait toujours preuve à son égard l'avait toujours profondément troublé et quant à Duo… Ce n'était un secret pour personne que l'elfe était extrêmement puissant et pourtant chez lui, Trowa ressentait quelque chose de plus, sans vraiment arriver à mettre le doigt dessus. Et bien que ce ne soit absolument pas dans ses habitudes, il s'était souvent surpris à suivre le gracieux mouvement en pendule de la longue tresse de l'elfe comme si celle-ci pouvait l'aider à résoudre le mystère qu'était son propriétaire.

Peine perdue. Bien que sachant que le sourire de Duo cachait quelque chose, il n'arrivait pas à voir au-delà. Mais, là encore, ce n'était un secret pour personne que Duo manipulait l'illusion mieux que quiconque et souvent, Trowa se demandait si ce sourire était bien réel…

A ses côtés se tenait Wufeï, aussi sérieux qu'à son habitude, ses cheveux mi-longs serrés dans une queue de cheval sévère. On ne pouvait pas dire que lui et le rôdeur étaient des amis mais il y avait entre eux une profonde estime, forgés dans les combats qu'il avaient menés ensemble et parfois, l'un contre l'autre. Entre eux, la communication n'avait pas besoin d'être verbale et bien souvent, un seul regard où mouvement de tête suffisait. Cela n'aurait surpris personne si ces deux là avaient fini partenaires mais en son for intérieur, l'asiatique savait que ce ne serait pas le cas car tous les deux étaient des guerriers.

Avec son bon sens et sa logique habituelle, Wufeï contempla les élèves tout autour de lui. Il ne connaissait que peu d'entre eux, étant d'un naturel solitaire. L'identité de son partenaire lui importait peu, seules ses compétences avaient de l'intérêt à ses yeux. C'est pourquoi, la cérémonie suivant son cours, il ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver de la satisfaction de voir que ses deux premiers choix, Duo et Quatre, étaient toujours sans partenaires.

En vérité, en matière de choix personnel, il préférait le jeune clerc au mage. Quatre lui ne risquait pas de le transformer en vache blanche et noire en jetant un sort. Cela dit, il avait déjà vu Duo à l'œuvre sur le champ de bataille et il avait vu plus d'un ennemi fuir en courant en apprenant qu'en face de lui se tenait un mage entropiste. Avec un tel opposant, personne n'était sûr de sortir de la mêlée avec tous ses bouts aux bons endroits.

Quant aux possibilités de combat du voleur/mage et du clerc, elles étaient non négligeables : l'attaque furtive de Duo, plus basée sur sa rapidité et sa discrétion que sur sa force faisait des ravages et l'habileté de Quatre avec un bâton de combat n'était plus à prouver. Cela dit, Wufeï se demandait bien pourquoi les clercs n'étaient pas autorisés à porter une épée alors qu'on les laissait fracasser des têtes en bouillie sanguinolente à l'aide d'un coup de masse bien appliqué. Au moins, on ne pouvait pas prétendre ensuite que la religion manquait de poids.

Les traditions de l'occident laissaient son pragmatisme asiatique rêveur. Après tout, un adversaire tranché, ça faisait à son avis moins désordre qu'un adversaire réduit à l'état de pâté pour chien où transformé en une matière non identifiée par un mage susceptible. Wufeï pratiquait le combat à la manière de l'origami : propre, net et sans bavure, en digne héritier d'une civilisation millénaire et raffinée. Ses deux épées trouvaient la faille de la défense adverse et une demie seconde plus tard, celui-ci n'avait plus à le regretter vu qu'il était mort.

Pendant que Wufeï réfléchissait, la cérémonie suivait son cours et était d'ailleurs presque terminée, la quasi-totalité des couples étant formés. C'était à présent au tour de Duo de plonger ses yeux dans l'eau de la fontaine. Et là, au lieu de voir comme les autres de quoi serait fait son avenir, les eaux s'assombrirent brutalement.

Des rides se formèrent à la surface de l'eau et la nymphe aquatique qui habitait la fontaine mais qui ne se montrait jamais fit son apparition, jaillissant de l'eau comme une éclaboussure. L'effet dramatique était assez appréciable et c'était tant mieux ; les effets spéciaux ne sont jamais bon marché.

Sa voix comme de l'eau claire, la naïade fixa Duo dans les yeux et se mit à parler d'une voix surnaturelle :

_"Cinq pour former un sceau, Cinq pour éviter le fléau. Contre la sorcière de Calliste vous devez vous liguer et les pouvoirs des Cinq sceaux éveiller. Mais si les liens qui vous unissent sont brisés, alors vous échouerez."_

Derrière l'elfe, la foule se mit à chuchoter mais Duo n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner par une femme constituée en tout et pour tout d'eau. Il mit donc ses mains sur ses hanches :

"Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Comment ça, cinq ? Je croyais qu'on travaillait toujours en nombre pair ?

La nymphe sourit mystérieusement:

_"Celui qui se dissimule dans les ténèbres vous devez trouver."_

"Ça nous aide vachement. Tu pourrais pas être un peu plus efficace et nous dire à quoi tout ça rime ? Moi tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est qui est mon partenaire !"

La voix de la nymphe se fit plus normale et elle arrêta de faire des rimes, ou du moins essaya :

"Oh ! Tu fais bien de me le rappeler en effet. Bon. Duo le voleur doit aller avec Trowa le rôdeur."

Duo fit une petite grimace. Ça aurait pu être pire sans doute, mais voilà qu'il se retrouvait couplé avec le béguin de son meilleur ami.

La nymphe se tourna vers Quatre qui se tenait juste derrière Duo et dit :

"Quant à toi Quatre le clerc, tu dois aller avec Wufeï le kensaï." Jetant un coup d'œil au cadrant solaire placé près de la fontaine, la naïade ajouta "Bon, tout le monde est casé ? C'est pas tout ça mais je dois aller prendre un brunch avec des copines alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser…"

Et sans autre forme de procès, la nymphe disparut et la fontaine redevint claire, laissant les élèves et les professeurs de l'académie plus qu'un peu abasourdis.

"Quoi, c'est cette allumée aquatique qui décide avec qui on est censés passer notre vie ???" murmura Duo avec incrédulité. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de maugréer d'avantage car derrière lui, la voix de l'archimage s'éleva :

"Duo et Trowa, Quatre et Wufeï, j'ai une mission à vous confier. Préparez ce qui vous est nécessaire, je vous attend à la tombée de la nuit dans mon bureau."

Duo redevint sérieux d'un coup. A voir le visage de G, il avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose de grave se profilait à l'horizon et cela le préoccupait. Plus que quiconque, il était conscient de ses propres pouvoirs. Il ne savait trop bien qu'en lui quelque chose de plus puissant encore sommeillait pour l'instant.

Et comme le rêveur, il craignait que l'instant du réveil ne soit arrivé.

********

G était dans son bureau, profondément enfoncé dans son vieux fauteuil de cuir usé préféré, en bon célibataire qu'il était. Si il lui était resté du tabac pour sa pipe, il aurait été en train de fumer. 

Il savait que cela devait arriver, mais il avait espéré avoir plus de temps…

Tout avait commencé dix ans plus tôt quand sur le pas de la porte de l'académie il avait trouvé Duo endormi. L'enfant était adorable ainsi mais quand G l'avait pris dans ses bras, le jeune elfe avait ouvert ses yeux et alors G avait vu dans ces yeux violets le noir scintiller… Le pouvoir du chaos, trop tôt éveillé dans ce jeune corps. L'archimage avait eu peur mais il savait reconnaître le destin quand il le regardait dans les yeux. Sa tâche était d'enseigner au garçon à utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Pendant longtemps, l'enfant était resté muet. Il manifestait pourtant une grande intelligence et autour de lui d'étrange phénomènes se produisaient : le lait se transformait tout seul en beurre dans la baratte, les cordes des instruments des bardes frémissaient comme si on les touchait en sa présence, sans oublier la propension de l'elfe à disparaître pendant des heures. Tout cela, G le savait, étaient les signes du chaos en marche.

Mais jamais le pouvoir n'aurait dû être libéré à un si jeune âge et le mutisme de l'elfe était inquiétant. Tout portait à croire que le jeune garçon avait subit un profond traumatisme qui avait provoqué en lui un éveil partiel.

Et lorsque enfin il avait réussi à faire parler l'elfe, il s'était aperçut que celui-ci ne se souvenait de rien avant l'académie. Les sept premières années de sa vie étaient un trou noir. Rien, pas même un nom. Alors G lui en avait donné un, il l'avait appelé Duo. Aucun nom n'était plus apte que celui-là à évoquer ce qui dormait au plus profond de l'elfe.

Pourtant dans l'esprit de G, le doute subsistait : Duo ne se souvenait il vraiment de rien où avait-il juste refoulé tout ce qui s'était passé avant son arrivée à l'académie ? 

Les années avaient passé et Duo avait grandi en grâce, intelligence et malice, tel un feu follet. Il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps pour explorer les possibilités de son élève mais c'était trop tard. Les rouages du destin s'étaient mis à tourner.

Quant à Quatre, Wufeï et Trowa… Il avait bien ressenti du potentiel à l'état brut chez ces trois là mais jamais il n'aurait cru que son académie renfermait quatre des Cinq. Pourtant, l'affection visible que Duo ressentait pour Quatre aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille ; malgré le fait que l'elfe ait l'air sociable, il n'avait en fait que très peu d'amis. Quelque chose en lui semblait tenir les autres à distance.

Et bien sûr, il y avait un dernier problème…

Mais qui diable était le cinquième ? Et qu'avait dit la nymphe à son sujet ?

_"Celui qui se dissimule dans les ténèbres vous devez trouver."_

G avait vraiment un *très* mauvais pressentiment.

********

Notes de l'auteur : Et c'est là que la foule en délire crie "mais où est Heero ???" et s'apprête à lyncher l'auteur. Pas de panique, Heero arrive dans le prochain chapitre. Préparez-vous à être surpris… Comme d'habitude, les reviews me motivent pour écrire alors n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser. Share the love !

Les dessous du pentacle 

_La création des personnages :_

_Duo_

Avant de commencer le fic, j'ai pris chacun des personnages de GW séparément et je me suis demandé : si les gboys étaient dans l'univers de dungeons & dragons, quelle classe auraient-ils ? J'ai donc commencé par déterminer quelles seraient leur caractéristiques, qui sont très hautes car ce sont des gboys (par essence exceptionnels !) ce qui donne pour Duo :

Race : Elfe

Force : 14

Dextérité : 19 (Duo est un elfe, les elfes ont un bonus à la dextérité… De plus, Duo est naturellement agile)

Constitution : 14 (Duo n'est pas le plus résistant des gboys et il y a aussi le malus elfique qu'il faut compter)

Sagesse : 15

Intelligence : 18 (non, Duo n'est pas débile, loin de là !)

Charisme : 18 (Ben c'est Duo, quoi !)

Et un alignement chaotique bon.

Avec de telles stats, 3 carrières s'ouvraient pour Duo : Voleur, mage ou sorcier. Duo est par essence voleur, c'est évident mais je pense que cette carrière est trop limitée pour lui vu son intelligence et le fait qu'il ne reste pas une minute en place. J'ai donc choisi de faire de lui un personnage multiclassé voleur/mage (même si personnellement je pense que dans ce fic, la magie de Duo est plus proche de la sorcellerie que d'autre chose – les mages doivent apprendre leurs sorts, les sorciers connaissent instinctivement les leurs même si ils en apprennent moins et moins vite mais peuvent les lancer plusieurs fois).

Avec de telles capacités, Duo peut bien sûr lancer des sorts (avec une préférence pour les sorts des écoles d'illusion, de chaos et de nécromancie) mais également grâce à ses talents de voleur se cacher dans l'ombre, être furtif, détecter les illusions et les pièges ainsi que crocheter les serrures. Son attaque furtive est dévastatrice, dans la grande lignée de celle qu'effectue le Deathscythe dans la série... Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'adore quand Duo fait son entrée en découpant les mobiles d'Oz en rondelles, invisible et semant la panique dans les rangs de l'ennemi.

De plus, étant elfique, Duo est naturellement résistant aux sorts de charme et de sommeil et bénéficie des aptitudes natives de l'elfe avec l'épée longue et les arcs, sans oublier bien sûr la vision nocturne améliorée.

Les armes de prédilection de Duo sont les épées longues et courtes ainsi que les dagues de jet. A longue distance, il utilise l'arc court (qui demande moins de force que l'arc long).

Arme principale : La rapière Deathscythe (faux de la mort), qui régénère son propriétaire à chaque fois qu'il blesse un ennemi (effet vampirique) 

Voilà à mon sens ce que donnerait Duo dans un jeu de rôle.


	3. La forêt des quatre saisons

_Through the corridors of sleep_

_Past the shadows dark and deep_

_My mind dances and leaps in confusion_

_I don't know what is real,_

_I can't touch what I feel_

_And I hide behind the shield of my illusion_

_Flowers never bend with the rainfall_, Simon & Garfunkel

Erszebeth

_Le pentacle_

_Chapitre deux : La forêt des Quatre Saisons_

Un pesant silence régnait dans la chambre de Duo et de Quatre. Les deux amis préparaient leurs affaires en vue de la mission, sélectionnant avec soin ce qui leur serait nécessaire.

Quatre jeta un coup d'œil à l'elfe qui affichait une mine préoccupée. Au début, Quatre avait pensé que Duo était contrarié d'avoir hérité de Trowa comme partenaire plutôt que de Wufeï mais il commençait à en douter sérieusement. Duo n'avait pas décroché la mâchoire depuis l'incident de la fontaine.

En temps ordinaire, Duo n'était pas du genre à rester silencieux. L'elfe avait toujours quelque chose à dire ou une plaisanterie à faire, ou du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il paraissait aux yeux du reste du monde. Mais parfois, il se renfermait sur lui-même pendant de brèves périodes. Quatre avait déjà à plusieurs reprises essayé de le faire parler à ce sujet mais jamais Duo ne lui avait dit ce qui le préoccupait assez pour que son comportement s'altère à ce point-là, éludant ses questions avec son charme et son sourire habituels.

Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Duo disait à Quatre que son humeur sombre était encore plus profonde que d'habitude.

A vrai dire, Quatre lui-même ne savait pas trop à quoi s'en tenir au sujet de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Toute l'après-midi, il avait eu comme une sorte de picotement dans la nuque, comme si on essayait de lui dire qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'important mais il l'avait tout d'abord attribué à sa nervosité. Mais maintenant…

Il avait beau réfléchir tout en enfilant une fine côte de mailles en mithril sous sa robe de prêtre, il n'avait jamais entendu dire que la fontaine prophétique s'était déjà adressée personnellement à des élèves pour un message aussi spécifique. Quelque chose était définitivement anormal et Quatre n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait mais il lui semblait bien que Duo en avait une.

Comme si tout d'un coup, leur vie ordinaire avait pris un nouveau tour…

Tout en fourrant quelques potions de soins dans son sac, Quatre observa les mouvements de son ami. Les gestes du voleur étaient précis, sa profession ne tolérait pas la moindre erreur, même dans la préparation de son équipement. Duo était beaucoup plus professionnel que ne le laissait croire son attitude.

L'elfe portait une armure de cuir d'un noir légèrement teinté de violet, comme l'aile d'un corbeau. Elle était assez résistante pour le protéger mais assez légère pour ne pas gêner ses mouvements lorsqu'il devait jeter un sort. Des poches à sa ceinture contenaient les instruments nécessaires à sa profession : passes partout et autres ustensiles astucieux destinés à désamorcer les pièges et à ouvrir les portes sans oublier des couteaux de jet à la lame faite d'un métal si noir que la lumière ne pouvait se refléter dessus. Quatre le savait, d'autres armes étaient dissimulées sur son ami comme par exemple un rouleau de fil à couper le beurre dans la doublure de sa cape de voyage ou des lames supplémentaires glissées dans ses bottes sans compter les rossignols dans sa tresse. Duo était toujours préparé au pire.

Quatre regarda l'elfe sortir sa rapière de son fourreau pour la vérifier. Duo avait toujours pris grand soin de l'arme. Celle-ci avait une forme étrange,  presque en fin croissant de lune et n'avait rien à voir avec les armes qu'on donnait généralement aux élèves de l'académie. Duo l'appelait Deathscythe et plus d'une fois, Quatre aurait juré la voir briller d'un vert pâle un peu malsain. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à son ami, les yeux de celui-ci avaient brillé d'une lueur étrange et il lui avait seulement répondu que c'était probablement dû au poison dont il enduisait parfois sa lame.

Cela dit, l'arme de prédilection de Quatre elle aussi était singulière. C'était un bâton, certes, l'arme traditionnelle du prêtre, mais le sien était taillé dans une matière étrange, ni bois ni métal ni même pierre mais un étrange mélange des trois. D'aspect, il ressemblait à un pilier d'albâtre finement cannelé avec en son centre des décorations d'un métal doré qui semblait être de l'illithium. Le supérieur de son temple le lui avait confié un jour en prétendant que le dieu Lathandre lui-même lui avait dit de lui donner.  Tout le monde savait que le grand prêtre n'avait plus toute sa tête mais Quatre avait juste poliment accepté le cadeau, trop bien élevé pour faire autrement.

La luminosité dans la chambre allait en diminuant, par la fenêtre de la chambre, on pouvait voir que le soleil avait pratiquement disparu à l'horizon. Duo finit ses préparatifs en ajoutant quelques manuels de magie et des parchemins à son sac et en vérifiant la solidité de la corde de son arc. Finalement, il fixa son carquois à son dos et se releva ; il était aussi prêt qu'il pouvait l'être.

"Ça va être l'heure Quatre. Allons-y" Dit-il d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire.

********

Quand Trowa et Wufeï arrivèrent devant la porte de l'étude de l'archimage, ils trouvèrent Quatre et Duo qui les attendaient. Le blond avait l'air nerveux, les yeux fixés sur la porte de chêne clair, tandis que son compagnon feignait une pose d'une nonchalance étudiée contre le mur que démentaient l'expression de ses yeux et la tension de ses épaules.

Ces détails ne passèrent pas inaperçus aux yeux bien entraînés du rôdeur et du guerrier, eux aussi troublés par les évènements de la journée et en particulier à ceux de Trowa qui avait observé l'attitude de Duo de très près à partir du moment où la fontaine l'avait désigné comme son compagnon.

D'autorité, Wufeï frappa à la porte avant d'entrer dans le bureau.

Les yeux pénétrants de l'archimage se posèrent sur chacun des quatre jeunes garçons, les mesurant du regard. Il dû trouver le résultat à la hauteur de ses espérances car il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Les yeux dans les ténèbres qui habitaient pour la nuit les jardins de l'académie, il dit :

"En ce qui concerne votre examen, j'ai une mission spéciale à vous proposer. Comme vous le savez, vous êtes les éléments les plus prometteurs de cette académie et vous êtes appelés à accomplir de grandes choses. La princesse du royaume part demain en mission diplomatique. Je souhaiterais que vous assuriez sa protection pendant le transport."

Les yeux de Duo prirent une expression suspicieuse mais il ne dit mot. Il lui paraissait vraiment très étrange qu'on confie une mission aussi importante à des débutants comme eux. Il connaissait bien G et savait que tout ça cachait quelque chose. Et pourquoi le vieillard n'abordait il pas le sujet de la prophétie ?

Néanmoins, les compliments de G avaient caressé la fierté asiatique de Wufeï dans le sens du poil car il répondit, parlant pour les trois autres membres :

"Archimage, nous serons honorés d'accepter une telle mission."

Aucun de ses trois compagnons ne le démentit car à ce moment là, tous trois étaient saisis par une impression de fatalité inexorable.

Toujours le nez à la fenêtre, G acquiesça :

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Vous êtes attendus au château dès ce soir. Vous devriez partir immédiatement."

Sans mot dire, les quatre jeunes aventuriers sortirent du bureau de G aussi calmement qu'ils y étaient entrés.

L'archimage quant à lui ne bougea pas, même en entendant la porte se refermer. Il connaissait le trajet que prendrait le convoi. La destinée les attendait sur le chemin. En ce qui le concernait, il avait fait son devoir en les guidant dans la bonne direction.

********

L'académie se situait en périphérie de la ville de Thendara, capitale du royaume d'Althéa. Le château était en plein centre de la ville et les quatre amis avaient donc un certain  trajet à faire.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin lorsque Trowa se résigna à interrompre le silence :

"Tout de même, vous ne trouvez pas cela un peu bizarre ?"

"Tu veux dire d'être envoyé sur une mission si importante après ce qui s'est passé cette après- midi ? Je trouve aussi" Répondit Quatre, un peu nerveusement.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Il est grand temps qu'on reconnaisse notre valeur. Même s'il s'agit de notre examen de passage, nous avons déjà effectué des missions de ce genre."

Un silence général suivit la réponse de Wufeï. Trowa tourna la tête vers l'elfe magicien du groupe. Duo n'avait pas desserré la mâchoire depuis le départ et s'était contenté de rabattre la capuche de sa cape de voyage, dissimulant ainsi ses traits les plus reconnaissables qu'étaient sa tresse, ses yeux violets et ses oreilles d'elfe. Jusque là le rôdeur ne s'était jamais aperçu à quel point les blagues et les petites piques que Duo leur lançaient habituellement détendaient l'atmosphère et il se surprit subitement à les manquer.

Et c'était étrange, vraiment, de le voir se refermer sur lui-même aussi brutalement. C'était, pensa le rôdeur… Presque… déstabilisant.

"Et toi Duo, qu'en penses-tu ?"

La tête encapuchonnée se tourna vers lui et Trowa ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise car il ne pouvait pas voir les yeux de son interlocuteur. Un sourire ironique tordit la bouche fine de l'elfe et il répondit :

"G ne fait jamais de cadeaux ni de faux pas. Cette mission cache quelque chose probablement en rapport avec ce qui s'est passé cette après-midi et j'ai bien peur d'apprendre quoi beaucoup trop vite à mon goût."

A ses côtés, Wufeï fronça les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur :

"Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais aussi peureux Duo. Tu me déçois."

Le chinois n'avait pas pour habitude de mâcher ses mots ce qui lui valait souvent des antagonismes presque instantanés.

La voix de Duo prit un ton sarcastique et glacial:

"Il ne s'agit pas là de peur mais de méfiance, Chang. Un bon voleur ne met jamais les pieds dans un piège s'il peut l'éviter. Ta maîtrise de l'épée n'est plus à prouver mais ce serait bien que tu apprennes à te servir de ton cerveau."

Wufeï allait émettre une cinglante réplique quand la voix de Quatre le coupa dans son élan :

"Ça suffit vous deux. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, nous sommes censés être une équipe. On aurait l'air fin si vous vous tranchiez mutuellement la gorge avant qu'on arrive au château !"

"Pff. Comme si un guerrier de mon calibre craignait un petit voleur de rien du tout !" répliqua Wufeï avec dédain.

Trowa sourit calmement et rectifia le tir :

"Un petit voleur de rien du tout qui peut te transformer en slime visqueux d'un seul claquement de doigts. Je te vois mal alors te servir d'une épée."

Trowa ne parlait pas souvent, certes, mais il savait avoir la bonne parole au bon moment et avait réussi en un instant à détendre l'atmosphère. Duo ne répliqua rien mais le sourire était de retour sur ses lèvres. Les quatre compagnons continuèrent leur route dans silence seulement troublé par les récriminations que Wufeï grommela dans sa langue natale, plus vexé que réellement en colère.

********

La pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Heero était sombre et étrange. Les angles des murs de pierre noire opaque étaient anormaux et donnaient l'impression à l'observateur qu'ils étaient sur le point de se refermer sur lui. Néanmoins dans la situation où Heero était, la claustrophobie était le moindre de ses soucis.

Il était crucifié sur un autel entouré de bougies et le sang coulait lentement mais sûrement, offrande à un dieu impie. Epinglé comme le papillon par l'entomologiste, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il le fit pourtant en entendant une personne s'approcher de lui sur le sol de pierre noire. Sa vision n'était pas claire, il ne connaissait pas cette personne mais elle lui était pourtant curieusement familière. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle hantait ses rêves depuis des années.

Des larmes coulaient des yeux violets qui l'observaient et Heero savait pourquoi. Installé sur sa croix, il était en train de mourir et personne ne pouvait rien y faire.

Mais il y avait une troisième personne qui se cachait dans les ténèbres qui tapissaient la pièce et qui semblaient se mouvoir curieusement, évitant la lumière des bougies mais collant à la pierre plus noire de l'obsidienne, donnant l'impression malsaine que les murs étaient vivants et prêts à les engloutir, lui et l'inconnu aux yeux violets. Il tenta de prévenir celui-ci mais la voix lui manqua ; il était si fatigué…

Les bougies vacillèrent et Heero ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, les yeux violets étaient fermés, définitivement. Le corps de leur propriétaire était percé de part en part par une lance et le sang suintait de sa blessure béante.

Les yeux de Heero se fermèrent à nouveau pour tenter d'échapper à ce qu'il voyait. Il pouvait entendre des rires provenir des ombres changeantes de la pièce et pouvait sentir les ténèbres se refermer sur lui…

Tout était perdu.

Heero se réveilla brutalement, la respiration haletante, complètement angoissé. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il faisait des rêves bizarres mais ces jours-ci ils étaient encore plus macabres qu'à l'ordinaire. Il dut faire un effort pour maîtriser l'impression d'étouffement qui semblait bloquer ses poumons.

Il était dans sa chambre et, à première vue, tout avait l'air normal, sauf qu'il avait toujours l'impression d'être fixé par le regard améthyste. Heero se prit la tête dans les mains en maudissant son imagination. Des yeux d'une telle couleur ne pouvaient exister que dans les rêves !

Pour exorciser son cauchemar, Heero procéda à sa routine matinale habituelle et revêtit son armure.

Heero était un paladin, un chevalier qui avait juré de servir l'ordre et le bien, ou du moins il l'avait été jusqu'au jour où la Sorcière Une avait conquis le royaume Peacecraft… Après cela, rien n'avait jamais plus été comme avant.

Heero ceignait son épée lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte ; la sorcière le convoquait. Il fit une grimace à la vue de son reflet dans un miroir et assuma le poids de son armure et de son épée et celui, plus lourd, de sa culpabilité.

********

Assise sur son trône figé dans un granit d'un blanc bleuté, Une était pensive. C'était une femme sans âge aux cheveux piégés dans un lourd chignon. Elle portait une robe d'un bleu presque noir, coupée très près du corps. A son cou on pouvait voir une étole de renard des neiges, d'un blanc si pur qu'il blessait l'œil dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

Le battement d'une horloge était la seule chose qu'on entendait dans la pièce mais la sorcière, elle, portait son attention sur autre chose que le mouvement de sa pendule. Les Cinq venaient enfin, encore une fois, de se mettre en marche. La sorcière comptait bien interrompre net leur progression.

Un sourire mécanique fleurit sur ses lèvres froides lorsque les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser rentrer son chevalier préféré. Il serait son outil pour cette mission.

Le paladin déchu Heero était très beau, cela personne ne l'aurait contesté mais c'était une beauté brute, presque sauvage, comme l'était le jeune garçon lui-même. Il n'avait que 17 ans et pourtant c'était le meilleur outil dont disposait la reine.

Servir la sorcière était dur pour tous ses hommes, mais plus que tout autre, Heero s'était couvert les mains de sang pour lui obéir. La sorcière y avait veillé. Tel était le marché…

La sorcière contempla le chevalier avec l'amusement de l'enfant qui regarderait son jouet préféré. Il était magnifique dans son armure ternie, comme si elle avait été noircie par le souffle brûlant d'un dragon. A son côté, son épée étincelait d'un éclat avec lequel seul celui de ses yeux rivalisait. Son visage était inexpressif certes, mais ses yeux couleur de mer en colère exprimaient plus qu'assez sa haine envers la sorcière.

C'était un bon serviteur, mais en ce qui la concernait, tout le monde était un bon serviteur quand on savait motiver les gens. Heero était très attaché à cette fille, cette Relena et avait à regret accepté le chantage de la sorcière : la fille resterait en vie tant qu'il serait à son service. Avec amusement, Une se demanda comment réagirait ce beau chevalier si il apprenait la vérité sur sa belle princesse…

Peut-être qu'un jour elle le mettrait au courant. Ce serait à coup sûr fort distrayant de voir sa réaction. 

Mais en attendant… Ses ongles cliquetèrent mécaniquement sur le marbre froid de son trône, le bruit résonnant presque fantomatiquement dans la pièce gigantesque mais vide. C'était beau de le voir lutter avec sa conscience, merveilleux de le voir accomplir toutes ces choses qui allaient contre tout ce qu'il croyait. Jour après jour, avec la technique consommée de l'araignée au milieu de sa toile, elle instillait dans son âme les ténèbres qui le dévoraient comme un poison et, jour après jour, il acceptait de faire tout ce qu'elle demandait, endurait de devoir se salir les mains en son nom.

Bientôt il arriverait au point de rupture mais son usure était un magnifique spectacle qu'elle ne se lassait pas de contempler. 

Si magnifique, la chute du preux chevalier, tel un ange déchu, ses splendides plumes blanches se noircissant une à une, un chevalier dénaturé dont l'âme devenait peu à peu aussi ternie que son armure. C'était son chef-d'œuvre et elle regardait avec fierté les scrupules et la culpabilité qu'elle pouvait voir brûler dans ses yeux quand il pensait qu'elle ne le regardait pas.

La sorcière appréciait certes de briser physiquement les êtres, mais ce qu'elle préférait par-dessus tout, c'était les briser mentalement. 

Pour l'instant il lui obéissait mais un jour, elle savait que sa magnifique marionnette tenterait de rompre les liens qui la retenaient… Et si il y arrivait… Non, *quand* il y arriverait, il tomberait et de haut. 

Et à ce moment-là… Il n'y aurait personne pour le rattraper, personne pour ramasser les morceaux parce que tout le monde le haïrait. 

Et ainsi, le lien entre les Cinq serait irrémédiablement brisé, le pentacle serait détruit à sa base. Il n'y avait plus qu'à laisser les acteurs du drame suivre le rôle qu'elle leur avait écrit. Prédatrice avant tout, Lady Une pouvait bien attendre un peu plus au milieu de sa toile ; elle avait de la patience à revendre. Après tout, qu'est-ce que le temps pour une immortelle ?

Laissant là ses pensées, la sorcière en vint à la raison pour laquelle elle avait appelé son chevalier :

"Mon cher Paladin, j'ai une mission spéciale pour vous. Je  souhaiterais que vous éliminiez tous les membres du convoi du royaume d'Althéa qui part demain matin. J'ai bien dit *tous* les membres."

Heero s'inclina muettement en signe d'acceptation de la mission. Il n'était pas connu pour faire de prisonniers.

Après un regard amusé, la sorcière continua :

"Afin d'accomplir cette tâche au mieux, je vous ai choisi des troupes très spéciales, voyez plutôt…"

A ces mots, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent lentement pour révéler la nature de ces fameuses "troupes". La sorcière ne dédaignait pas les effets d'annonce et prit un air satisfait.

Heero haussa un sourcil en voyant ce qu'il aurait à commander. Ce n'était pas son rôle de mettre en doute les choix de sa maîtresse, mais ces créatures n'étaient-elles pas trop puissantes pour être opposées à de simples soldats ? 

A moins, bien sûr, que ce qui l'attendait soit plus que de simples soldats…

Heero pris son congé et Une s'installa confortablement sur son trône avant de croiser les jambes. Certes, son plan initial était de rompre l'essence même du lien entre les Cinq, mais si jamais Heero arrivait à tuer un ou plusieurs des membres du Pentacle, ce serait très bien aussi.

*******

Le convoi était en route depuis plusieurs jours déjà et tout était calme. Les quatre étaient à la tête du convoi, avançant en éclaireurs et Wufeï commençait à se demander pourquoi on leur avait demandé d'accompagner la princesse, car aucun danger ne semblait les menacer.

Trowa, qui chevauchait à ses côtés, n'en relâchait pas pour autant son attention. Comme tout bon rôdeur qui se respecte, il connaissait par cœur le pays et savait que le plus dur du trajet restait encore à faire. Son expression s'assombrit en voyant les futaies d'une forêt se profiler devant eux.

C'était un endroit étrange appelé la forêt des Quatre Saisons. Il y a longtemps, dans les ténèbres oubliées de l'histoire, un terrible duel de magie avait eut lieu à cet endroit. La bataille avait été telle que la magie avait imprégnée la forêt entière, déréglant entièrement le climat qui y régnait. Chaque partie de la forêt se trouvait dans une saison différente, et c'est pourquoi la forêt portait ce nom. Sous les sabots des chevaux, les feuilles craquèrent. Bien que l'on soit au début de l'été, ils venaient d'entrer en plein dans l'automne.

Mais ce n'était pas pour sa magie résiduelle que Trowa craignait la forêt. Il avait étudié de près le chemin qu'ils allaient suivre et son opinion était faite : si quelqu'un devait tendre une embuscade, ce serait dans cette forêt et nulle part ailleurs. La magie de l'endroit attirait de nombreuses créatures étranges et bien que ce soit un raccourci très rapide vers le royaume de Solthlein où ils se rendaient, c'était un endroit que Trowa aurait scrupuleusement contourné s'il avait du établir lui-même l'itinéraire de la caravane.

Même pour un rôdeur comme lui, habitué à parcourir les forêts et à discuter avec les animaux qui l'habitaient, l'endroit était déplaisant, déséquilibrant complètement ses sens. Le silence était oppressant, toute activité animale semblant absente. Même ses aptitudes elfiques ne suffisaient pas à le rassurer. Instinctivement, il essaya de contacter l'esprit de la nature qui habitait normalement toute forêt et écarquilla les yeux : à la place de la présence familière qu'il s'attendait à trouver, il n'y avait rien… Tendant ses sens, il sonda encore et finit par percevoir un écho, mais c'était tellement faible, comme un appel au secours presque mourant…

_Aide-moi…_

Un frisson parcourut Trowa. En tant que rôdeur, c'était son devoir de savoir ce qui avait pu provoquer ça.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir tous les sens en alerte. Bien que n'ayant pas le lien mystique de Trowa avec la nature, Duo sentait instinctivement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et puis aussi, il y avait l'odeur familière des feuilles en décomposition, les couleurs marron et fauve de l'automne qui lui rappelait confusément quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré oublier. 

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la main qui tenait les rênes de son cheval ; elle tremblait et il n'en était pas surpris. Il sentait son pouvoir à fleur de peau, prêt à sortir à la moindre alerte et dut faire un considérable effort conscient pour le museler.

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Duo ?" En osmose avec les humeurs de son meilleur ami, Quatre avait senti sa nervosité.

Duo hocha faiblement la tête et essaya d'exprimer ses sensations avec des mots :

"Quelque chose n'est pas normal ici…"

Wufeï grogna :

"Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas normal, c'est la forêt des Quatre Saisons ! Juste un peu de magie qui traîne, pas de quoi trembler comme une fillette !"

Quatre fronça les sourcils à l'insensibilité de Wufeï. Lui aussi pouvait percevoir la magie mais également la façon *étrange* dont les ombres des arbres semblaient un tout petit peu trop longues et aussi, trop sombres. 

"Peut-être que c'est toi qui a raison Wufeï mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a autre chose…" dit-il.

"L'esprit de la forêt est mourant" les informa sèchement Trowa.

"Et quelque chose arrive" ajouta Duo.

Wufeï fit un petit bruit dédaigneux :

"Moi, tout ce que je vois arriver, c'est la tombée de la nuit."

Plongés dans leurs pensées, les quatre se turent. Le soleil lui continua sa descente et les ombres s'allongèrent encore… Et se mirent à se mouvoir, se détachant des arbres et se solidifiant. En un instant la route de la caravane était bloquée.

"Enfer ! Des démombres !" siffla Wufeï.

"Tout le monde, en formation de combat ! Protégez le carrosse de la princesse !" cria le capitaine de la garde à l'arrière du convoi.

A l'avant, les réflexes de Duo prirent le dessus et il sauta de cheval. Avant qu'un seul démombre ait pu l'approcher assez pour le frapper, Duo lança un sort et soudain la majorité des ombres solides furent prises dans une toile d'araignée. 

Si l'attaque s'était résumée à une vague de démombres, ils auraient pu s'en tirer sans trop de mal…Mais hélas…

Le sang de Duo se gela dans ses veines en voyant autre chose sortir des ténèbres.

Des drows.

*******

Notes de l'auteur : Muwahaha, moi sadique. Si vous voulez vite la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ? Reviewez pour me donner du cœur à l'ouvrage !

Les dessous du pentacle 

_La création des personnages :_

_Trowa_

Là encore, Trowa est tout sauf facile à cerner. Voici selon moi ces ses stats :

Race : Demi elfe

Force : 16 

Dextérité : 18 (c'est un acrobate dans GW plus le bonus demi elfique)

Constitution : 17 

Sagesse : 17 

Intelligence : 15

Charisme : 14

Et un alignement neutre bon

Avec des stats pareils, Trowa peut être un guerrier, un voleur, un rôdeur, un druide ou un clerc. Comme d'après moi Tro est très près des bêtes, j'ai longtemps hésité entre les rôles de rôdeur et celui de druide. Néanmoins j'ai fini par choisir celui de rôdeur à cause du syndrome Aragorn (faut que j'arrête le seigneur des anneaux, Laurie c'est ta faute !) et le fait que je vois trop bien se servir d'un arc long (qui est interdit au druides).

En tant que rôdeur, Tro a pour mission de défendre la nature. Il a un lien avec les animaux (parle le langage des bêtes) peut appeler un familier pour se défendre (une panthère ou un loup), peut lancer des sorts mineurs de clerc mais également se servir de ses armes presque aussi bien qu'un guerrier ou effectuer une attaque furtive de voleur. Voilà encore une raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi le métier de rôdeur pour Trowa : c'est extrêmement polyvalent.

Tro est demi elfe et bénéficie d'une résistance limitée aux charmes et aux sorts de sommeil ainsi qu'une infravision limitée. Il bénéficie des aptitudes des elfes avec l'arc long et l'épée longue. Au combat rapproché, il utilise pour se défendre un style à deux épées caractéristique du rôdeur : une épée longue et une rapière. Son arme de prédilection à longue distance est l'arc long elfique.

Arme principale : L'arc HeavyArms (BrasPuissant). Bien que très dur à bander, le HeavyArms inflige des dégâts accrus avec une précision supérieure.

Si vous appréciez ce fic et que vous voulez vite lire la suite, reviewez ! ça me motive pour écrire.


	4. Retour vers le passé

Avant de commencer, kudos et remerciements à :

Sakurazukalori, Muse officielle du Pentacle

Meanne, scanneuse officielle du scénar et tripatouilleuse d'orthographe

Ainsi qu' un petit mot à Isa qui ne m'a pas laissé son adresse pour que je lui réponde : D'abord, un grand merci pour ta longue review. J'ai en effet beaucoup travaillé les personnages. 14 en charisme pour Trowa peut sembler peu mais le charisme moyen se situe à 9. Avec un charisme de 14, Trowa est bien au dessus de la moyenne, malgré ce qu'il peut te sembler. Pour moi, le charisme est quelque chose d'immédiat que l'on ressent chez une personne. C'est pourquoi j'ai donné ce chiffre à Tro. Le charme de Tro n'est pas immédiatement perceptible mais il est sans aucun doute persistant. Quand à Heero, je prends un pied pas possible à le faire jouer Lady Macbeth. Blague à part, le thème de la rédemption pour Heero est souvent abordé dans GW, d'abord après que Heero ait tué Noventa par erreur et pendant EW. Ce qui donne un Heero qui tue parce qu'il doit le faire mais qui n'y prend aucun plaisir. Ça me permet de faire une étude plus approfondie du personnage; Heero n'est pas facile à cerner et il est très facile de ne voir que la partie supérieure de l'iceberg qu'il est. Quand aux couples, ils répondent à la dynamique du pentacle. Cela dit, si sexe il y a, ce ne sera pas avant que j'aie convenablement installé les rapports entre les personnages. 

_The mirror on my wall_

_Casts an image dark and small_

_But I'm not sure at all it's my reflection_

_I am blinded by the light_

_Of God and truth and right_

_And I wander in the night without direction_

_Flowers never bend with the rainfall, _Simon & Garfunkel

Erszebeth

_Le pentacle_

_Chapitre trois : _Retour vers le passé

Le piège s'était refermé sur les quatre. Avec la caravane sur les bras, leurs chances de s'en sortir étaient très minces, les chevaux s'affolant et ruant à l'odeur sauvage des elfes de la nuit. Wufeï mesura la situation et décida de risquer le tout pour le tout.

"Avancez ! Nous restons pour couvrir vos arrières " cria-il aux soldats.

Drows et démombres n'eurent pas le temps de réagir pour leur couper la retraite, et les soldats à cheval et le carrosse de la princesse passèrent en trombe, ne laissant sur place que les quatre et leurs assaillants. Un bref silence se fit et une dernière personne fit son apparition de derrière les arbres. Un chevalier sombre à l'expression qui l'était encore plus, visiblement très mécontent que sa cible lui ait glissé entre les doigts.

"Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas vous en tirer comme ça ? Vous ne faites pas le poids."

Dans l'esprit de Duo, tout était confus. Des drows. Et pire encore. Car aux côtés de ces aberrations se tenait un homme de son âge, vêtu d'une armure. Sur le visage de Duo la surprise disparut, laissant place à une expression plus sinistre. Les yeux de l'elfe s'allumèrent d'une lumière noire et en face de lui, Heero se tendit, tous les sens en alerte et prêt à frapper. Les yeux violets fixèrent les siens, presque comme si ils cherchaient à lire dans son âme.

"Des drows ? Tu es humain et tu fais alliance avec des drows ? Mais quelle sorte de monstre es-tu ?"

Autour de lui, Trowa, Wufeï et Quatre se mirent en formation de combat. Il ne leur restait que peu de temps avant que la toile d'araignée magique qui retenait la majorité des démombres ne disparaisse. Ils devaient éliminer un maximum d'ennemis d'ici là.

L'expression du chevalier noir s'assombrit encore et il ne répondit pas, se contentant de lâcher d'un geste drows et démombres sur la petite troupe.

Mais pendant ce cours laps de temps, Duo en avait profité pour lancer un sort d'invisibilité de masse et en un clin d'½il, lui et ses amis avaient disparu.

Devant les yeux surpris de Heero, les démombres disparurent comme éclipsés par une lumière trop vive. Quatre avait fait appel aux pouvoirs de son Dieu pour dissiper les ténèbres et tous les démombres environnants étaient frappés de plein fouet par la lumière de Lathandre qui jaillissait du clerc. Mais hélas un tel pouvoir avait des inconvénients ; le jeune clerc redevint visible et fut immédiatement cerné par deux drows.

Deux drows tellement occupés à éviter le bâton de Quatre qu'ils n'entendirent pas arriver les deux lames de Wufeï, tranchant l'air et finalement leur chair.

Heero allait se joindre à la mêlée qui virait au chaos lorsque ses sens surentraînés lui indiquèrent un danger derrière lui. Se retournant, il évita de justesse la lame de Duo qui lui infligea néanmoins une blessure au bras. Celui-ci avait visé une des jointures de son armure et avait bien failli lui trancher une artère.

Heero réussit à parer une deuxième attaque furtive avant que l'elfe ne redevienne visible, sous l'effet d'un sort de scrutation lancé par un mage drow. Les deux lames magiques crépitant l'une contre l'autre, Heero profita du répit pour mesurer du regard son adversaire.

L'elfe, estima t'il, était moins fort que lui. mais il était aussi beaucoup plus rapide. Il regarda son adversaire dans les yeux et seuls ses réflexes de combattant l'empêchèrent de se figer. Car ces yeux violets et noirs, pour l'heure remplis de haine, étaient ceux qui hantaient ses rêves. Cet instant d'inattention faillit bien lui être fatal ; car soudainement Duo fit un pas en arrière et banda ses muscles avant de sauter sur lui tel une panthère pour porter une attaque foudroyante que seule la chance et ses réflexes lui permirent de parer. 

La force de sa riposte envoya l'elfe à terre et Heero s'apprêta à lui porter un coup qui fut in extremis dévié de sa trajectoire par une lame, glissa dessus et transperça une armure de cuir au niveau de l'épaule. Trowa venait de s'interposer entre Heero et Duo et le coup qui était réservé à l'elfe venait de le blesser.

A terre, Duo ne perdit pas son sang froid et lança immédiatement un sort de téléportation.

L'instant d'après, Heero était seul dans la clairière avec les quelques Drows qui avaient réussi à échapper aux lames de Trowa et de Wufeï. En un clin d'½il, les quatre avaient fait un massacre.

Contemplant avec dégoût les hommes qui lui restaient, les paroles de l'inconnu aux yeux violets résonnèrent dans son esprit :

_"Tu es humain et tu fais alliance avec des drows ? Mais quelle sorte de monstre es-tu ?"_

L'elfe avait raison, Heero le savait. Il avait fait un pacte avec le diable. Il retourna donc faire son rapport à sa maîtresse par le biais d'une porte dimensionnelle, sans arriver à s'ôter de l'esprit les deux étranges prunelles améthyste, si familières et pourtant inconnues.

********

Lorsque le champ de téléportation rematérialisa les quatre amis, le contact sur le sol fut rude. Habitués à ce moyen de transport, Quatre et Duo négocièrent l'atterrissage avec grâce et élégance tandis que Wufeï buta sur une pierre et s'étala de tout son long en laissant échapper un chapelet de malédictions dans sa langue natale et que Trowa tentait de maîtriser le flot de sang qui s'échappait de son épaule.

L'un dans l'autre, ils ne s'en étaient pas mal tirés, mis à part la blessure de Trowa. Rapide et efficace, Quatre aida le rôdeur à ôter son armure de cuir afin d'avoir accès à sa blessure. Inquiet, Duo se tint à leur côtés en observant nerveusement la scène, tandis que Wufeï ronchonnait toujours à cause des quelques égratignures qu'il avait reçu, non pas en combattant les drows, mais en rentrant en contact brutalement avec le sol.

Duo tritura sa tresse tandis que Quatre nettoyait la blessure. La plaie était assez profonde mais franche, bien que les bords de la blessure laissent suggérer que la lame du paladin n'était pas une arme ordinaire. 

Le guérisseur avait des mouvements très doux, s'assurant que la blessure ne risquait pas de s'infecter avant de lancer un sort de guérison des blessures. Se désintéressant de sa plaie maintenant qu'elle était sur le point d'être soignée, Trowa regarda son partenaire. Il avait été inquiet lorsqu'il avait vu Duo s'en prendre au commandant des Drows et c'était ça qui l'avait fait intervenir plus qu'autre chose, bien qu'il n'ait pas pour habitude de laisser ses émotions le guider sur le champ de bataille.

Duo leva le nez de sa tresse juste à temps pour rencontrer le regard inquisiteur de Trowa et se sentit obligé de dire quelque chose :

"Euh, je voulais te dire. Merci Trowa"

Le rôdeur sourit. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'elfe, d'habitude si sûr de lui, puisse avoir ce genre de réactions.

"De rien. Mais j'ai quand même été étonné de te voir t'en prendre à ce paladin avec tant de virulence."

"Désolé. C'est juste que ça m'a mis hors de moi de voir un humain se battre avec des drows. Je déteste les drows."

Un silence se fit tandis que Trowa réfléchissait à la réponse de Duo. Il connaissait bien les elfe noirs, comme tout elfe ou demi elfe vivant à la surface le doit puisqu'ils étaient ennemis jurés. Cependant quelque chose dans l'attitude de Duo semblait indiquer que la rancune que Duo éprouvait envers les Drows était plus motivée par quelque chose de personnel qu'une simple vendetta inter espèce. 

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Quatre, ayant fini de nettoyer sa blessure, lança son sort de guérison et la plaie se referma sous l'effet du pouvoir divin que le clerc tenait de part son lien avec son Dieu. Trowa laissa le sort agir sans mot dire. L'énergie vitale qui affluait dans son bras picotait un peu et avait tendance à monter à la tête comme un alcool trop fort si on y prenait pas garde. Il attendit que Quatre parte s'occuper de Wufeï avant de reprendre la conversation là où il l'avait laissée. 

"Pourquoi ?"

Duo sursauta ; il avait cru la conversation terminée. Il n'avait jamais réfléchit à ce sujet et il accorda plus de réflexion que nécessaire à la question. Sous les yeux de Trowa, son visage se tordit, comme si il n'aimait pas la réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit.

"Ce sont des drows. Ils tuent et mutilent, détruisent et torturent. Je les déteste, c'est tout."

Trowa classa la réponse et se promit d'y réfléchir avant de continuer :

"C'est pour ça que tu avais l'air hors de toi ? J'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître." Dit-il pensivement. Il avait senti un pouvoir démesuré dans l'elfe lorsque celui-ci s'était mis en colère, un pouvoir pas forcément négatif mais néanmoins écrasant et que Duo semblait avoir du mal à juguler. En jetant un ½il sur l'une des mains du mage, il s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait et posa la sienne dessus. Les tremblements se calmèrent lentement et Duo lui jeta un coup d'½il un peu perdu.

"Ça va aller maintenant. Tu nous à téléportés au bon moment" dit il avec un petit sourire. Il se sentait curieusement fier de Duo. C'était son partenaire.

Au contact de la main de Trowa, Duo sentit les forces en ébullition à l'intérieur de lui se calmer d'elles-mêmes, sans comprendre comment le rôdeur pouvait avoir un tel effet sur lui. Il répondit au sourire de Trowa par l'un des siens presque.timidement.

En s'éloignant pour surveiller les alentours, Duo essaya de se secouer. Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qui se passait en lui ? Depuis quand Duo l'elfe, voleur et mage extraordinaire, rougissait comme une écolière en recevant un compliment ?

Il se retourna pour examiner Trowa, espérant trouver une réponse et son regard glissa le long des muscles découverts de Trowa. L'homme avait de la présence, il fallait bien lui reconnaître ça. Et il était aussi drôlement sexy. 

_"Pas possible ! Un rôdeur me sauve la vie et je suis immédiatement tout chose ? J'ai plus qu'à me tresser des marguerites dans les cheveux et me mettre un tablier pour être la parfaite femme au foyer !" _se dit Duo en secouant la tête. "_Comme si c'était le moment de perdre la tête avec des drows qui sortent de nulle part._

_"D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser. Qui c'était ce type, pour commander à des Drows ? Il portait une épée de paladin en plus ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche là-dessous.J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que G ne m'a pas tout dit. Je sens que je vais devoir aller demander quelques éclaircissements à cette vieille chouette."_

Quatre avait remarqué les cogitations de son ami et décida d'intervenir :

"Ça va bien Duo ?" dit il, tout en soignant les égratignures d'un Wufeï renfrogné qui lui jetait de temps en temps des petits coups d'½il inquisiteurs.

"Au poil Quatre, au poil" dit Duo, oubliant aussitôt ses réflexions pour estimer l'état du kensaï. "Comment va notre Wuffy préféré ?" Dit il en s'approchant.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais suicidaire Duo. T'attaquer à un paladin ?" siffla l'asiatique, contrarié par le fait qu'on l'ait obligé à fuir le champ de bataille, même si il reconnaissait que la stratégie était bonne.

"Si il n'avait pas évité ma lame de justesse, il serait en train de pisser le sang dans son armure comme un b½uf que l'on égorge, ton paladin !"répondit l'elfe du tac au tac, reprenant son humeur habituelle.

Wufeï s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Quatre pressa une main ferme sur ses blessures. Le kensaï réprima un gémissement de douleur.

"Arrêtez ça vous deux, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vous entendre vous chamailler toutes les cinq minutes. Nous formons une équipe, alors agissez en tant que partenaires, bon sang !" dit il en élevant la voix. Wufeï resta comme deux ronds de flanc devant l'air autoritaire de Quatre, visiblement surpris. Duo lui étouffa un rire ; il connaissait bien son ami et savait ce que cachaient les faux airs de petit ange de Quatre.

"Je crois bien savoir *qui* va porter la culotte dans votre couple !" dit-il joyeusement et il eut la surprise de voir Quatre et Wufeï rougir de concert. Bien qu'il ait eu le béguin pour Wufeï il n'y a pas si longtemps, il ne se sentit pas jaloux. Collés ainsi ensemble, la situation aurait dû lui paraître inconfortable et pourtant, il sentait une osmose se créer avec chacun des trois autres. Tout semblait normal, même plus, juste. C'était comme si soudain, au milieu de ces personnes qui étaient il n'y a peu que des condisciples, il parvenait à trouver un équilibre qu'il avait longtemps recherché.

C'était comme pendant le combat. Sans regarder ses partenaires, il avait su quoi faire d'instinct. Peut-être que finalement la naïade n'était pas une si mauvaise entremetteuse que ça.

Duo ne réfléchit pas plus avant et suivit son instinct. Il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Se baissant, Duo tendit la main à Wufeï qui la fixa, étonné.

"Quatre à raison. Amis et partenaires ?" Wufeï scruta son visage à la recherche d'un indice pouvant lui révéler que c'était une blague mais il n'en trouva aucun, juste de la franchise et un certain amusement. Un coup d'½il latéral à Quatre lui indiqua que son partenaire le regardait l'air de lui dire "Et bien ? Qu'est ce que tu attends ?"

A deux contre un, il n'avait aucune chance. Avec un soupir vaincu, il serra la main de Duo en s'attendant à ce qu'un effet magique bizarre lui tombe sur la tête, mais rien ne se passa à part une étrange énergie qui sembla lui parcourir le bras, comme si un lien entre lui et Duo s'était établi. L'elfe était *sérieux*. Wufeï avait un peu de mal à y croire.

L'air faussement solennel, Duo ajouta :

"Et je promets d'essayer de ne plus de taquiner. Mais c'est ta faute aussi, tu réagis au quart de tour, c'est dur de résister à la tentation."

Wufeï fixa l'elfe, se demandant visiblement si c'était du lard ou du cochon avec une expression comique qui fit pouffer Quatre à côté de lui. Trowa qui avait suivi toute la conversation appuyé contre un arbre réprima un sourire à l'expression de l'asiatique :

"Pas de panique Wufeï, on est là pour le rappeler à l'ordre si jamais il tente quelque chose" 

Duo pris un air faussement vexé et  changea de sujet :

"Oh bon, je vois que la confiance règne. Pourrais-je porter à votre attention mes seigneurs que la nuit est tombée et que je meurs de faim ? Au lieu de discuter, nous ferions mieux de dresser un camp !"

Trowa acquiesça muettement et Wufeï, voulant avoir le dernier mot, ajouta :

"Mais pas de feu de camp. L'ennemi pourrait nous repérer."

De nouveau décontracté, Duo haussa les épaules :

"Si tu tiens tant que ça à manger de la viande crue, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient Wufeï. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin de faire un feu pour cuire mes aliments" fit-il en faisant apparaître une petite flamme en un claquement de doigts, transformant ainsi son pouce et son majeur en un briquet.

"T'as toujours réponse à tout, hein ? Voilà pourquoi je déteste les mages !" fit Wufeï en roulant des yeux et tout le monde éclata de rire, la bonne humeur définitivement installée entre les quatre amis.

********

En sortant de la porte dimensionnelle avec les quelques drows qui lui restaient, Heero vacilla. La blessure que lui avait infligé Duo avait enflé et saignait légèrement, goutte après goutte. Quelque chose disait au paladin que la lame qui l'avait blessé était empoisonnée.

Il n'avait cependant pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Une devait être mise au courant de l'échec de la mission. Avec un fatalisme résigné, le paladin dirigea ses pas vers la salle du trône. Avec ses pouvoirs guérisseurs, il aurait très bien pu purger son corps du venin et soigner la blessure mais il ressentait un telle lassitude, plus morale que physique, que la volonté de le faire lui manquait. Si il n'avait pas évité in extremis la lame de Duo, il serait mort dans la forêt et ça n'aurait fait aucune différence. C'était peut être la solution, arrêter là son chemin et sa vie en laissant le poison faire son office.

Mais ça aurait été simple, trop simple. Il avait encore quelque chose à protéger. Elle. Celle qu'il avait juré de défendre, il y a si longtemps.

Heero était un orphelin de guerre. Avec la fureur qui semblait pousser Une à vouloir tout conquérir, ça n'était pas rare. De son enfance, il ne se souvenait que de peu de choses.

Hellain était un petit village comme les autres, placé dans une région vallonnée, en bordure du royaume Peacecraft. Les champs étaient riches et une fois par semaine, il y avait un marché sur la place du village. Les gens étaient heureux et le tableau était presque idyllique. 

Heero était un petit garçon comme les autres, à part peut être les étranges rêves qu'il faisait parfois. Des rêves peuplés de sorcières et de ténèbres, de monstres et d'étranges yeux violets.

Mais un jour pas comme les autres, de sombres nuages s'étaient profilés à l'horizon. Heero se souvenait des cris lorsque les premières masures du village avaient pris feu et des orques d'Une déferlant dans les rues.

Et ensuite. Les flammes qui s'élèvent, les braises qui brûlent la semelle des chaussures et finalement, le charbon qui crisse sous les pas et noircit la terre tandis que la fumée obscurcit l'air. Une apocalypse localisée orchestrée de main de maître qui transforma en cendres les premières années de sa vie.

Il avait fui le désastre sans trop savoir où il allait, fui les orques qui, même après le sinistre, semblaient chercher quelque chose dans les décombres. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait erré, couvert de traces charbonneuses et de boue, à moitié mort de faim mais marchant tout de même. Jusqu'à ce moment. Ce moment où le reste de sa vie s'était soudain cristallisé.

De cet instant, une image était restée, gravée dans son esprit. Celle d'une main tendue vers lui, appartenant à un chevalier magnifique à l'armure resplendissante, descendu de cheval pour se souiller à son contact. Il s'appelait Odin et il était paladin au service de la famille Peacecraft, comme Heero l'avait appris peu après.

Cette main tendue avait changé sa vie. A partir de ce moment, Heero n'avait eu de cesse de se transformer d'orphelin crasseux en paladin rayonnant. Odin était devenu son père adoptif, son idéal, et l'idéal d'Odin était devenu le sien. Il s'était entraîné, jour et nuit, pour devenir le plus jeune paladin de l'histoire du royaume. Son adoubement avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie mais c'était aussi celui où il avait fait la promesse qui le liait à présent.

Ce jour là, il avait reçu son épée IceWing et il avait juré de servir la justice et le bien, comme tout paladin mais surtout, de défendre la famille Peacecraft contre ses ennemis.

Et peu après, quand Une et ses troupes avaient ravagé le royaume, personne n'avait pu rien faire. Heero s'était battu comme un lion, pendant qu'autour de lui tous les autres guerriers du royaume tombaient les uns après les autres, Odin y compris, pendant qu'autour de lui, sa vie s'écroulait à nouveau, comme si elle suivait un cycle qui devait se répéter encore et encore, jusqu'à sa mort. A la fin, lorsqu'il avait été obligé de rendre les armes, il ne restait rien des remparts, rien du château et presque plus rien de ce qu'il avait juré de protéger.

Juste Relena, la princesse du royaume. Alors Heero s'était raccroché à l'existence de la jeune fille et lorsque les yeux froids comme un serpent de Une s'étaient posés sur lui, il avait signé le chèque en blanc, décidé de laisser son âme se corrompre pour rester fidèle à son v½u.

Tant qu'il servirait la sorcière, la princesse Peacecraft resterait en vie.

Mais à présent. Que restait il de lui ? Est-ce qu'au fond, le fait qu'il soit en vie changeait quelque chose ? Il était maintenant aussi sale que le jour où Odin était venu à son secours. Certes, son armure, bien que ternie, était sans tâche, mais sa conscience. Ses mains étaient pleines de sang. Quelque part, en suivant cette route, Heero avait perdu la foi.

C'est pourquoi en suivant les longs couloirs froids d'un pas rendu peu sûr par le poison, Heero était presque heureux. Heureux que sa mission ait échoué, heureux que l'elfe aux yeux violets se soit opposé à lui. 

C'était ça ou le poison dont l'elfe avait indubitablement enduit sa lame lui montait à la tête.

Arrivant devant la porte de la salle du trône, il rectifia son attitude afin de ne montrer aucune faiblesse devant Une, même si sa vision devenait trouble. Devant elle, il avait pris l'habitude de ne rien montrer de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il connaissait le regard froid, analytique et amusé qu'elle semblait ne réserver qu'à lui. Comme le vautour, elle surveillait sa proie de l'½il jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre pendant qu'elle la survolait. Mais il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir.

Pas aujourd'hui en tous cas.

Aux côtés de la sorcière se tenait une forme noire que Heero avait appris à redouter : Kagami, l'un des généraux de Une. La seule chose qui était plus noire que sa peau était son âme et il était réputé être les yeux et les oreilles de la sorcière, c'est-à-dire son espion favori. Sa présence aux côtés d'Une n'augurait rien de bon.

Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres d'habitude impassibles d'Une. Bien sûr, elle savait déjà ce qui s'était passé et le rapport de Heero n'était pas nécessaire mais elle savait qu'il lui en coûtait de venir lui avouer un échec. Elle n'avait pas bougé de son trône mais avait cependant assisté à toute la scène. Etre une sorcière avait définitivement des avantages ; son orbe de vision lui avait permis de tout voir, y compris le regard plein de haine que le Deuxième avait jeté au Premier.

Et si il y avait quelque chose que Une aimait beaucoup, c'était les plans qui marchaient comme sur des roulettes. C'est pourquoi, toute à sa satisfaction, elle n'écouta le rapport de Heero que d'une oreille distraite. Remarquant le fin filet de sang qui coulait le long de son armure pour venir salir le dallage jusque là immaculé de la pièce, elle réprima son agacement et dit avec condescendance :

"Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous soigner, mon paladin. Désormais, Kagami et ses troupes vous assisteront pendant vos missions.Quelque chose me dit que vous rencontrerez encore ces quatre."

Un goût amer à la bouche, Heero quitta la pièce sans demander son reste. Cette femme lui faisait courir des frissons dans le dos et quelque chose lui disait que Kagami serait plus là pour surveiller ses faits et gestes que pour l'aider.

Derrière la porte l'attendait un visage familier et Heero tenta de composer un sourire sur son visage pour l'accueillir, malgré sa lassitude.

La princesse Relena, car c'était elle, le fixa avec incrédulité et, bizarrement, presque avec aversion. Avant même qu'il ait pu la saluer, elle lui dit sèchement :

"Vous ne m'avez pas habitué à l'échec. Il n'y a pas de place ici pour un paladin incapable qui se laisse blesser par le premier minable venu, sachez-le."

Surpris par sa réaction, Heero se contenta de baisser la tête sans répondre. A une époque, la princesse Relena semblait l'apprécier mais depuis qu'il s'était mis au service de Une pour assurer sa sécurité, elle ne lui réservait que des paroles blessantes et une attitude teintée de mépris. Cependant, il ne lui serait même pas venu à l'idée de le lui reprocher ; elle demeurait sa princesse envers et contre tout.

Il ne releva pas la tête en l'entendant s'éloigner. Son regard suivit la trajectoire d'une goutte de sang d'un rouge sombre qui coula le long du métal obscur du bracelet gauche de son armure puis roula sur sa peau avant enfin de tomber sur le sol.

Heero avait toujours été très fort pour souffrir en silence.

*******

Notes de l'auteur : Heero morfle. Tout est normal quoi. Pour autant, ne croyez pas qu'il va être le seul à souffrir. La suite au prochain chapitre ! Et n'oubliez pas de motiver l'auteur en lui laissant une review ;)

Les dessous du pentacle 

_La création des personnages :_

_Quatre_

Choisir la classe de Quatre était évident dès le début. Quatre à la classe de clerc quasiment tatouée sur le front. Voici selon moi ses stats :

Race : Humain

Force : 14 

Dextérité : 15 

Constitution : 15

Sagesse : 18 

Intelligence : 16

Charisme : 17

Et un alignement loyal bon.

Avec de telles stats, Quatre peut être soit druide, soit clerc.

En tant que clerc, Quatre peut porter une armure ou une côte de mailles mais ne peut utiliser que les armes contondantes (enfin, ça dépend de la règle d'AD & D que vous suivez. dans la 3, les clercs peuvent utiliser les armes tranchantes après tout). Il peut également lancer des sorts de clercs très puissants (sorts de soins, sorts défensifs, puiser dans la force divine, etc.) et bénéficier de la puissance du Dieu qu'il sert, en l'occurrence Lathandre, le Dieu de la bonté et du renouveau sans oublier bien sûr son aptitude à repousser les morts vivants, assez puissante pour les blaster direct dans l'autre monde sans passer par la case réincarnation.

Il est la bête noire de tous les types de morts vivants et autres créatures maléfiques comme les ombres et les liches. Il est de plus immunisé à l'absorption d'énergie caractéristique de ces bestioles.

Au combat rapproché, Quatre frappe avec un bâton, son arme à longue distance est la fronde. Mais bon, c'est pas parce qu'il ne peut pas utiliser d'armes tranchantes qu'il faut croire que Quatre est un tendre ; il peut parfaitement vous défoncer un crâne avec son bâton !

Arme principale : Bâton saint de disruption (Sandrock). Le bâton saint est une arme anti morts-vivants, créé spécialement pour décimer ces créatures. Tout mort vivant touché peut dire adieu à sa non-vie. La vache quand même, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que Q en clerc serait aussi cool.

Encore un chapitre dur à écrire alors une petite review, ça serait bien sympa. Ça motive de savoir que vous lisez et aimez !


	5. De nouveaux compagnons

Remerciements spéciaux à tous ceux qui me reviewent fréquemment :

Vous qui savez qui vous êtes, merci à vous.

Et Kudos à Loreena McKennit pour sa musique si inspirante quand on écrit de la fantasy…

I can see the lights in the distance   
trembling in the dark cloak of night.   
Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing   
a waltz on all souls night.   
  


All souls night, Loreena McKennit  
  


Erszebeth

_Le pentacle_

_Chapitre 4 :_ De nouveaux compagnons

La voix de la prêtresse folle résonna dans l'esprit simple de l'araignée géante :

"Amène-moi le joli elfe, amène le joli elfe à Naïlee ma belle… Il fera un parfait sacrifice à Lloth…"

C'était une araignée monstrueuse, de la taille d'un cheval et bien plus effrayante. Ses huit petits yeux en boutons de bottine luisaient d'intelligence et de détermination. Elle continua sa progression prudemment, comme si elle avait tout sont temps, avançant silencieusement dans la nuit et se dirigeant vers l'odeur d'être vivants à sang chaud qu'elle pouvait sentir, droit devant elle. 

********

Dans le petit camp de fortune des quatre, tout le monde dormait. Enfin tout le monde sauf Duo, qui avait perdu lorsqu'ils avaient tiré à la courte paille pour définir les tours de garde. Il  avait donc pris le premier quart et avait retiré son armure pour plus de confort.

Il était aux environs de minuit et, pour l'instant tout allait bien, aucun ennemi à l'horizon. Assis en tailleur à la très faible lueur d'un sort de lumière magique emprisonnée entre lui et un livre afin que personne à part lui ne puisse la voir, Duo profitait de son infravision elfique pour lire dans le noir son livre de sorts, étudiant de près un sort très compliqué. Ses doigts tambourinaient impatiemment sur la reliure de cuir du grimoire. En tant que mage, Duo avait un faible pour les sorts dévastateurs et celui dans lequel il avait plongé le nez semblait particulièrement prometteur de ce point de vue là.

Il pouvait sentir l'énergie magique qui lui fourmillait dans les bras, impatiente d'être utilisée. Il eut un petit sourire sinistre et satisfait en imaginant les dégâts qu'il pourrait faire sur le champ de bataille avec ça. Il n'avait qu'à modeler l'énergie, à la lâcher sur ses ennemis et à contempler le résultat. Le rush de la puissance dans ses veines était considérable lorsqu'il lançait un sort, mais Duo appréciait aussi le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquent, l'adrénaline qui court dans les veines et qui rend les réflexes encore plus foudroyants…

Depuis tout petit, Duo avait ce tumulte en lui, ce besoin, non pas de tuer, mais de vivre sur l'extrême fil du rasoir. L'énergie qui brûlait en lui était trop chaotique, elle avait besoin d'être dépensée, utilisée. Le cadre de l'académie était trop restrictif, ce qui donnait un Duo infatigable qui courait partout et qui rendait tous ses professeurs chèvres en faisant sauter les salles de classe.

Ce dont Duo avait besoin, ce n'était pas de plus de pouvoir mais de plus de maîtrise, d'équilibre.

L'elfe était tellement plongé dans son étude qu'il ne sentit pas l'araignée s'approcher derrière lui. Seule sa très bonne ouie, due à ses ascendances elfiques, lui permit d'entendre l'araignée au moment où elle était presque sur lui. Il se retourna, prêt à jeter un sort sur l'intrus mais il n'eut pas le temps d'agir ou de crier que la tisseuse l'englua dans ses filets, avant de lui faire une piqûre paralysante. Bâillonné et immobilisé, l'elfe ne pu se défendre ni même jeter un sort. L'araignée finit de tricoter tranquillement son cocon autour de l'elfe avant de l'entraîner avec elle dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Arrivée au pied d'un arbre majestueux bien que visiblement malade, l'araignée s'arrêta et fit jouer ses mandibules dans le vide, comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

Au pied de l'arbre, une porte dimensionnelle s'ouvrit et l'araignée y entra. La porte tremblota et se referma, soustrayant efficacement Duo au monde sans laisser d'adresse ni de traces.

********

Tandis que le venin qui le paralysait perdait de son efficacité, Duo se sentait de plus en plus contrarié. Il avait été jeté sans ménagements dans une cellule obscure et la situation s'annonçait plutôt mal : autour de la prison, quelqu'un de très prévoyant avait dressé un champ de protection contre la magie ce qui empêchait Duo de pouvoir utiliser le moindre petit sort, sans compter qu'il avait été fouillé de pied en cap et qu'il ne lui restait pas le plus petit instrument qui lui aurait permis de crocheter la porte.

Le coin était sinistre et humide. Duo n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de son ravisseur mais quelque chose lui disait que seul un malade pouvait élire domicile dans un coin pareil et utiliser une araignée pour aller lui chercher quelqu'un. L'elfe grommela une malédiction en tentant d'ôter les fils gluants de l'araignée qui restaient collés à sa personne. Il en avait jusque dans les cheveux. C'était décidé, quelqu'un allait lui payer très cher cette profanation. 

Dans les ténèbres de la cellule, un rire résonna et aussitôt un frisson parcourut Duo. Ce n'était pas un rire maléfique teinté de folie, le genre de ceux que vous vous attendez à entendre dans une cellule froide et sombre, mais au contraire un rire plaisant, cultivé. Le genre de rire qui réveille vos hormones et les met au garde à vous.

Duo leva le nez de sa tresse et fixa les ténèbres avant que ses yeux d'elfes n'identifient la source de ce rire délicieux. Ses yeux s'élargirent d'étonnement. 

Devant lui se tenait l'une de ces personnes dont la présence semble distordre l'espace autour d'elles pour le reformer selon leur convenance. Le genre de présence qui vous fait écarquiller les yeux et dire "Woaw" malgré vous, le genre de présence faite de muscles bronzés, d'yeux verts perçants, de chevelure blonde léonine et de sourire prédateur bref, l'inconnu était le genre de héros que Barbara Cartland aurait adoré.

C'était un homme un peu plus âgé que Duo et le brillant sourire que ses lèvres arboraient indiquait qu'il savait parfaitement l'effet que faisait son charisme sur ceux qui l'entouraient. L'homme avait une attitude suffisante, même plus, insupportable, avec ce petit sourire arrogant qui n'aurait pas tenu cinq minutes si il n'avait pas eut des arguments pour le soutenir. Sous ses airs de ne pas y toucher se cachait quelque chose de dangereux, comme un tigre dissimulé par les fourrés.

Duo aurait fort bien pu laisser échapper un "Woaw" admiratif si il n'avait pas été d'aussi mauvais poil. Ses yeux n'avaient pas manqué d'analyser cette avancée de la situation et il décida de ne pas se laisser impressionner. Sa voix prit un ton froid :

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle" dit-il avec une petite lumière noire menaçante dans l'oeil, semblant défier l'inconnu de dire le contraire.

La petite étincelle ténébreuse dans les yeux de l'elfe ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux exercés  du blond. C'était un homme d'aventure, toujours sur les routes à chercher monstres et trésor avant de revenir à la civilisation pour dépenser ce qu'il avait gagné à la pointe de son épée. Il croyait à la redistribution des richesses, du moment qu'elles finissaient dans sa poche. Il était parfois héros, souvent voleur, toujours charmeur, bref c'était un barde et il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être reçu aussi froidement. Il jaugea l'elfe du regard avant de choisir de ne pas se l'aliéner et de répondre :

"Hum… Désolé. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je suis Cypher, gentilhomme d'aventure et fine lame"

"Duo, elfe de *très* mauvaise humeur…Tu sais où on est ?" dit Duo en guise de présentation.

Cypher haussa un sourcil face aux manières de l'elfe. Il trouvait en vérité étrange de se retrouver face à lui car il n'y avait pas de cité Elfe à des kilomètres à la ronde. Les elfes préféraient généralement rester entre eux et ne pas se montrer à la vue des humains qu'ils avaient toujours regardé de haut.

Cela dit, ces derniers temps les choses étranges devenaient vraiment très communes, signe que quelque chose de grave allait bientôt se passer. En tant que barde et fouilleur de merde de première classe, Cypher était bien résolu à y assister aux premières loges, bien qu'à une distance respectable, histoire de ne pas prendre de mauvais coup. Comme tout barde qui se respecte, il attendait l'occasion d'écrire son nom dans l'histoire en signant une épopée lyrique digne des plus grands maîtres bardes. Cypher était par nature une mine d'informations et, magnanime, il décida d'en faire profiter l'elfe. 

Après tout, peut-être qu'à deux ils arriveraient à trouver un moyen de sortir de là.

"Et bien… Techniquement, nous sommes dans une autre dimension… C'est un peu délicat à expliquer. Disons que nous sommes dans le royaume de l'esprit de la forêt des Quatre Saisons."

Duo s'adossa au mur glacé avec un soupir. Rien n'était jamais facile quand on menait la vie d'aventurier mais là, c'était le pompon :

"Marrant ça, j'l'aurais vu plus…oh, je sais pas moi, vert."

"Ça l'était… Jusqu'à ce qu'une prêtresse de Lloth décide d'utiliser l'endroit comme nid pour ses araignées. L'énergie ténébreuse de la grande prêtresse de Lloth et le poison de ses araignées on rendue la forêt tout entière malade en s'emparant de l'esprit de la dryade qui protège le coin."

Duo fronça les sourcils. Le culte de Lloth n'était pas censé se ramifier à la surface mais il devait bien reconnaître que l'endroit dégageait une quantité anormale d'énergie qui avait dû attirer les arachnides et leur prêtresse, même si elle était à présent polluée par la souillure de Lloth.

"Une prêtresse de la déesse araignée ??? Une drow ?"

"Evidemment une drow, qui d'autre ! Faut être frappé pour vénérer cette déesse. Mais pas la peine de trembler l'elfe, on s'en sortira ! Enfin, toi faut voir mais moi, je m'en sortirais." (Comme tout barde qui se respecte) ajouta Cypher à mi-voix.

Duo soupira : "Ce que j'aimerais qu'on m'explique, c'est pourquoi le coin grouille d'elfes noirs tout d'un coup. Ils sont censés vivre sous terre et voilà que tout d'un coup on en voit sortir de partout…Moi et mes compagnons de route en avons trucidé une escouade pour le dîner tout à l'heure."

Cette réponse étonna le maître lames. Les drows étaient des ennemis plus que coriaces et si l'elfe en avait abattu plusieurs, il devait être plus redoutable qu'il ne le paressait. Cela dit, Cypher savait depuis longtemps qu'on ne juge pas un livre par sa couverture. Il décida donc d'agacer l'elfe à dessein, histoire d'en apprendre un peu plus :

"Toi ? Ne me fais pas rire. T'as pas tellement de muscle dans le bras, même si tu es plutôt mignon, je dois bien le reconnaître."

"Ah, mais le muscle n'est pas tout dans la vie. T'as de la chance que je ne puisse pas utiliser ma magie pour t'apprendre les bonnes manières" répondit Duo, gardant pour l'instant son calme. Il avait surpris le petit éclat calculateur dans les yeux du barde et avait compris que cette conversation n'était pas aussi innocente qu'il aurait pu le croire au départ.

_C'est donc un mage…_ Cypher classa l'information pour plus tard. Les mages étaient toujours de bonne compagnie et les elfes étaient naturellement très forts en magie. Il fit un clin d'œil à Duo :

"Je pense qu'on devrait se serrer les coudes si on ne veut pas moisir ici trop longtemps… Je m'étais aussi rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans le coin et je suis venu jeter un œil… Pour tomber sur une colonie d'araignées."

Impatient, Duo lui coupa la parole :

"Ce qui explique ta présence ici. Admettons, tout le monde sait que les bardes mettent toujours leur nez dans les affaires des autres. Tu as cherché les ennuis et tu les as trouvés mais moi je n'embêtais personne alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai été kidnappé au milieu de la nuit ?"

Cypher prit l'air faussement contrit de celui qui s'apprête à annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle qui ne le concerne pas :

"Hum. Je pourrais répondre à cette question mais j'ai la distincte impression que tu n'aimerais pas la réponse."

Les yeux de Duo, présentement en train de s'assombrir plus vite qu'une nuée d'orage, se contentèrent de fixer le Barde avec une expression meurtrière. Celui-ci comprit le message et il se dégagea la gorge d'un air innocent :

"Eh bien… J'ai entendu la prêtresse parler d'un sacrifice à Lloth"

"Oh non… Mais enfin, elle t'a toi alors pourquoi m'enlever moi ?

"Tu vas rire… je n'ai pas les qualifications requises."

"Oh ?" Duo haussa les sourcils "Je vois, il faut un membre du puissant peuple des elfes pour que Lloth daigne se déranger et honorer ce petit sanctuaire qui lui est dédié ? C'est vrai après tout, puisqu'il faut faire un sacrifice, autant qu'il soit de qualité." Dit-il, jetant un regard condescendant à l'homme.

"Oh non, rien de tout ça… Il faut juste être un puceau, ce qui n'est pas mon cas, tu t'en doutes bien." Répondit Cypher, retenant de justesse son hilarité.

Duo poussa un grognement et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce genre de chose tombe sur lui ? Comment pouvait-il être enfermé dans une prison noire et glacée et sur le point d'être sacrifié (sans doute d'une manière graphique et très cruelle nécessitant un couteau, des flots de sang et son pauvre petit cœur loin, très loin de sa poitrine), tout ça parce qu'il était VIERGE ?

C'est alors qu'il sentit une main qui se voulait réconfortante se poser sur son épaule et Cypher lui murmurer à l'oreille d'un ton rigolard :

"Remarque, je peux sûrement t'aider avec ce petit problème"

_Et en plus, il faut que le nymphomane de service soit enfermé dans la même cellule que moi_ ! pensa Duo, accablé.

******

Le soleil n'était pas loin de se lever quand Trowa se réveilla et sentit immédiatement que quelque chose était anormal. Il aurait dû prendre son tour de garde tout de suite après Duo, mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas réveill

Du regard, il fit le tour de leur petit campement, en vain. Il ne perdit pas de temps et réveilla Quatre et Wufeï mais même avec leur aide, il dû se rendre à l'évidence : l'elfe avait disparu sans laisser de trace. 

Inquiet, Quatre se baissa pour ramasser le livre de sorts de Duo :

"Ce n'est pas normal, Duo ne laisserait jamais son livre de sort dans la poussière. Il a dû se passer quelque chose, mais quoi ?"

A quelques mètre de là,  Wufeï qui finissait de ranger leurs affaires haussa les épaules : "Il a peut être voulu lancer un sort et sa magie imprévisible s'est retournée contre lui… Les sorciers ne sont jamais raisonnables."

Quatre foudroya le kensaï du regard et attendit la réponse du demi-elfe à ses côtés.

Trowa ne répondit rien et se baissa pour examiner le sol. Et tant que rôdeur, il s'avait mieux que personne examiner des traces et pister les créatures des bois. Là où Duo avait été assis, les feuilles étaient désordonnées et d'étranges traces étaient visibles à proximité. Cependant, elles disparaissaient quelques mètres plus loin. Trowa en tira les conclusions nécessaires :

"Il y a des traces de lutte… Je pense que Duo a été enlevé mais je ne saurais pas dire par quoi. Ces empreintes" fit il en les montrant du bout de son doigt "ne me sont pas familières. Je ne pense pas qu'elles aient été laissées par une créature des bois"

"Tu peux suivre la piste ?" Dit Quatre.

"Non, malheureusement. Il semble que la créature ait porté Duo au lieu de le traîner, ce qui veut dire que c'est quelque chose de *gros*. Je vais avoir besoin d'une aide spéciale pour le retrouver."

Trowa poussa un soupir en sortant d'une des poches de sa ceinture un étrange parchemin couvert de runes qu'il avait réservé pour ce genre d'occasion. Quatre prit un air perplexe. Bien sûr, les rôdeurs pouvaient lancer des sorts de druides qui étaient relativement proches des siens mais celui-ci était totalement inconnu du jeune clerc. Quant à Wufeï, ayant fini sa tâche, il s'approcha pour regarder ce que faisait le demi-elfe.

"C'est un sort d'appel de familier" Trowa jugea t'il bon d'expliquer avant de commencer à lire le sort.

Tandis que des mots étranges sortaient de la bouche du rôdeur, la forêt autour des trois amis se mit à bruisser et à résonner d'étranges bruits, comme si la faune entière de la forêt appelait Trowa. Et parmi toutes ces voix se trouvait celle de l'animal qui correspondrait à Trowa et avec lequel il pourrait établir un lien tel qu'il pourrait communiquer télépathiquement avec lui.

La boule d'énergie diffuse du sort se dissipa dans l'air et le petit groupe attendit… Puis attendit encore.

Et soudain Trowa sentit quelque chose se frotter contre lui.

C'était comme si l'animal venait de surgir des ténèbres mourantes qui précédaient l'aube. C'était un loup au pelage entièrement noir avec d'étranges yeux bleu glace, l'air relativement jeune, entre sa deuxième et troisième année.

Quatre et Wufeï sursautèrent. C'était comme si la bête s'était littéralement matérialisée devant eux.  Les yeux fixés sur la bête, Wufeï dirigea sa main vers le fourreau d'une de ses épées mais Trowa arrêta son geste.

Tendant son esprit vers le loup qui le fixait, l'air d'attendre quelque chose, Trowa essaya de communiquer avec lui :

_Oh. Je suppose que tu es mon familier ?_

_Juste, demi-elfe, juste. Cela fait longtemps que j'attends que tu m'appelles_, lui répondit le loup d'un ton amus

_Tu m'attendais ? Moi ? _

_Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas un loup ordinaire et je ne peux avoir qu'un seul deux pattes comme compagnon. Et ce deux pattes, c'est toi._

Les familiers n'étaient pas des animaux communs, Trowa le savait. Ils étaient beaucoup plus intelligents que la moyenne des autres bêtes et leur lien avec leur compagnon humain leur permettait d'étendre encore leurs capacités. En particulier, on prétendait que les conseils d'un familier étaient toujours très utiles. Trowa regarda le magnifique animal qui serait à présent son allié et risqua une main pour lui caresser la tête.

_Tu as un nom ?_

_Bien sûr. Traduit dans ton langage, ça donnerait quelque chose comme ça : Celui-qui-se-tapit-dans-l'obscurité-et-bondit-sur-sa-proie-afin-de-la-dévorer-après-avoir-un-peu-joué-avec._

_C'est un nom… Assez unique. Tu n'aurais pas une version courte ?_

_Aww__, ces humains. Appelles-moi Ombre-Noire si tu préfères. Mais il me semble que tu as besoin d'un coup de patte ? Je sens une drôle d'odeur dans le coin_, fit le loup en fronçant la truffe. _Ça sent…acre. Une chose mauvaise est passée par ici._

_Tu peux suivre l'odeur ? _dit Trowa, préoccupé.__

_Ça, pas de problème, mais je vais avoir du mal à me la sortir de la truffe. Il y a une autre odeur avec elle. Une odeur…sucrée avec une pointe de métal et d'herbes magiques… Un mage/voleur ou un mage/guerrier elfe, je dirais…_

_Bravo, tu es doué._

_Ha ! Je pourrais même sentir la couleur du slip de ton elfe si je voulais. Je sens que tu es inquiet pour lui, louveteau. Nous devrions y aller, _fit le loup en tournant ses yeux expressifs vers le clerc et le kensaï qui étaient restés immobiles pendant l'échange mental.

Puis, sans attendre que les bipèdes se décident, le loup mit sa truffe au sol et suivit la trace odorante laissée par l'araignée quelques heures plus tôt. Derrière lui, Trowa fit signe à ses compagnons de le suivre. 

Il marchèrent assez longtemps et sortirent de la zone automnale pour pénétrer en hiver. Dans cette zone, toute la forêt semblait dévitalisée. Enfin Ombre-Noire s'immobilisa au pied du même arbre que l'araignée un peu plus tôt.

_La piste s'arrête ici _annonça t'il a Trowa. _Cet arbre dégage des forces mauvaises. Ce n'est pas bon._

Trowa examina l'arbre d'un œil expérimenté et dit tout haut, comme pour lui-même :

"Impossible ! C'est l'esprit de la forêt mais il a été…pollué, quelqu'un a pénétré à l'intérieur ! Une telle chose ne devrait pas se produire !"

"Pourquoi donc ?" fit Quatre à ses côtés.

"Normalement, un bosquet est protégé contre ce genre d'intrusion. Quelque chose à du affaiblir la protection de l'esprit, mais quoi ?"

Wufeï se dégagea la gorge. "Tout ce que je vois, c'est que la piste s'arrête ici, alors au lieu de se poser des questions, on ferait mieux de trouver un moyen d'entrer nous aussi pour résoudre le problème. Je n'aurais pas cru cela possible, mais je commence à m'inquiéter pour notre sorcier imprudent"

"Oui, je suis d'accord et je suis content de voir que tu commences à apprécier Duo." Fit Quatre avec un petit sourire.

"Mais je…"

"Oui, oui, on a compris. Tu es aussi rigide que la lame de ton katana, mais ce n'est qu'une apparence en fait." continua Quatre en lui coupant la parole.

Wufeï rougit un peu et choisit sagement de garder le silence. Il était curieusement sans défense face au jeune clerc, quelque chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. En fait, depuis… Mais le kensaï refusa de réfléchir plus loin. Certain souvenirs ne devraient pas être remués.

Sans prêter attention à ses compagnons, Trowa posa précautionneusement sa main sur l'arbre et recula en sentant l'arbre tout entier frémir à son contact. Il s'éloigna juste à temps, la porte dimensionnelle s'ouvrant soudainement.

"Ça alors ! J'y ai à peine touché !"

Wufeï tira immédiatement les deux lames de leurs fourreaux :

 "C'est peut-être un piège, soyons prudents."

_Non, je ne crois pas. L'arbre a réagi à ton pouvoir, _murmura le loup dans l'esprit de Trowa.__

_Mon pouvoir ? Quel pouvoir ?_

_Tu ne sais pas ? Bah, tu t'en rendras compte bien assez tôt, louveteau. Mais assez bavardé, un elfe en détresse nous attend._

Prudemment, les trois aventuriers et le familier entrèrent dans le passage dimensionnel qui se referma derrière eux.

L'intérieur du royaume de l'esprit de la forêt était gigantesque mais sombre et il fallut plusieurs secondes à leurs yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité. C'est alors qu'un bruit étrange s'éleva dans l'air et que des bruits de frôlements se rapprochèrent d'eux.

Observant la décoration douteuse du lieu qui abusait généreusement des toiles d'araignées dans le style film d'horreur de série B, Trowa remarqua :

"J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre les araignées, parce que je crois qu'on vient de tomber sur un nid… Et qu'elles sont un poil plus grosses que les normales."

A peine venait-il de prononcer ces mots que des myriades d'araignées géantes les cernaient. Avec résignation, les trois amis s'apprêtèrent à livrer combat.

*******

C'était décidément une très mauvaise journée pour Duo. Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit et était à présent étendu sur une surface plane. Il n'y avait cependant aucune chance qu'il s'endorme avant longtemps (sauf d'un sommeil éternel) car la surface en question était du genre très inconfortable. Il s'agissait en effet du dernier modèle d'autel sacrificiel (garanti anti tâches sur le sol, très à la mode auprès des cultes sataniques) auquel il était solidement attaché. 

On aurait pu croire que la situation ne pouvait pas empirer et on aurait eu tort. Duo était certes étendu sur un autel sacrificiel inconfortable, mais le pire, c'est qu'il était tout nu et bâillonné et qu'une dryade aux yeux vides s'activait à lui huiler tranquillement les muscles. Le tout, pensa Duo, faisait facilement entrer ce jour directement à la première place du top 50 de ses pires journées. Jusque là, l'elfe avait juste été de mauvaise humeur, mais il était à présent furieux.

Et comme si la situation n'était déjà pas assez humiliante, la prêtresse de Lloth regardait son ointement avec approbation tout en caressant une reine araignée particulièrement poilue. Quand aux autres arachnides, Duo aurait pu jurer qu'elles étaient en train de baver à la vue de toute cette chair nue dans laquelle elles allaient bientôt planter leurs mandibules. Tous ces petits yeux en boutons de bottine fixés sur lui lui fichaient la chair de poule.

Duo tenta vainement de libérer ses bras des cordes qui le retenaient mais sans résultat. _Si j'arrive à me libérer, je sens que je vais transformer ces araignées et leur prêtresse folle en bouillon cube, _pensa t'il.

Duo pouvait sentir l'énergie bouillir dans ses veines, de plus en plus forte, sans pour autant pouvoir la libérer. Bien que la dryade aux yeux sans expression ne puisse s'en rendre compte, ses yeux avaient changé de couleur et étaient à présent presque entièrement noirs.

++++++++++++

Notes de l'auteur : Ecrire ce chapitre à été du sport, je dois le dire, j'ai bien failli ne pas le finir à temps pour le bétaer. En tous cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si vous voulez continuer à lire cette série régulièrement, n'oubliez pas de reviewer !

*******

Les dessous du Pentacle

_La création des personnages:_

_Cypher_

Cyph est un personnage original, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Les influences dans son personnage sont multiples mais au moment de l'écrire, monsieur est devenu un personnage à part entière, se démarquant de ses aînés (et en draguant Duo. Ça n'était pas dans le scénar initial, mais monsieur fait ce qu'il veut. Mais bon, je savais qu'il serait insupportable en le créant). J'ai longuement hésité pour ce personnage. Il est de nature très individualiste et il était clair que Cypher serait un roublard, mais serait il un voleur où un barde ? Après mure réflexion, j'ai décidé de faire de lui un maître-lames (classe de barde). Voici donc ses stats :

Force : 14 (Cyph mise plus sur sa dextérité que sur sa force dans ses aptitudes au combat)

Dextérité : 17

Constitution : 14

Sagesse : 11

Intelligence : 15

Charisme : 18 (c'est un barde et un barde se doit d'être charismatique et puis c'est Cyph, quoi !)

Et un alignement chaotique neutre (individualiste forcené)

Le barde a de nombreuses aptitudes, c'est un personnage très polyvalent, un touche à tout qui ne peut cependant pas atteindre la maîtrise qu'ont les autres classes. A l'origine, le barde est surtout un mélange de magicien et de voleur, mais la classe prestige de maître lames lui ajoute une très bonne aptitude guerrière en plus. Son style de combat à deux lames est non seulement très impressionnant, mais aussi très efficace.

En tant que barde, Cyph est un collecteur d'informations et connaît beaucoup de légendes et de chansons, c'est une vraie mine de renseignements. Ses aptitudes de voleur sont modestes (il n'utilise pas de pièges, il ne peut pas crocheter les serrures, etc…), mais il est un maître pickpocket. Tout ce qui n'est pas cloué par terre finira dans la poche de Cypher.

Et enfin, Cyph peut, comme tout barde, lancer des sorts de mage avec une préférence pour les écoles d'illusion et de conjuration. Il en lance moins et ils sont moins puissants que ceux d'un vrai mage mais en tant que mage de soutien, Cyph fait du dégât.

Cyph utilise deux lames : la première est katana qui le rend non immobilisable par tous les moyens magiques (immobilisation, enchevêtrement…) et résistant aux attaques mentales (charme, confusion…), la deuxième est un wakizashi empoisonné.

J'imagine que donner ces précisions sur Cyph n'était pas nécessaire mais cela vous aidera à mieux comprendre le personnage. Oh, et je précise, histoire qu'il n'y ait pas le moindre doute : le cinquième du pentacle n'est pas Cypher, mais j'ai besoin de lui dans le scénar. 

Et n'oubliez pas : review = motivation et inspiration.


	6. Gaïa

Ce chapitre est dédicacé à ceux et celles qui détestent les araignées : massacre jouissif droit devant ! Il est aussi dédicacé à Laurie : si tu ne te ronges pas les ongles à la fin de ce chapitre, je rends mon tablier !

_I did not believe because I could not see   
Though you came to me in the night   
When the dawn seemed forever lost   
You showed me your love in the light of the stars _

_Dante's Prayer, Lorenna McKennitt_

Erszebeth

_Le Pentacle_

_Chapitre cinq_ : Gaïa

Dans l'ombre, Cypher se tenait prêt. En homme plein de ressources, il avait piqué les clés de la prison à la dryade lorsqu'elle était passée un peu trop près de sa cage. Il avait ensuite récupéré ses armes et celles de Duo sans se faire remarquer. Tout en attendant le moment propice, il calculait ses chances de s'en sortir si il libérait l'elfe.

A moins que la cavalerie arrive bientôt, elles étaient minces et pourtant, il pouvait sentir que quelque chose allait se passer. 

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

*********

Quelque temps plus tard et beaucoup de cadavres d'araignées éparpillés de ci de là, un jus répugnant sortant de leurs entrailles, Trowa, Quatre, Wufeï et Ombre-Noire avançaient, cherchant toujours l'elfe enlevé quand tout d'un coup le loup leva le museau et huma l'air humide. 

_C'est tout proche louveteau, _communiqua t'il mentalement avec Trowa,_ mais ça va être dangereux, il y a tout une colonie d'araignées là dedans. Je propose qu'on entre brutalement pour profiter de l'effet de surprise. De toute façon, si nous tardons trop, les araignées vont nous repérer._

Les aventuriers procédèrent comme l'avait suggéré le loup. Leur entrée dans la salle principale du temple fut si rapide que les araignées n'eurent pas le temps d'utiliser leurs toiles que les premières d'entre elles étaient déjà tranchées.

S'apercevant de l'intrusion, Naïlee la prêtresse se leva, une lueur de folie dans les yeux :

"Des intrus dans le temple de Lloth ! Tuez-les mes petites ! Pour la gloire de la mère noire !"

A ces mots, arachnides et dryade possédée se jetèrent en avant tandis que la prêtresse commençait à psalmodier un sort. Tapi dans l'ombre, c'était la diversion que Cypher attendait : il se précipita vers l'autel où Duo était retenu pour trancher ses liens.

A partir de là, les choses devinrent chaotiques. Laissé de côté par les araignées qui concentraient leurs attaques sur les intrus, Duo lança un sort de peau de pierre pour préserver un maximum et son intégrité physique et sa pudeur tandis que Cypher interrompait le sort de la prêtresse en lui envoyant une rafale de projectiles magiques puis visait la dryade avec un sort de charme pour éviter qu'elle soit tuée dans la bataille. Celle-ci, débarrassée de l'influence de la prêtresse, joignit ses efforts à ceux des aventuriers pour nettoyer le temple.

De leur côté, Trowa, Ombre-noire, Quatre et Wufeï travaillaient à essayer de diminuer la population d'araignées mais il en sortait de partout. La situation devint encore plus critique quand la prêtresse lança avec succès un sort qui immobilisa Wufeï sur place. Heureusement, Cypher se jeta dans la mêlée pour protéger le Kensaï sans défense.

C'est alors que Duo se mit à scander avec force une longue incantation. L'énergie magique qui se rassemblait dans ses mains était énorme et l'aura ténébreuse qui entourait l'elfe était presque perceptible à présent. Finissant le sort, une épaisse brume mortelle emplit la pièce, et soudain la majorité des araignées tombèrent au sol, leurs pattes tricotant en vain en l'air dans une atroce agonie tandis qu'elles semblaient se dessécher sur place. Aucune créature ennemie n'échappa au sort, même pas la prêtresse qui fut gravement touchée.

Celle-ci ne s'avoua cependant pas vaincue et lança rapidement un sort de guérison sur elle-même puis un nouveau sort qui ouvrit un couloir d'énergie divine qui frappa gravement Trowa et Quatre. C'est alors que la dryade rentra dans la danse en lançant sur la prêtresse et les araignées les plus proches un sort qui ralentit tous leurs mouvements.

Profitant du répit dans les attaques, Cypher utilisa à son tour une dispersion magique sur Wufeï qui retrouva sa mobilité et attaqua à la vitesse de l'éclair, tranchant les pattes des araignées restantes pour les déstabiliser avant de les empaler façon shish kebab sur son katana.

A partir de là, la bataille était gagnée. Duo lança un sort de hâte sur l'ensemble du groupe ce qui leur permit d'infliger leurs coups avec une vitesse surnaturelle et la prêtresse et les dernières araignées tombèrent sous leur lames.

Dans son dernier souffle la prêtresse cria :

"Naïlee… Naïlee vous maudit. Vous l'avez vaincue mais vous ne vaincrez pas la grande empoisonnée… Héhé. La grande empoisonnée va tous vous… !"

Mais Duo avait récupéré son épée et il interrompit la malédiction de la folle d'un coup de Deathscythe en plein dans la gorge. Les yeux noirs, la voix sifflante il dit, s'apprêtant à lui infliger un deuxième coup bien qu'elle soit déjà morte :

"Tais-toi sorcière… Tais-toi !"

Un Trowa gravement empoisonné par le venin d'une des araignées arrêta son geste. Duo se retourna brutalement, les yeux brûlants de fureur mais s'apercevant de l'état de son ami, il se calma brutalement :

"Trowa ! Il faut te soigner immédiatement ! Le venin d'araignée mutante est mortel !"

A ces mots, Cypher se baissa vers le cadavre de la prêtresse et entreprit de la fouiller. Il retira du cadavre une bague magique et trouva dans un sac qu'elle portait une ceinture non identifiée ainsi que plusieurs fioles vertes. Il en tendit une à Trowa :

"Bien que folle, cette adepte de Lloth savait ce qu'elle faisait. Avale, c'est un antidote."

Trowa faiblissant, il s'assit par terre avant de boire la potion. Ombre-Noire vint poser sa tête sur son genou pendant qu'il se reposait et que la dryade et Quatre guérissaient les diverses blessures du groupe.

"On s'en tire pas si mal que ça finalement, pas de quoi te mettre dans tous tes états Duo" Fit le clerc avec humour en retirant un crochet d'araignée enfoncé dans l'armure de cuir de Trowa. Il savait que quand l'elfe était dans cet état là il fallait tout faire pour lui changer les idées.

Duo regarda son ami d'un air noir et ironisa :

"Oh, bien sûr ! J'ai juste été kidnappé par une araignée répugnante, retenu contre ma volonté, déshabillé, huilé et presque été boulotté par ces horribles bestioles mais à part ça, tout va bien. J'ai juste reçu l'humiliation de ma vie, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je sois subitement saisi d'envies de meurtre !"

"En parlant de ça" fit Cypher avec un petit sourire "Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais t'habiller un peu ? Parce que ton sort de peau de pierre ne va pas tenir longtemps et que dessous, tu es toujours à poil…Pas que je m'en plaigne, bien entendu."

"Oui," renchérit Trowa d'un air légèrement ironique "j'ignorais que les temples de Lloth étaient en fait des camps naturistes."

Duo grommela une malédiction, attrapa d'un geste sec vêtements et armure que lui tendait un Wufeï goguenard et se dirigea derrière l'autel pour s'habiller. Si le sort de peau de pierre n'avait pas coloré son teint habituel d'une couche de pierre grise, on aurait pu voir qu'il venait de rougir comme une écrevisse. Cypher en profita pour se présenter aux autres membres du groupe tandis que Trowa et Ombre-noire avaient une petite discussion mentale :

_Je n'avais pas réalisé que Duo était si puissant… Son sort a tué quasiment toutes les araignées d'un seul coup…_

_Rien d'étonnant. Ce gamin est comme toi, c'est une puissance qui attend d'être éveillée… Mais il semble très instable. Heureusement, il s'est calmé en te voyant dans cet état sinon je crois qu'il y aurait eu plus de dégâts._

_Une puissance ? Je ne comprends pas. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'inquièterait pour moi._

_Ha, louveteau… C'est visible comme la truffe au milieu de la face. Mais bon, mieux vaut laisser les choses suivre leur cours, du moins pour l'instant,_ dit le loup avec une trace d'amusement dans les yeux. Changeant de sujet, il ajouta : _J'ai trouvé que ce petit elfe était très bien fait de sa personne sans ces drôles de choses que vous appelez vêtements. Qu'en penses-tu Trowa ?_

_Je n'ai pas fait attention_, répondit mentalement le rôdeur un peu trop rapidement.

_Vraiment ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies d'aussi mauvais yeux, louveteau, _dit l'animal avec une fausse nonchalance_. Pas de regrets, tu auras certainement d'autres occasions. J'y veillerais._

Trowa rougit. Si il avait su que son familier serait aussi mêle-tout, il aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de le convoquer. Le regard malicieux que lui jetaient les yeux bleu glace lui disait assez qu'il était percé à jour.

Le sujet de leur conversation s'étant rhabillé, il s'avança vers le groupe d'amis.

Wufeï jeta un coup d'œil vers les araignées que Duo avait décimé. Les dégâts sur elles étaient singuliers et il ne pu se retenir de poser la question :

"C'était quoi ça ?" demanda t'il à l'elfe en désignant les bestioles dont les pattes étaient horriblement repliées sur elles-mêmes.

"Oh, ça ?" répondit négligemment Duo. "Juste un petit sort de flétrissure abominable. Ça bouffe toute l'humidité d'un corps, mort et momification en un seul sortilège, plus besoin de pompes funèbres. J'adore les deux en un, pas toi ?"

Wufeï hocha muettement la tête, encore sous le choc. Sous ses pieds, les pattes desséchées des araignées craquaient et s'effritaient dans un bruit sourd. Abominable était le mot, il espérait bien ne jamais tomber sur un shampoing qui ait les mêmes effets. Jusque là, il avait juste pensé que Duo était dangereux et qu'il manquait de sérieux mais il était en train de revoir son jugement à la hausse. 

L'elfe était incontrôlable et imprévisible, une combinaison juste… Mortelle.

Voyant le malaise de l'asiatique, Quatre eut pitié et vint à son secours :

"Nous devrions finir de nettoyer ce sanctuaire, histoire de le libérer de l'influence de Lloth. Je suis sûr qu'il y a bien un ou deux monstres qui attendent impatiemment que tu leur essaye tes sorts dessus, Duo."

A ces côtés, la dryade, jusque là silencieuse, acquiesça :

"Je suis inquiète. Le troisième élément du Pentacle que ce sanctuaire abrite a été souillé. Il faut faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Seul l'élu du troisième élément aurait le pouvoir d'assainir l'esprit de la forêt."

"Le Pentacle ?" Dirent en même temps les quatre. Duo quant à lui ajouta :

"Oh non, j'en étais sûr. Le vieux crabe avait une bonne raison pour nous envoyer ici ! Dès qu'on en aura fini avec cette forêt de malheur, il va devoir s'expliquer !"

Cypher leur jeta un regard calculateur. Il avait senti que ces quatre jeunes gens étaient spéciaux mais les évènements prenaient soudain une tournure très intéressante. Si son instinct ne le trompait pas, l'histoire était sur le point de s'écrire sous ses yeux. Dans les nombreux livres qu'il avait lu, il était tombé plusieurs fois sur des fragments de la légende et s'était toujours demandé si elle contenait un semblant de vérité. Il semblait bien qu'il allait pouvoir vérifier cela de près.

"De quoi parlez-vous ?" dit la dryade avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Quatre poussa un soupir :

"Un oracle à la gomme a prétendu que nous étions quatre des cinq membres du Pentacle. Là-dessus, sans qu'on nous aie rien expliqué, nous avons été envoyés en mission dans cette forêt et débrouilles-toi."

"J'la sens mal, cette histoire." Gémit Duo. "Je sais que ça va mal se passer, mon sixième sens ne se trompe jamais."

L'elfe pouvait sentir le début d'une migraine nerveuse battre à ses tempes.

Trowa qui se sentait mieux décida d'intervenir :

"Vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez mais quoiqu'il en soit, je ne peux pas laisser cet endroit dans cet état là."

"Il ne serait pas honorable de te laisser affronter ce danger seul" répondit Wufeï. "Le sort de cette forêt m'importe peu mais puisque nous sommes là, autant que nous allions jusqu'au bout des choses."

Quatre acquiesça pour montrer son accord et Duo soupira :

"Bon, voilà qui est réglé. Cypher, tu n'es pas avec nous, tu as le choix. Que fais-tu ?"

Cypher réfléchit mais sa décision était déjà prise : "Bon, ok. Allons jouer les boy-scouts."

Guidés par la dryade, le petit groupe s'enfonça dans les entrailles du royaume de l'esprit de la forêt. Les couloirs sombres étaient baignés d'une lueur verdâtre malsaine qui semblait aller en s'intensifiant plus ils s'approchaient du centre du temple.

Finalement, ils débouchèrent dans une grande pièce vide si ce n'est un autel d'où émanait la lumière. 

Tous ses sens en alerte, Duo s'avança vers la lumière dans un état second. Il y avait gravé là une grande étoile cabalistique à cinq branches auxquelles correspondaient cinq étranges symboles. L'étoile était entourée d'un cercle, c'était un pentacle.

C'était le troisième symbole qui émettait cette lumière verte aveuglante.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Duo murmura : "Il manque quelque chose… le pentacle est déséquilibré…où est le premier élément ? Les ténèbres me le cachent, je n'arrive pas à le voir…"

Le contact d'une main sur son épaule le ramena à lui : "Duo, est-ce que ça va, tu es tout pâle ? Et de quoi parlais-tu à l'instant ? 

Troublé, Duo se retourna et vit que Quatre l'avait entendu et qu'il avait l'air inquiet.

"Je ne sais pas Q… Je ne me sens pas très bien."

Un œil préoccupé sur Quatre et Duo, Wufeï demanda :

"C'est ça le fameux Pentacle ? C'est encore une de vos étranges coutumes occidentales auxquelles je ne comprends rien, c'est ça ?"

Ce fut Cypher qui intervint :

"Non, c'est bien plus que ça, c'est une légende dont j'ai trouvé la trace dans d'anciens écrits. Il parait qu'à chaque fois que l'intégrité de ce monde est en danger, les cinq élus sont rappelés. Ces cinq élus sont le Pentacle. Enfin, en théorie. Si vous êtes bien ce que vous paraissez être, il manque l'un d'entre vous car vous n'êtes que quatre. Et il y a autre chose d'étrange."Fit-il en désignant le pentacle.

"Regardez bien. Le troisième élément brille, ce qui est normal puisque c'est son sanctuaire. Mais ce qui est anormal, c'est le deuxième symbole. Il brille par intermittence. Ça doit vouloir dire… Mais non, c'est impossible !"

Duo soupira, une main sur sa tempe. Son mal de tête allait en s'amplifiant et il avait l'impression que sa tête était sur le point d'éclater :

"Quoi donc encore ?"

"Ça veut dire que le deuxième membre du Pentacle est partiellement éveillé."

"Et alors ?" grogna Duo.

"Vous ne comprenez pas… Le deuxième point du Pentacle est son point de concentration. Il devrait être activé en dernier car il est le plus instable des cinq." Continua Cypher, fasciné par la forme géométrique devant lui.

Un peu plus clairvoyants que ceux de ses camarades, les yeux de Trowa se posèrent sur Duo. Le plus instable des cinq ? Il manquait peut-être le cinquième mais des quatre, le seul qui pouvait être décrit par l'adjectif "instable", c'était Duo. Et l'elfe semblait de plus en plus agité depuis qu'il s'étaient approchés du Pentacle gravé sur l'autel. Cette hypothèse expliquait aussi la puissance incroyable que le mage pouvait déployer… Mais si Duo était le deuxième membre du Pentacle, comment avait-il pu être éveillé ? Et que voulait dire ce terme d'abord "éveill"?

Mais Trowa n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Leur seul avertissement fut un bruissement de cuir derrière eux et soudain la dryade tomba sur ses genoux, transpercée de part en part au niveau de l'abdomen par un appendice en forme de fer de lance. Et la mauvaise nouvelle, c'était que l'appendice en question était rattaché à une wiverne colossale. 

La bête draconique poussa un cri sauvage et ôta sa queue du cadavre ensanglanté de la dryade, faisant face aux aventuriers. Une serre monstrueuse visa Wufeï mais plus rapide que l'éclair, le kensaï avait bougé juste à temps et profita de l'ouverture laissée par le mouvement pour viser le monstre au niveau des côtes. Malheureusement son coup, pourtant puissant, n'arriva pas à percer les écailles de la bête.

Préparant un sort, Duo cria à Wufeï : "Eloigne-là du groupe et dégage."

Le kensaï exécuta la manœuvre et la wiverne reçut une énorme boule de feu de la part de Duo. La bête poussa un hurlement de douleur et lâcha son souffle empoisonné. Les réflexes de Quatre sauvèrent le groupe du venin de la bête : il lança immédiatement un sort pour neutraliser le poison autour d'eux. Cypher, Trowa et Wufeï s'avancèrent pour couvrir les lanceurs de sorts : Duo en profita pour lancer un sort d'immobilisation sur la bête.

Mais ils avaient un problème : Ils avaient beau frapper l'animal immobilisé, leurs coups ne portaient pas. De frustration, Duo balança un sort de projectiles magiques sur l'animal et il eut la surprise de s'apercevoir que là où chaque missile aurait dû faire impact, il y avait une brève lumière verdâtre qui semblait tout absorber. C'est alors qu'il comprit.

"La bête tire sa puissance du pentacle ! Nous n'arriverons jamais à l'abattre tant que nous n'aurons pas brisé le lien qui l'y rattache !" cria-il en direction de ses compagnons.

Trowa fut le premier à réagir et il tenta d'approcher de l'autel. Aussitôt la lumière qui provenait du troisième élément se mit à briller et sans savoir pourquoi, Trowa l'effleura des doigts. Il sentit aussitôt l'énergie affluer mais elle était imparfaite, corrompue et une voix féminine bienveillante, aussi ancienne que la terre surgit dans sa tête :

_Appelle-moi par mon nom, enfant et mon pouvoir sera le tien._

Ce nom, Trowa le connaissait et il franchit ses lèvres, raisonnant dans la pièce :

_"Gaïa"_

Aussitôt l'énergie se mit à pulser en lui, cette fois pure, invincible et une aura d'émeraude l'entoura. Il avait soudain l'impression de tout savoir, de ne faire plus qu'un avec la terre mère. Se retournant vers la wiverne, il envoya un rayon irrésistible vers la bête toujours immobilisée et la terrassa en un coup.

Libérée, l'énergie de Gaïa se répandit dans le sanctuaire, le régénérant à son passage et frappant tour à tour Quatre, Wufeï et Duo.

Le troisième élément venait d'être réveillé et rien n'aurait pu aider L'elfe à échapper à ce qui devait se passer. Il vacilla sur ses pieds en sentant l'énergie que Trowa venait de libérer envahir la pièce et entrer en lui comme une lame de fond qui dévastait tout sur son passage. Il la sentit pulser dans ses veines et se mêler à la sienne, tellement puissante, tellement incontrôlable que sa vision s'obscurcit et qu'il tomba évanoui sur le sol, pris de convulsions.

********

L'onde du réveil de Trowa se répandit concentriquement sur le monde comme sur la surface d'un étang immobile, éveillant les principaux protagonistes de l'histoire… Lady Une s'enfonça un peu plus dans son trône, un air satisfait aux lèvres tandis qu'elle caressait un chat blanc qui sommeillait sur ses genoux.

Non loin d'elle, profondément endormi, un certain paladin déchu se mit à s'agiter dans son sommeil et commença à rêver…

Il était près d'un feu qui brûlait brillamment mais qui pourtant ne semblait pas arriver à modifier l'obscurité tout autour car Heero ne pouvait pas voir à plus de trois mètres en face de lui, comme si il était cerné par un mur de ténèbres solides. Il fixa le feu d'un air pensif mais fut interrompu par une voix à coté de lui. Il sursauta légèrement ; il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait de la compagnie.

"Tu sais Heero… Je ne l'ai dit à personne, mais j'ai peur"

Le paladin écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la personne qui parlait : c'était l'elfe aux yeux violets et aux longs cheveux qu'il avait vu si souvent dans ses rêves mais dont il ignorait toujours le nom. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole dans ses rêves. Il était là, si près de lui que Heero n'aurait eu qu'à tendre la main pour le toucher.

Mais l'elfe avait l'air si triste… Il était assis à même le sol, la tête à moitié enfouie dans les genoux, replié sur lui-même comme si il essayait de se protéger vainement de quelque chose.

Le contraste entre cet elfe et celui, furieux, avec lequel il s'était si férocement battu peu de temps auparavant était incroyable et pourtant Heero savait qu'il s'agissait bien de la même personne. La détresse et la tristesse qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux violets causaient une peine intense au paladin. Quelque chose dans son cœur disait qu'ils devaient être ensemble, unis et non pas ennemis. L'elfe continua, le regard perdu dans le feu :

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce poids repose sur mes épaules… j'ai tellement de mal à contrôler tout ça… Il suffit de pas grand-chose, juste un instant de faiblesse et je risque de perdre le contrôle. Je sens le chaos grandir en moi et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le contenir… Je ne pense pas que les autres puissent comprendre."

Heero resta muet. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir consoler le jeune homme mais ne savait comment s'y prendre. Son impuissance lui déchirait le cœur. Soudain les yeux violets cessèrent de fixer le feu et se tournèrent vers lui. Heero ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir une étincelle noire y briller.

"Mais toi… Tu peux me comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?"

Oui. Oui Heero pouvait comprendre. Cette sensation de ne rien pouvoir contrôler, il la ressentait à chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans un miroir. Ce que l'elfe essayait de lui expliquer, il en avait fait l'amère expérience. Sans mot dire, il tendit la main vers la joue de l'elfe qu'il caressa doucement. Les yeux violets se fermèrent, ne laissant qu'une expression de soulagement sur le visage aux traits fins et sans qu'il ne sache comment, Heero se trouva tout près de l'elfe.

Celui-ci soupira et se blottit tout contre le paladin. Il n'y avait aucune trace de crainte sur son visage et Heero se surprit à fixer les lèvres roses et pleines, sans pouvoir faire un mouvement.

"Quand je suis dans tes bras, je n'ai pas de doute, mais quand je suis seul… Je suis désolé de ne pas être plus fort."

D'une voix rauque, Heero répondit :

"Je ne penses pas que tu sois faible. Même si tu es seul, tu résistes et tu es assez fort pour demander de l'aide si nécessaire. Je n'en suis pas capable."

"Oui… Tu gardes tout en toi, n'est ce pas… Tu ne demandes jamais rien, même le réconfort le plus essentiel. Je te regarde et je sais que tu as envie de m'embrasser, et pourtant tu ne le fais pas parce que tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre et que tu as peur…Tu n'as pas beaucoup confiance en toi… Tu as tort." Dit-il en passant ses mains dans les boucles désordonnées du paladin.

Un sourire malicieux éclaira les yeux de l'elfe qui n'étaient plus obscurcis par la moindre ombre, comme si il suffisait de la présence de Heero pour le rassurer et il continua :

"Mais moi aussi j'ai envie de t'embrasser et je n'ai pas peur."

Joignant le geste à la parole, les lèvres de l'elfe se posèrent sur celles de l'humain. Incapable de soutenir le regard améthyste, Heero céda et ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par les sensations. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de plus doux ni de plus enivrant que ce baiser et un long gémissement d'abandon s'échappa de sa bouche dans celle de l'elfe qui répondit par une espèce de ronronnement de plaisir. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, l'elfe posa sa tête sur l'épaule du paladin et le contempla, les yeux mi-clos.

Souviens-toi Heero. Souviens-toi de mon nom. Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps et de nous cinq, tu es le seul à pouvoir te souvenir… S'il te plaît…

Et soudain, ce fut comme si l'ensemble des choses qui faisaient l'elfe, du goût sucré de ses lèvres à la couleur de ses yeux lui criaient quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il savait mais qui était profondément enfoui en lui. Deux syllabes passèrent les lèvres de Heero :

"Duo…"

Et soudain la magie du rêve se brisa et Heero se réveilla dans le donjon de Lady Une, à des kilomètres de la seule personne capable de le réconforter… A des kilomètres d'un elfe que le paladin avait transformé par ses choix en un ennemi.

Heero porta deux doigts à ses lèvres où il pouvait toujours sentir le baiser et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne pu retenir les larmes qui lui vinrent aux yeux et fut obligé d'étouffer ses sanglots dans son oreiller pour que personne ne les entende.

*********

Notes de l'auteur : Didiou ! Pauvre Heero. Apparemment tout le monde à l'air d'aimer le martyrisage de Heero (ça change de Duo) mais bon, je n'en rajoute une louche que parce que c'est dans le scénario et je dois dire, j'adore cette scène, c'est juste le mélange idéal : Angst, onirisme, mystère avec une pointe de yaoi pour lier le tout. Mine de rien, je pense que cette scène met en lumière un aspect de Heero qui est souvent laissé dans l'ombre…En plus, ça rassure les amatrices de 1x2x1 (oui y'en a, bon sang !). Et ça va continuer. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufeï… Tout le monde va avoir une dose d'angst de derrière les fagots. Accrochez vos ceintures parce que ce fic ne fait que commencer ! Tellement de choses à révéler… Muwahaha ! J'adore ce scénar ! Je pensais mettre du temps à écrire ce chapitre… Mais finalement, ce qui m'a posé le plus de problèmes, c'est le milieu du chapitre et l'éveil de Tro. *baille* crevée moi. Ça vaut bien une petite review, non ?

Les dessous du pentacle

_La création des personnages :_

_Wufe_

Aah, ce cher Wufeï. Pas facile de déterminer la classe qui lui convient le mieux bien qu'il ait à l'évidence toutes les facultés pour faire un bon guerrier. Voici ses stats :

Race : Humain

Force : 17 

Dextérité : 17

Constitution : 16

Sagesse : 16

Intelligence : 15

Charisme : 13 (Après tout, c'est de mister bâton dans le cul dont on parle…)

Et un alignement loyal neutre.

Wufeï possède un bon combo for/dex/cons ce qui fait de lui un guerrier même si j'ai longtemps hésité entre cette classe et celle de moine pour lui. Finalement le Kensaï a gagné à une longueur de katana puisque le moine combat à mains nues. Le guerrier kensaï utilise un style à deux lames mortel, basé sur la rapidité. Il ne porte donc aucune armure qui le ralentirait plus qu'autre chose.

En tant que Kensaï, Wufeï utilise un style à deux armes, un katana et un kodachi. Comme toute sa maîtrise est centrée sur ses lames avec lesquelles il ne fait qu'un, Wufeï n'utilise aucune arme de jet. Il possède une capacité spéciale, le "ki" qui lui permet de concentrer les coups et sa puissance pour une meilleure efficacité.

Arme principale : Le katana Shenlong qui inflige des dêgats de feu et le kodachi Nataku qui augmente les capacités de son porteur.

Encore un chapitre d'écrit ! Si vous voulez m'aider à maintenir ce rythme, reviewez : ça me motive et me donne de l'inspiration. Cela dit, il est possible que je fasse une petite pause pour écrire un nouveau chapitre d'une autre de mes séries alors on verra bien.


	7. Masques

_Le masque derrière lequel vous vous cachez est peut-être excellent, mais la vérité se trouve toujours derrière. Et parfois, ce masque peut tomber, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Il ne reste alors plus qu'à espérer que cette vérité, vous savez comment l'assumer._

Extrait des "réflexions d'un voleur/mage"

_Would you like my mask ?_

_Would you like my mirror_

_Cries the man in the shadowing hood_

_You can look at yourself_

_You can look at each other_

_Or you can look at the face of your God_

Marrakesh night market, Loreena McKennitt

Erszebeth

_Le Pentacle_

_Chapitre six_ : Masques 

L'éveil de Duo fut un processus extrêmement graduel. Ses membres étaient lourds, son corps douillettement installé sur une surface moelleuse. Etrangement, il avait même l'impression d'être bercé dans son demi-sommeil, ce qui calmait l'énergie qui bouillonnait constamment dans ses veines.

L'un dans l'autre, toujours pas éveillé, Duo avait l'impression de se retrouver au lendemain d'une gueule de bois retentissante sans avoir pourtant bu la moindre goutte d'alcool. Il pouvait sentir son sang battre à ses tempes et avait la distincte impression qu'il avait rêvé de quelque chose d'important, sans pour autant arriver à s'en souvenir. 

Essayant de se secouer, Duo leva vaguement la tête de l'endroit où elle était posée et marmonna avec incohérence :

"Mmmfrph ?"

"Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants." lui dit la voix familière de Quatre. 

Le guérisseur se trouvait à son chevet, l'air fatigué mais curieusement rassuré.

Duo daigna ouvrir les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une pièce inconnue, étendu sur un lit étroit mais confortable. Détail étrange, les murs de la pièce semblaient être faits de bois.

"Mmmh Quatre, tu as le nom du dragon qui m'est passé dessus ? Mal partout…" Marmonna l'elfe en se tenant la tête.

"Tu ne te souviens pas ?"

"Me souvenir de quoi ? Je sais que j'ai fait des drôles de rêves, mais pas moyen de m'en rappeler" fit duo en baillant.

"Le temple de la forêt, la wiverne… Le Pentacle ! Tu es tombé dans les pommes, tu nous as fait une de ses peurs… A Trowa surtout" ajouta le clerc malicieusement.

Des images flashèrent devant les yeux de Duo tandis que la mémoire lui revenait. Un tourbillon de couleurs où le vert était prépondérant, jusqu'à ce que cette couleur le frappe de plein fouet en un kaléidoscope de camaïeux de verts qui fusionnaient en lui et libéraient un peu plus l'énergie qu'il essayait de contenir. Il la sentit le parcourir en arcs électriques, tellement puissante, pulsante, que plus rien n'importait… Il la sentit augmenter encore puis…

Tout fut noir.

Duo revint à la réalité quand la main d'un Quatre affolé se mit à s'agiter devant ses yeux :

"Duo ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?"

Le visage impassible, Duo tourna ses yeux vers son ami et acquiesça muettement. Un frisson parcouru Quatre : les yeux de Duo n'étaient pas de leur clair violet habituel mais d'un prune foncé. Le jeune humain avait parfois vu cette couleur quand quelque chose n'allait pas chez l'elfe. Maintenant, il commençait à mieux comprendre les sautes d'humeur de son compagnon.

Duo laissa quelques instants de silence passer, puis il demanda d'une voix grave :

"Quand Trowa a débloqué cette énergie… Qu'as-tu ressenti ?"

"Je ne sais pas au juste. Une énergie, une connexion qui se formait, mais c'est comme si en fait elle avait été toujours là et qu'elle se réveillait… Je crois que je commence vaguement à comprendre ce qu'est le Pentacle. Ce que je ne comprends toujours pas, c'est pourquoi toi tu t'es évanoui…"

Duo ne répondit pas et ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce inconnue où il se trouvait. L'étrange sensation d'être bercée continuait toujours, ce n'était pas un rêve.

"Euh Quatre ? Mais où on est ?"

"Tu vas rire… En fait, Cypher est un pirate."

Un pirate ? Minute… tu veux dire qu'on est sur un bateau ? Mais on était à des kilomètres de la mer !

"Et on est toujours à des kilomètres de la mer… Le bateau de Cypher est un spelljammer."

"Un spelljammer ?!"

Duo cligna des yeux. Il avait toujours rêvé de voir un de ces fameux navires volants. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un comme Cypher avait pu mettre la main sur l'un de ces bijoux, mais ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Oubliant son mal de tête, Duo sortit en vitesse de la cabine où il se trouvait, à moitié habillé et avec un Quatre affolé par le bien être de son malade derrière.

********

Un peu plus tard, Quatre avait fini par laisser Duo tranquille et l'elfe vagabondait sur _le saphir étoil_, le spelljammer de Cypher. C'était un navire magnifique, taillé dans un bois nacré et dont les voiles semblaient refléter le soleil et le ciel environnant. Emerveillé, Duo était monté sur le pont et cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'il regardait les nuages moutonner autour du navire. Il y avait quelque chose de surréaliste de voler ainsi dans un bateau. Tout à sa contemplation, il n'entendit pas le pas léger du rôdeur qui s'approchait de lui.

"Tu te sens mieux ?"

Duo fit oui de la tête et s'assit en appuyant son dos au bastingage. Trowa fit de même tandis que Ombre-Noire en profitait pour poser sa tête sur la cuisse de l'elfe. Duo regarda le familier de son ami avec curiosité et commença machinalement à lui caresser la tête entre les deux oreilles, pour le plus grand plaisir du loup :

_Oooooh__… Je m'en doutais, l'elfe à des doigts très déliés…Tu ne veux pas qu'il te caresse aussi ? Ooooh… Un peu plus à droite, oui, juste l_

Trowa rougit en recevant par lien mental la sensation et des images très intéressantes où figuraient un Duo pas très habillé en train de lui faire un massage… Seul l'inquiétude du rôdeur pour son compagnon lui permit de conserver son sérieux.

Mais la conversation de Trowa avec son familier fut interrompue par une question de Duo :

"C'est pas que je me plaigne du moyen de transport, mais on va où comme ça ?"

"On retourne à l'académie… avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, nous avons besoin d'explications de la part de l'archimage, tu ne crois pas ?"

Ne se sentant pas d'humeur bavarde, Duo se contenta d'aquiesçer. Sa migraine ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître et soudain, la lumière brillante du soleil semblait trop vive.

_Surtout_, ajouta mentalement le rôdeur en contemplant l'elfe, _que tu t'es écroulé pris de convulsions. Bon sang, j'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre et Wufeï et Quatre étaient très inquiets aussi… Nous devons en savoir plus pour éviter que cela se reproduise._

_Si tu es inquiet pour lui louveteau, pourquoi ne le lui montres tu pas ? _Interrompit son familier_. Ce serait le bon moment pour le prendre dans tes bras tu sais. Je crois que l'elfe aurait bien besoin de réconfort._

_Je…Je ne sais pas. Il pourrait mal le prendre…_

_Mal le prendre ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?_

Trowa ne répondit pas à son familier et décida de poser à Duo des questions qui commençaient à le tourmenter :

"Duo, te souviens-tu de ce que Cypher a dit juste avant que la wiverne n'attaque ?"

"Quelque chose à propos du deuxième symbole je crois ?"

"Oui… Il a dit que le deuxième symbole était le point d'équilibre instable du Pentacle et qu'il devait être éveillé en dernier… Et il a aussi dit que le deuxième membre du Pentacle était partiellement éveillé… Duo, je crois que c'est toi."

Duo pâlit visiblement et ses yeux fixèrent ceux du rôdeur.

"Comment as-tu été éveillé ?"

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. J'ai toujours été comme ça."

"Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose ! Sans doute avant que tu n'entres à l'académie…" Dit Trowa en scrutant les yeux de Duo, en vain.

"Je préfèrerais ne pas en parler" dit l'elfe sur la défensive, d'un ton définitif.

Mais Trowa ne perçut pas l'avertissement ou peut-être décida t'il de passer outre. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du voleur :

"Duo, ça pourrait être important."

Duo, déjà sur les nerfs, explosa au contact inattendu :

"Très bien ! Je ne me souviens de rien avant mon entrée à l'académie. Je ne sais pas qui étaient mes parents, je ne sais pas qui je suis ni même quel est mon vrai prénom. Les sept premières années de ma vie sont un trou noir ! Ça te va ?" Cria l'elfe, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. 

Un arc électrique violet parcouru Duo pendant son accès de colère et vint frapper la main de Trowa. Le rôdeur écarta sa main comme si il venait d'être ébouillanté, plus surpris que réellement blessé.

Le visage de Duo prit une expression clairement horrifiée en voyant ce qu'il avait fait sans le vouloir.

Il se leva précipitamment pour s'enfuir mais la voix de Trowa le fit s'immobiliser après quelques pas :

"Duo, attends…"

Le dos toujours tourné à Trowa, Duo dit avec une voix lasse :

"Tu vois… C'est ce que je voulais éviter. J'ai toujours eu trop d'énergie en moi, une énergie qui ne demande qu'à sortir. Si j'en perds le contrôle, qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer ? Et depuis que tu as relâché l'énergie du temple de la forêt… J'ai plus de mal que jamais à la contrôler, elle ne cesse de grandir. Je… J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Seul."

Trowa baissa la tête. Duo était son partenaire, et pourtant il se sentait impuissant à l'aider. Pire encore : par ses actions, il n'avait fait qu'ajouter au fardeau de l'elfe. Il pouvait toujours sentir la décharge d'énergie qui avait touché sa main. Il fit un petit effort et la réunit au creux de sa main où elle se mit à briller d'un éclat violet tourmenté. Finalement, il poussa un petit soupir et laissa son corps absorber l'énergie. Depuis qu'il avait réveillé Gaïa, il sentait que des modifications avaient lieu en lui. Lesquelles, il n'aurait pu le dire, et il s'en moquait pas mal… Mais peut être que grâce à elle il pourrait aider Duo.

_Tu devrais aller lui parler louveteau…_

_Ombre-Noire ?_

_Oui ?_

_La ferme, _dit Trowa d'un ton calme.

_Ces humains… Tous aussi peu raisonnables les uns que les autres._

*********

Mais décidemment, la chance n'était pas avec Duo. Il eut beau visiter le bateau de la cale aux cuisines, partout il y avait du monde qui s'affairait. Il finit par laisser tomber et décida d'aller se faire pendre dans la cabine du capitaine. A l'intérieur, Cypher, Quatre et Wufeï étaient attablés et discutaient devant des boissons. Ils accueillirent Duo chaudement et continuèrent à examiner les objets qui étaient sur la table et qu'ils avaient ramenés du temple de la forêt. 

Le sujet de conversation était l'étrange ceinture qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le sac de la prêtresse mais que même Cypher n'arrivait à identifier. Finalement, Wufeï se saisit du ceinturon et dit :

"Et bien, cette chose est visiblement magique ; il suffit de la mettre pour savoir ce qu'elle à comme effet !"

Et avant que Cypher ou Duo aient pu l'en empêcher, il boucla la ceinture autour de sa taille.

Et soudain, devant les yeux du kensaï le monde prit des couleurs différentes… Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Quatre… Et s'immobilisa. Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte avant du charme délicat du clerc ?

Le guerrier se jeta aussitôt aux pieds du clerc :

"Permettez-moi de louer votre beauté rayonnante, oh soleil de ma vie."

Et aussitôt, Quatre piqua un fard spectaculaire, de sorte qu'on pouvait se demander si il était gêné où surpris de la réaction surprenante du Kensaï d'habitude aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison.

Duo tourna son regard vers Cypher :

"Tu savais que c'était un objet maudit, pas vrai ?"

Cypher prit un air faussement honteux :

"Euh, je m'en doutais. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si Wufeï a commis cette erreur de débutant. Tout le monde sait qu'il faut identifier les objets qu'on trouve avant d'essayer de s'en servir, non ?"

"Nulle part ailleurs je n'ai vu de cheveux plus blonds, de peau aussi blanche ni d'yeux aussi bleus" continua Wufeï, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Si il avait eu une mandoline, il aurait poussé la sérénade à Quatre.

Plus qu'un peu surpris par le comportement du Kensaï, Duo regarda le barde d'un air soupçonneux. Il était presque sûr qu'il avait su ce qu'était la ceinture du premier coup d'œil et qu'il avait plus où moins poussé Wufeï à l'essayer.

"Vous auriez pu m'appeler. Je peux identifier magiquement les objets vous savez."

Sans mot, il s'approcha d'un Wufeï toujours en train de complimenter un Quatre toujours aussi rouge et jeta un sort qui lui permit de connaître aussitôt les propriétés de la ceinture en question :

"Tiens tiens… une ceinture anti-inhibitions, comme c'est pratique" Dit-il en contemplant d'un œil noir Cypher qui était très occupé à faire sa meilleure imitation du petit ange, auréole au-dessus de la tête comprise. "Et comme par hasard, c'est un objet maudit, ce qui fait que Wufeï ne pourra s'en débarrasser que si Quatre lui lance une délivrance de la malédiction dessus… 

"Je baise vos pieds si parfaits." Dit l'asiatique fasciné par Quatre  et aussitôt il tenta de mettre sa menace à exécution. Avec un cri pas très masculin, le clerc mis ses pieds en grand péril sous la chaise, à la grande déception de Wufeï qui semblait ignorer tout ce qui se passait autour de lui à part Quatre.

"Dites moi vous deux" dit l'elfe les mains sur les hanches en regardant Quatre et Cypher d'un air soupçonneux "vous n'auriez pas manigancé tout ça tout de même ?"

Cypher fit un signe négatif de la tête avec un petit air satisfait de lui tandis que Quatre, encore plus rouge si s'était possible, s'empressait de rassurer son ami :

"Non, oh non !"

Duo était fixé. C'était encore un coup du barde. Mais objectivement, ce nouveau Wufeï débarrassé de son bâton dans le cul était franchement comique et plutôt sympathique. Il jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Quatre :

"Bon alors, qu'est ce que tu attends pour le débarrasser de cette malédiction ?"

Quatre eu du mal à répondre ; Wufeï venait de le prendre la main et tentait l'opération périlleuse du baise-main. Le clerc glissa de sa chaise et s'empressa de s'éloigner de l'asiatique.

"Je n'ai pas mémorisé de sort de délivrance de la malédiction… On ne s'en sert quasiment jamais…" dit-il à l'adresse de Duo.

"Ouais. Dis plutôt que ça ne te déplait pas de te faire draguer par ton partenaire…"

Quatre rougit et se mit à courir autour de la table, poursuivi par un Wufeï toujours aussi énamouré :

"Ne restez pas là comme deux ronds de flancs vous deux ! Aidez-moi !"

Mais Cypher et Duo étaient bien trop occupés à se tenir les côtes de rire. Finalement, entre deux crises de fou rire, Duo finit par viser Wufeï avec un sort et celui-ci tomba par terre, stoppé net.

Quatre s'approcha prudemment du kensaï immobile :

"Duo… C'était quoi ton sort ?"

Ce fut Wufeï qui donna la réponse quand il se mit à ronfler. 

Duo essuya les larmes de rire qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Ce bref interlude lui avait permis de se détendre à défaut de réfléchir à la situation comme il le voulait au départ. Finalement, peut-être que fonctionner en équipe avait du bon finalement.

*********

La nuit tombait, Wufeï ronflait toujours et le spelljammer était redescendu sur le plancher des vaches. Quatre était parti à la recherche d'herbes médicinales ou peut être avait il juste voulu mettre de l'espace entre lui et Wufeï tant qu'il ne pourrait pas débarrasser le kensaï de sa malédiction, Duo étudiait son livre de sorts à la lueur du feu à son habitude et Trowa, quant à lui, broyait du noir en regardant l'elfe, si proche et pourtant si loin.

_On peut savoir pourquoi tu ne lui fais pas du rentre dedans ? C'est ton partenaire après tout et c'est un spécimen d'elfe en pleine sant_

_Ombre-noire ! Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus que tu abordes cette question !_

Le loup jeta un coup d'œil amusé à son partenaire.

_Il n'y a pas de quoi être si coincé, louveteau. Tu es plus qu'en age de te trouver un compagnon et celui-ci à juste la bonne odeur. Tu devrais un peu plus suivre tes instincts. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment vous, êtres à deux pattes, avez réussi à vivre si longtemps en ayant aussi peu de jugeotte._

_Ce n'est pas ça mais… C'est un elfe._

_Et alors ? Toi aussi, non ?_

_C'est différent, je suis un *demi elfe*. Les elfes, les vrais…. Ils détestent les sangs mêlés, dit_ Trowa dans un soupir.

Son apparence extérieure ne trahissait pas les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, mais par leur lien, Ombre-Noire pouvait dire que Trowa se sentait inférieur à Duo pour cette raison. Sans mot dire, il se rapprocha du rôdeur et se frotta à lui pour lui faire comprendre que cette nouvelle ne changeait rien pour lui. Mais bien sûr, il n'était pas Duo et il ne pouvait ainsi donner qu'un réconfort mineur alors il décida de détendre l'atmosphère :

_Bien sûr, les loups ne s'encombrent pas d'autant de formalités. On sniffe juste le derrière de la femelle et si elle a la bonne odeur, c'est parti…_

_Ombre-Noire !_

_Oh, pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux. Je peux lire dans ta tête… Et je sais exactement ce que tu as envie de faire avec Duo._

Par lien mental, le familier envoya au rôdeur une image très détaillée de Trowa et Duo ensemble.

_Ombre-Noire !!_

_J'arrête si tu vas lui dire ce qui te préoccupe… De toute façon, je sais qu'il aurait bien besoin de te parler, lui aussi._

_C'est du chantage !_

A ces mots, la scène dans la tête du rôdeur se fit encore plus précise et Trowa se mit à rougir comme une pastèque, au grand plaisir du loup qui s'amusait beaucoup à faire perdre contenance au demi-elfe d'habitude si maître de lui.

_D'accord, j'y vais, mais par pitié, arrête !_

Le loup prit une expression satisfaite et s'installa un peu plus près du feu en baillant tandis que Trowa s'en allait en maugréant parler à Duo.

De l'autre coté du feu, Duo leva la tête juste à temps pour voir Trowa s'approcher de lui, trop tard pour s'enfuir. Cependant, quelque chose d'inhabituel dans l'attitude du rôdeur attira son attention ; celui-ci avait l'air nerveux. Duo n'avait jamais vu Trowa agir ainsi. Celui-ci s'installa près de Duo et le regarda dans les yeux :

"Duo, je peux te poser une question ?" Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention de Duo, Trowa continua : "Tu es un elfe, et pourtant tu ne sembles pas gêné par ma présence…"

Duo ne s'attendait pas à cela et regarda Trowa avec un air interloqué :

"Je ne vois pas en quoi tu devrais me gêner…"

"Je suis un demi-elfe." 

Duo avait entendu des histoires à ce sujet. Il savait que les elfes ne voyaient pas le métissage avec un humain d'un bon œil.

"Tu sais… Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, je suis un orphelin. Alors les us et coutumes elfiques, à part ce que j'en ai lu dans les bouquins…J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. A la fois elfe et homme, mais aucun des deux."

Trowa tourna sa tête vers le feu et parla à mi-voix, comme pour lui-même :

"Si j'ai fini dans l'académie, ce n'est pas parce que je le voulais… Mais parce que moi aussi je suis un orphelin. Pour ce que j'en sais, mon père était un humain mais il nous a abandonné ma mère et moi peu avant ma naissance. Ma mère a longtemps assuré ma subsistance, mais un jour, un groupe d'elfes extrémistes l'ont lapidée. Ils n'appréciaient pas qu'elle ait "couché avec un humain", comme ils le disaient."

A ses cotés, Duo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Trowa parlait peu et jamais de lui-même. Il réalisait à quel point il devait être difficile au rôdeur de se livrer ainsi. Sans mot dire, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Trowa et l'attira vers lui. Trowa posa confortablement sa tête sur l'épaule de Duo et continua, sachant que s'il s'arrêtait maintenant, il ne pourrait jamais aller au bout de son histoire :

"Je ne sais pas très bien comment j'ai survécu, ils s'en étaient pris à moi aussi. Alors les dirigeants de la citée elfe on décidé de s'occuper de mon cas… Mais je les ai entendu parler… Ils voulaient juste se débarrasser de moi en fait. J'étais celui dont personne ne veut, le fauteur de troubles, parce que j'étais différent. Ils m'ont mis à l'académie comme on sort les ordures."

Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers Duo :

"Même les rares elfes de l'académie réagissent ainsi. Ils me regardent comme si j'étais sale, mais toi… Tu n'as pas peur de me toucher et tu me souris toujours."

"Et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en ferais autrement" dit Duo avec véhémence. "Tu serais criminel parce que tu es un demi-elfe ? Maudit dès la naissance parce que deux personnes se sont aimées ? Si il y a un crime, ce n'est pas toi qui l'a commis, mais ceux qui ont tué ta mère"

Etonné, Trowa regarda Duo avec les yeux ronds. Il y avait tant de feu et de vie dans l'elfe, tant d'énergie. C'était ce qui l'attirait vers lui comme un papillon de nuit vers la flamme, ce mouvement incessant, aussi changeant que le jeu de la lumière dans les mèches de l'elfe. 

Et à ce moment, Trowa su qu'il avait peut-être bien plus en commun avec Duo qu'on aurait pu le croire au premier abord. Sa présence semblait calmer l'elfe mais avait sur Trowa l'effet inverse : c'était comme si Duo lui communiquait son énergie et sa force. Trowa s'appuya contre Duo et passa sa main autour de sa taille. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé cet étrange voyage, Trowa se sentait en paix.

**********

Observant les événements dans son orbe de vision, Une fronça les sourcils. Le Pentacle commençait à trouver sa cohésion… Il allait falloir mettre quelques bâtons dans les roues de ces quatre là. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lancer un sort de divination pour savoir quelle serait la prochaine étape du groupe. Les cinq temples du Pentacle émettaient leur énergie et appelaient celui à qui ils étaient liés… Tôt où tard, leurs pas les amèneraient là où ils devaient être. 

C'est ce qu'il y a de bien avec les prophéties ; ceux qui en font l'objet ne réalisent jamais qu'ils sont les marionnettes du destin. Et bien sûr, la sorcière avait depuis longtemps appris comment manipuler les ficelles. Il était temps pour elle de mettre sa poupée personnelle au garde à vous et de la replacer sur l'échiquier.

Brièvement, elle hésita sur la marche à suivre : si elle envoyait Heero tuer l'archimage G sous les yeux du reste du Pentacle, se serait certainement très efficace… Mais le paladin risquait de ne pas arriver à temps là où elle voulait le placer ensuite.

Elle fit distraitement un signe vers Kagami, son assassin/mage, un maître des poisons et de l'illusion. Celui-ci s'approcha, son visage entièrement dissimulé par une capuche. A sa démarche, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute : C'était un tueur entraîné, extrêmement dangereux.

A mi-voix, elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Dans l'obscurité de sa capuche, Kagami sourit.

********

Notes de l'auteur : Oui, je sais, on ne voit pas Heero. C'est fait exprès. Plus loin dans le fic, il a un rôle très important et vous le verrez tout le temps mais pour l'instant, il ne rentre pas encore trop dans la danse et je ne peux le faire intervenir que dans ses rêves et dans les combats contre les quatre. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce fic va être très long et je veux prendre mon temps pour poser les personnages et le scénario comme je le veux. Si vous voulez aider ma motivation, pensez au pouvoir souverain de la review. ^^

********

Les dessous du Pentacle

_La création des personnages_

_Ombre-Noire_

Ombre-Noire est encore un personnage original, grandement basé sur celui d'Ego que j'avais créé pour "De l'autre coté du monde". Au départ, Ombre-Noire était une panthère et s'appelait Pattes-Agiles mais Laurie semblait penser que la panthère était un animal plus facilement associable à Duo qu'à Trowa et je dois bien avouer qu'elle avait raison. Néanmoins, Ombre-Noire a gardé énormément de ses caractéristiques de panthère dans mon esprit.

Force : 16 

Dextérité : 20

Constitution : 14

Sagesse : 13

Intelligence : 14

Charisme : 14 

Les capacités de sagesse, d'intelligence et de charisme sont supérieures au loup normal car Ombre-Noire est un familier (ce qui veut dire qu'il est plus intelligent que la moyenne de son espèce) et que son lien avec son humain renforce ses capacités latentes.

Ombre-Noire est non seulement de bon conseil et aide Trowa à s'exprimer un peu plus qu'il le fait d'habitude (Trowa a dans GW un très bon contact avec les lions du cirque, je pense que son contact avec les animaux peut l'aider à s'ouvrir au hommes, enfin, c'est ce que j'ai essayé de montrer avec le personnage d'Ombre-Noire.)

Ombre-Noire est un excellent scout car il est naturellement très bon en furtivité et pour se cacher dans l'ombre. Il est de plus une aide très pratique au combat où il peut par exemple détourner l'attention de l'ennemi pour permettre à Trowa de lancer l'un de ses sorts de druide. Il possède de plus de bonnes résistances à la magie.

Parmi les autres membres du pentacle, le seul qui puisse avoir un familier est Duo. Cependant, je n'ai toujours pas décidé si je lui en donnerais un et si oui, ce qu'il serait (probablement un chat ou une panthère, à moins que je choisisse la pixie).

Quoiqu'il en soit, encore un chapitre alors que je ne pensais pas avoir le temps d'en écrire un cette semaine… J'ai failli ne pas avoir le temps de le corriger à temps. Pour la semaine prochaine, on verra bien si je peux écrire un chapitre ou non. Sinon, j'en suis à 6 pages pour l'énigme Duo chapitre 19. Une petite review pour m'encourager ?


	8. Mauvais Augures

_Veuillez excuser les é et les erreurs bizarres dans le texte. Cela est malheureusement dû à l'upload sur ffn et ne figure absolument pas sur la version originale du chapitre._

_Le Chaos est la source de toute chose. Le Chaos est cyclique, aussi bien vie que mort. Du Chaos à la forme, de la forme au Chaos, voilà le Cycle de la Vie._

Extrait de la nature du Chaos

_It's no matter if you're born_

_To play the King or pawn_

_For the line is thinly drawn 'tween joy and sorrow,_

_So my fantasy_

_Becomes reality,_

_And I must be what I must be and face tomorrow._

Flowers never bend with the rainfall, Simon & Garfunkel

Erszebeth

_Le Pentacle_

_Chapitre sept_ : Mauvais augures 

Le "Saphir étoil", le spelljammer de Cypher, approchait à présent d'Althéa. Dans la lumière mourante du crépuscule, le ciel était comme un couvercle, chargé de lourds nuages menaçants qui empêchaient de voir les étoiles. Le vent soufflait avec de fortes bourrasques qui emplissaient les voiles et on pouvait entendre le bois du vaisseau craquer, le vent lui donnant une vie propre. La température était lourde, étouffante et l'air tout autour était comme coagulé. Le temps dans le royaume semblait subitement figé. 

Sur le pont du navire, Wufeï contemplait avec préoccupation le ciel. Son peuple était superstitieux et il voyait dans ce firmament pesant un très mauvais présage. Un peu plus tôt, Quatre l'avait libéré de la malédiction bénigne qui l'avait touché et depuis il se tenait à l'écart, honteux du comportement qu'il avait eu sous l'emprise du mauvais sort.

Mais surtout, il avait besoin d'un peu de calme pour réfléchir à la situation. Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'académie, les évènements s'enchaînaient avec une vitesse effarante et, même si Wufeï essayait de conserver un visage impassible devant ses coéquipiers, il n'était pas aussi assuré qu'il semblait l'être. Les évènements du temple de la forêt en particulier l'inquiétaient ; C'était comme si soudain la réalité s'était altérée, permettant à Trowa de frapper la wiverne d'un coup mortel alors que Duo semblait frappé de plein fouet par l'énergie que le rôdeur avait involontairement libérée.

Lui aussi l'avait ressenti cette énergie qui les parcourait et semblait réveiller quelque chose entre eux. Mais quoi ? Il y avait bien trop d'ombres et de non-dits qui entouraient la légende du Pentacle et des cinq membres qui le formaient.

Appuyé à la rambarde, Wufeï secoua la tête. Il y avait tellement de questions et si peu de réponses…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horizon couvert par des nuages bas. Ce n'était pas là qu'il trouverait la solution à ses interrogations. Changeant le sujet de ses pensées et repensant à Quatre, Wufeï devait bien s'avouer qu'il était bel et bien attiré par le jeune clerc, il n'aurait servi à rien de le nier après la brillante démonstration que Cypher l'avait poussé à accomplir en se débrouillant pour lui faire mettre la ceinture. Son impulsivité l'avait fait passer pour un idiot. Il n'était pas encore habitué aux manière occidentales mais avec Duo et Cypher dans les parages, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ferait mieux de vite apprendre car sinon ce genre de mésaventures risquait fort de se reproduire.

Sans doute Wufeï aurait-il été beaucoup plus décontracté si le poids de la tradition et celui des responsabilités n'avaient pas pesé sur ses épaules… Ces préoccupations avaient toujours été au premier rang de ses pensées dès son plus jeune âge. Mais quand il avait mis cette ceinture, tout était passé au second rang… à part Quatre.

Mais même si lui et le jeune clerc étaient à présent liés, cela voulait-il dire que Wufeï devait oublier les traditions de son peuple ? Héritier de la famille Chang, longtemps auparavant il avait été uni à une jeune femme, avant même qu'il ait l'âge de faire un choix. A présent, elle était morte à cause de lui et les évènements l'avaient poussé à s'exiler loin de sa patrie et de son clan…

Les paroles de la shaman qui avaient scellé son destin il y a si longtemps résonnaient encore dans sa tête : "Tant que tu seras dans cette ville, ta famille sera persécutée. Pour sauver ton clan, tu dois t'exiler."

C'était une décision difficile pour quelqu'un de dix ans mais c'était ce qu'il avait fait et à la lumière des derniers évènements, Wufeï se demandait si tout cela n'était pas dû au fait qu'il était l'un des membres du Pentacle… Comme si au moment où il était entré à l'académie, quelque chose s'était mis en route, déclanché par cette sensation qu'il avait eu, à la fois réelle et distante à chaque fois qu'il avait croisé Duo, Quatre ou Trowa dans les couloirs, une étrange attraction entre eux qui parfois le faisait se retourner sur ses pas.

Comme si le fait qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés au même endroit n'était pas un hasard…Encore une fois l'asiatique avait l'impression de ne pas être maître de sa destinée, pris entre des puissances contradictoires dont il ignorait tout.

L'asiatique avait horreur de cette sensation.

Plongé dans  ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Duo s'approcher et sursauta lorsqu'il l'entendit parler :

"Tout va bien Feï ?"

L'asiatique hocha la tête, le reste de son corps restant d'un maintien raidi par l'habitude.

"Tu sais, ça fait plaisir de savoir que sous tes dehors de porc-épic, tu es en fait quelqu'un de chaleureux…ça te rend plus humain." dit l'elfe d'un ton pensif, le regard fixé sur les lourds nuages.

Wufeï tourna un regard perçant sur l'elfe, essayant de détecter la moindre trace de sarcasme, mais ni le visage de l'elfe ni le ton de sa voix ne semblaient en contenir la moindre. Curieusement, Duo avait l'air détendu, sans ce sourire parfois forcé qui cachait si souvent ce qu'il pensait. L'elfe était sérieux, tout simplement. Wufeï haussa un sourcil. Au fond, il aimait bien le voleur même si celui-ci était tout son contraire. Avoir l'elfe à proximité demandait un petit temps d'adaptation, voilà tout. 

"Duo…As-tu parfois l'impression de ne rien pouvoir contrôler, d'être le jeu de puissances qui te dépassent ?"

"Tout le temps…" répondit Duo en penchant la tête sur le coté. "Et surtout depuis que toute cette histoire a commencé. Mais pour autant, je ne pense pas que le destin soit déterminé à l'avance. Des forces qui nous sont cachées essayent peut-être de nous manipuler mais nous pouvons résister. Et de toute façon, je ne suis le pantin de personne."

"Un caillou pourrait changer le cours de la rivière, même ne serait ce que légèrement ?" répliqua  Wufeï en haussant un sourcil.

"Je le pense" riposta Duo. "Nous avançons les yeux bandés dans cette histoire, mais nous avançons ensemble. Je crois que c'est cela qui est important, que c'est ça le Pentacle… Ensemble, plusieurs cailloux font un rocher, voire même un barrage, pour filer la métaphore."

Wufeï réfléchit brièvement à l'explication de Duo. Le lien qui les liait tous les quatre était indéniable, surtout après les évènements de la forêt et il y avait cette impression fugitive mais persistante qu'il avait depuis qu'il les avait rencontré pour la première fois. Comme si ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, par delà le temps et l'espace. A la lueur des paroles de Duo, tout avait un sens.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un vrai sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Wufeï et il répondit à Duo :

"Tu sais… J'aime beaucoup ta manière de voir les choses."

Duo répondit au sourire de l'asiatique par le sien :

"Les grands esprits se rencontrent Feï… Je t'observe depuis un moment et je peux dire que tu as l'air préoccupé… Ne stresse pas trop, d'accord ? Ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter pour des choses qui pourraient arriver, même si la l'orage se prépare." Ajouta t'il en désignant du doigt les épais nuages. 

Cessant de penser avec la rigidité que son éducation lui avait inculquée, Wufeï tendit ses sens vers la ville de Thendara et hocha la tête :

"Oui. La tempête avance sur nous."

Il pouvait le dire sans se tromper, avec la nouvelle perception que le lien semblait peu à peu débloquer en lui. Au loin, le grondement du tonnerre fut sa seule réponse tandis qu'un éclair illuminait brièvement les ténèbres environnantes. Jusqu'à ce que le Spelljammer atterrisse, Wufeï et Duo restèrent sur le pont à profiter du calme avant la tempête, sans qu'un seul autre mot soit échangé.

**********

La grande porte de la salle du trône de Lady Une claqua sur Heero avec le bruit sec d'un couvercle de cercueil qui se referme. A chaque fois qu'il entendait ce son, le paladin ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir avec une impression quasi claustrophobique. Il faut dire aussi que cette pièce où Lady Une passait la majorité de son temps avait de quoi surprendre ; une lueur d'un bleu crépusculaire y régnait, semblant émaner des murs. Mais plus étonnant encore était la température de la pièce… Il y faisait si froid que de la buée se formait dans l'air à chaque fois que Heero respirait.

Pourtant, installée sur son trône, lady Une n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde incommodée par le froid, au contraire. Son teint encore plus livide encore qu'à l'ordinaire, elle adressa un sourire mécanique au paladin venu se présenter devant elle. Elle décroisa lentement les jambes, d'une manière qui se voulait sensuelle mais qui était complètement ruinée par l'expression glaçante du visage de la sorcière.

Un frisson réprimé courut le long de la colonne vertébrale du paladin, comme si on venait de lui glisser un glaçon dans l'armure. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus, mais la présence de Une lui laissait une impression surnaturelle, comme si la femme n'avait jamais été en vie pour commencer.

La voix de la sorcière s'éleva, tout aussi distante que l'était sa propriétaire. Il y avait cependant de l'ironie dans ces mots, mais une ironie seulement compréhensible par la sorcière :

"Voilà donc mon paladin préféré. J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux chevalier, j'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous…"

"Je suis à vos ordre, ma Dame." Répondit Heero d'une voix sans inflexion tout en s'inclinant respectueusement devant la femme.

"Bien entendu," acquiesça t'elle "J'ai besoin que vous vous rendiez pour moi dans le temple qui se trouve sur le mont Sancti. Kagami vous y rejoindra et vous suivrez ses ordres à la lettre, c'est bien entendu ? C'est lui qui est chargé de commander cette mission."

A ces mots, Heero releva la tête et ses yeux fixèrent ceux de Une avec une expression sombre, défiante. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de recevoir des ordres, et surtout pas de cet individu sinistre, de ce Kagami… L'inimité avait toujours été palpable entre les deux hommes.

Mais rapidement Heero se reprit et s'inclina raidement devant la sorcière, avant de s'empresser de sortir de cette pièce glaciale.

*********

Sous le souffle de l'orage d'été approchant, l'académie avait l'air désertée. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, personne dans la cour et seules quelques rares fenêtres illuminées par la lueur des bougies prouvaient que l'établissement n'était pas totalement abandonné. Le spelljammer avait atterri à proximité et le portier leur avait ouvert la porte sans mot dire… A présent, les Quatre et Ombre-Noire avançaient en direction du bureau de l'archimage. 

Un battement à la porte plus tard, ils furent introduits à l'intérieur. La fenêtre de la pièce était entrouverte, laissant l'air de la nuit entrer. A son habitude, G était installé à son bureau, enfoncé dans son vieux fauteuil de cuir préféré et fumant une pipe en écume aussi vieille que lui, entouré par des piles et des piles désordonnées de vieux grimoires. Cette image aurait pu prêter à rire et d'ailleurs plus d'une fois Duo était rentré dans cette pièce le sourire aux lèvres pour subir les remontrances du vieil archimage.

Mais ces temps semblaient bien lointains à présent et on ne lisait pas tant sur le visage de G sa bonhomie habituelle qu'une profonde préoccupation. Dans la pièce légèrement enfumée éclairée par un chandelier magique, il avait les traits tirés qui prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi pendant l'absence de ses élèves. 

"Vous voil" fit-il d'un ton las. "Cela veut dire que vous avez réussi la première épreuve."

"Certainement pas parce que vous nous y avez aidé. Vous envoyez souvent vos élèves sur le terrain sans même leur dire ce qu'ils vont devoir affronter ?" répliqua Duo du tac au tac, les sourcils froncés.

Trowa posa une main qui se voulait apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami.

"Je suis sûr que l'archimage ne pensait pas à mal." Dit-il d'un ton calme.

"M'auriez vous cru si je vous avais dit ce qui vous attendait ? Auriez vous compris ? Je ne pense pas. C'est un poids énorme qui repose sur vos épaules, maintenant vous le savez. Vous êtes les élus."

Wufeï croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, les sourcils sévèrement froncés vers G :

"Mais les élus de quoi ? Qui devons nous affronter ? Je suis prêt à lever mes lames contre mon ennemi, mais encore faut il que je le connaisse. Cette "épreuve" comme vous dites, était-elle vraiment nécessaire ?" 

"Je devais être sûr que vous étiez bien les élus. Etre sûr que vous étiez de taille pour ce que vous allez devoir affronter."

Le vieil homme les regarda un à un par-dessus ses lunettes :

"A chaque fois que la cohésion du monde où nous nous trouvons est menacée, on dit que cinq élus apparaissent, possédant chacun un pouvoir immense qui lui est unique. Ces Cinq sont le Pentacle et le lien qui les unit ne doit jamais être brisé, sans quoi ils perdraient leur pouvoir ou pire encore. Le reste de la légende à disparu dans les sables du temps car il y a longtemps qu'une telle menace n'a pas été sur nos têtes. Il semble en effet que la reine sorcière Une veuille réveiller un mal qui sommeille en ce monde, un Dieu de ténèbres et de destruction autrefois scellé par le Pentacle lui-même. Le sceau s'affaiblit et doit être renouvelé et cela, seuls vous pouvez le faire."

L'archimage fit une pose, enlevant ses bésicles et frottant ses yeux rougis par l'étude de nombreux parchemins :

"Nous avons donc perdu pas mal d'informations concernant le Pentacle, mais une chose est sûre : pour qu'il fonctionne, il faut que chacun des Cinq réveille son pouvoir dans le temple qui lui est propre. J'avais pu localiser le temple de Gaïa dans la forêt des quatre saisons, tout en sachant qu'il était souillé par une influence négative… Et comme les temples attirent les membres du Pentacle, je savais que si vous étiez ce que vous sembliez être, vous finiriez inévitablement par trouver l'entrée qui y menait. J'avais raison. Le troisième membre du Pentacle a été réveill"

Les yeux du vieillard se fixèrent sur Trowa. C'était un archimage et il pouvait voir la puissance magique que générait le jeune homme, brillant autour de lui comme une aura d'émeraude, tout comme il avait repérée celle de Duo dix ans auparavant.

"Trowa, tu es donc le Troisième du Pentacle. Mais laissez moi vous expliquer ceci en détail."

L'archimage se leva et se dirigea vers une grande bibliothèque près de laquelle un large pentacle avait été tracé à la craie rouge. A l'extrémité des cinq branches de l'étoile étaient inscrits cinq idéogrammes de l'ancienne langue, désignant le nom des cinq éléments du Sceau. Le vieil homme saisit son long bâton de mage qui était juste à coté et s'en servit pour continuer son explication, désignant la structure du Pentacle :

"Le pentacle est composé de cinq points, chacun maîtrisant un élément. Jusque là, nous savons que Trowa est le Troisième point, Gaïa, qui représente la force de la terre-mère, ou la nature si vous préférez."

Le bâton se déplaça vers le sommet du Pentacle :

"Mais le point le plus important dans le Pentacle est le Deuxième, Chaos. Il centralise les énergies mais de part sa nature, il est très instable et doit être activé en dernier avec les 4 autres éléments pour le contrebalancer et lui permettre de garder un équilibre relatif. Et nous avons deux problèmes. Le premier, c'est que Chaos a déjà été partiellement réveillé, on ne sait comment."

L'archimage se tourna gravement vers son élève préféré :

"Duo, Chaos, c'est toi."

Un silence stupéfait suivit ses paroles. Duo lui ne réagit pas ; il savait déjà qui il était depuis que Trowa l'avait pris à parti.

"Le second problème que nous avons" continua G, "c'est qu'il manque l'un des membres du Pentacle, et d'après la réaction que Duo a eu dans le temple de la forêt, il n'est pas difficile de savoir *qui* il manque."

Le bâton de G dessina le triangle que formaient les trois premiers points, ayant pour sommet Chaos, le Deuxième point :

"De part sa position, le Pentacle est encré par les points Un et Trois qui forment sa base, le Deuxième point étant situé à équidistance de ces points. Nous pouvons donc en déduire que si Duo montre un tel déséquilibre, c'est parce que le membre manquant du Pentacle est le Premier."

L'archimage resta silencieux un instant, son bâton frappant l'emplacement du premier point pour souligner ses paroles :

"J'insiste sur ce point, il vous faut à tout pris trouver le membre manquant, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien."

"Mais comment ? Nous ne savons même pas par où commencer !" riposta Duo faisant un geste d'agacement.

"Il y a une solution. Comme vous pouvez le voir sur le pentacle, les Deuxième et Cinquième points sont directement reliés au Premier. Ils peuvent donc tous les deux communiquer avec lui. Malheureusement, nous ne savons pas qui est le cinquième, ce qui veut dire que la seule manière de détecter le Premier avec certitude est de faire confiance à Duo."

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'elfe qui regarda son professeur avec lassitude :

"Qu'est ce que vous avez en tête ?"

"Une divination en utilisant tes pouvoirs, Duo. Mais pour ça, il faut que les autres sortent de la pièce parce que sinon tu n'arriveras jamais à rentrer en transe."

Aux côtés de l'elfe, Trowa tressaillit. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, même si cela semblait être la seule solution. Duo sentit sa nervosité et lui serra la main brièvement avant d'accepter la proposition de G.

Une fois que Duo et lui furent seuls dans la pièce, l'archimage au nez d'aigle fixa son élève :

"Ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle je voulais te voir seul à seul. Tu dois faire très attention. Si ce qui s'est passé dans le temple de la forêt venait à se reproduire, tu pourrais y laisser la vie. Ton pouvoir est extrêmement dangereux et instable, mais cela, tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?"

Duo hocha la tête :

"Oui. Mais c'est tellement dur…"

"C'est pour ça qu'il nous faut trouver le Premier. Ça ira mieux ensuite."

Duo soupira et ne répondit rien.

A deux, ils se mirent à préparer le matériel nécessaire à la divination. Duo était un peu stressé, il n'avait jamais été très doué dans cette discipline. 

Dans un bassin d'albâtre nacrée, G versa l'eau sacrée réservée à cette occasion et versa quelques gouttes d'une potion bleutée. Aussitôt, des courants se formèrent dans l'eau immobile de la bassine, dessinant d'étranges motifs.

Avec reluctance, Duo plongea les yeux dans les tourbillons de l'eau et laissa la transe divinatrice tomber sur lui, tout en étant guidé dans sa vision par la voix monotone de l'archimage à ses côtés :

"Suis le fil qui te relie à lui…Tu peux le retrouver si tu te concentres."

Un frisson passa sur le visage de l'elfe :

"Je ne peux pas le voir… Quelqu'un m'empêche de le contacter, il y a une barrière." Répondit-il d'une voix rêveuse.

"Tu peux la passer, tu peux tout faire, tu es le chaos." Continua la voix rauque, hypnotisante.

Machinalement, l'esprit de Duo se mit à rechercher la faille tout autour du mur de ténèbres compactes qui l'empêchait de passer. Soudain, il perçut une fissure et son esprit *poussa*. L'obscurité céda brutalement, lui permettant de passer puis se referma autour de lui avec un bruissement de velours. Il se trouvait à présent dans une pièce aux murs de pierre suintants d'humidité… Et il n'était pas seul.

_Rêve ? Illusion ?_

Il y avait là un prisonnier tournant le dos à Duo, un jeune homme nu jusqu'à la taille, agenouillé, les bras levés et la tête courbée, un bracelet de fer à chaque poignet, relié aux murs par de longues chaînes épaisses. Sur son dos se trouvaient deux ailes qui avaient dû être majestueuses mais qui étaient dans un état épouvantable, salies, les plumes arrachées, les nerfs à vif… Le sang coulait le long du dos dénudé du jeune homme, mais aucun gémissement ne passait ses lèvres.

Aux cotés de l'ange torturé il y avait une femme effrayante, les mains maculées de sang. Elle n'était pas tellement grande, et pourtant son maintien impérieux lui faisait dominer la pièce. Elle ne sembla pas outre mesure étonnée de voir Duo apparaître devant elle, on aurait même dit qu'elle l'attendait impatiemment. 

Sous les yeux affolés de Duo, elle porta la main sur l'une des ailes et enfonça ses longs ongles parfaitement manucurés dans la chair suppliciée du jeune homme, retirant un lambeau de chair piqué de plumes avec un air profondément satisfait et l'aisance d'une lionne dépeçant sa proie. Un faible cri sortit de la gorge de l'ange tandis que les chaînes qui le retenaient cliquetaient, et il s'affala un peu plus sur le sol.

Avec un sourire d'une malignité effrayante découvrant des dents d'une blancheur irréelle, elle tendit le morceau à Duo du bout de ses griffes :

"Goûte, c'est délicieux… Rien en ce monde ne vaut la saveur délicate de l'innocence."

Duo fixa avec horreur les plumes rougies par le sang, son esprit comme figé par l'atrocité de sa vision. Avec la lucidité horrifiée de ceux qui se trouvent au bord de la folie, il s'aperçut que les ongles de la sinistre femme étaient de la couleur du sang séché.

_Depuis combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps le torture t'elle ?_

La femme prit une moue mi amusée, mi faussement vexée :

"Tu n'en veux pas ? C'est pourtant bien ce que tu cherchais, non ? Et moi qui voulait t'accueillir avec tous les égards dus à ton rang, Chaos" dit-elle en faisant siffler la fin du mot. "Tu aimes la destruction, c'est ta nature après tout."

Duo secoua lentement la tête. Non, ce n'était pas ce que criait le pouvoir dans ses veines. Cette femme essayait de le manipuler, tout comme elle manipulait l'ange sous ses yeux. Mais le lieu créé par la divination était un lieu de vérité, ou du moins, de demie vérité. Duo comprit soudainement que la scène sous ses yeux n'était pas réelle, mais qu'elle comportait une part de vérité transmise par les symboles. La femme elle même n'était pas vraiment là, ce n'était qu'un reflet d'elle-même généré par la magie.

Mais même en étant une simple image miroir, cette femme étrange avait indéniablement du pouvoir, assez pour lui dissimuler le visage du Premier… Mais pas assez pour tordre la vérité. Duo reprit sa contenance et fixa la sorcière dans les yeux. Il savait à présent qui elle était, ce qu'elle était et savait que si il se laissait impressionner par elle, il pourrait fort bien ne jamais ressortir de cette divination, du moins, pas vivant. C'était un bras de fer, mais sa chance, c'était qu'ils étaient sur son terrain.

"Ne me fais pas rire" fit Duo en chargeant sa voix d'un mépris souverain. "Tu ne sais rien de ce que je suis ni de ce qu'est vraiment mon pouvoir. Moi par contre, je sais que tu es dangereuse et que tu es en train de le détruire de l'intérieur." Ajouta t'il en désignant l'être supplicié.

"Ici, c'est mes règles du jeu alors tu vas devoir répondre à mes questions. Qui est-il et où puis-je le trouver ? Et vite s'il te plaît, j'ai autre chose à faire que prendre le thé avec une folle psychopathe dans une salle de torture imaginaire." 

Ah elle voulait lui faire perdre son calme ? Et bien deux pouvaient jouer à ce petit jeu.

Les yeux de la sorcière jetèrent des éclairs, déstabilisée par l'attaque soudaine du mage. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait sous estimé et elle jeta le lambeau de chair d'un geste agaçé contre le mur de ténèbres où il se consuma en laissant derrière lui une odeur de plumes brûlées. Elle en grinçait des dents, mais la magie l'obligeait à répondre. Cependant, elle n'était pas contrainte de donner une réponse claire et précise…

"Qui il est ? Il est celui qui se cache dans les ténèbres, comme tu le sais déjà. Où le trouver ? Ma foi, dans les ténèbres, bien sûr. C'est la que tu le rencontreras la prochaine fois, dans l'obscurité profonde d'un endroit sans lumière. Mais fais attention à ce que les ténèbres ne t'engloutissent pas toi aussi, petit elfe." Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. "Je vois que tu vas tomber de haut… Mais peut-être qu'un ange sera là pour amortir ta chute."

A cette pensée, la sorcière grimaça. Tout cela n'était pas dans ses plans. Mais le futur, bien qu'incertain, lui montrait bel et bien cette image. Quel dommage qu'elle ne puisse mettre la véritable elle-même au courant…

"Tu m'as obligée à répondre, j'espère que tu es content. J'ajouterais ceci, pour ne pas que tu partes insatisfait : bientôt mon sombre messager apportera l'annonce de la mort à quelqu'un qui t'est proche. Considère cela comme un avertissement." Dit impérieusement la femme avec des yeux aussi froids que ceux d'un poisson mort.

Un sourire effrayant tordit ses lèvres et elle ajouta en elle-même : _Si notre partie est un jeu d'échecs alors dis toi bien que j'ai trois coups d'avance sur toi._

La vision de duo s'affadit soudain comme si la femme avait le pouvoir de le renvoyer comme un laquais et il entendit un rire lugubre de plus en plus lointain avant de revenir à la réalité.

Revenant à lui dans le bureau de G, Duo se mit à trembler. Sa vision le faisait se sentir curieusement sale. Il avait beau ne pas avoir parlé avec l'ange déchu, il avait ressenti sa douleur…

"Triste, si triste… Et si seul. Nous devons nous dépêcher, il est à bout."

Cela passa inaperçu aux yeux de l'elfe et du vieil homme, mais à la fenêtre ouverte, les rideaux bougèrent légèrement comme si quelque chose venait de les frôler. A l'extérieur, le vent était tombé, attendant le premier coup de tonnerre pour se remettre à souffler. Malgré la lumière du chandelier magique, la pièce semblait tout d'un coup plus sombre, sans raison particulière.

"Alors ? Où est il ?" demanda G, presque exaspéré.

"Elle a dit que j'allais bientôt le rencontrer… Dans l'obscurité profonde d'un endroit sans lumière." Répondit Duo en jetant un coup d'œil à son professeur comme si il comptait sur lui pour résoudre cette énigme.

"Elle ? Qui ça, elle ?"

"Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je dirais que c'était la sorcière Une dont vous nous avez parlé."

Les yeux de l'archimage menacèrent de lui sortir de la tête :

"Tu veux dire que tu as convoqué l'image même de la sorcière pour répondre à tes questions ? Mais comment ?" _Même si il est le Chaos, comment ce gosse a t'il pu faire ça ? Impossible ! _"Tu es fou, tu aurais pu te faire tuer !"

Duo haussa les épaules :

"En tous cas, on est pas plus avancés. Qu'est ce qu'on est censés faire maintenant ?"

"J'ai pu détecter un nouveau temple, celui-ci sur le mont Sancti. Mais j'ai du mal à déterminer sa position avec exactitude…"

G s'apprêtait à donner des précisions quand soudain il eut un craquement sec et le corps de l'archimage s'écoula en arrière sur le pentacle qu'il avait tracé un peu plus tôt, comme frappé par la foudre. Choqué, Duo fixa le corps de son professeur et remarqua avec la froideur que son métier d'assassin lui avait inculqué que la tête de G avait pris un drôle d'angle. Quelqu'un venait de lui rompre net la colonne vertébrale au niveau des vertèbres cervicales et Duo, malgré ses sens d'elfe extrêmement fins, n'avait rien entendu venir.

Il leva la tête et c'est alors qu'il vit celui qui venait de tuer son mentor en utilisant un sort d'invisibilité pour ne pas être repéré. C'était un visiblement un assassin, même si sa capuche sombre empêchait qu'on puisse en dire plus sur son sujet. Il inclina vaguement la tête et dit tranquillement :

"On m'a demandé d'apporter la mort ici, ainsi que de vous délivrer ce message : il ne sert à rien de vous débattre, la partie est perdue d'avance."

Duo se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier, il s'avait que G était mort. La fureur et le pouvoir montaient en lui comme un élixir sombre. Des éclairs violets se mirent à parcourir ses bras tandis qu'il fixait l'assassin d'un air enragé. 

Malgré le fait qu'il en ait vu beaucoup, Kagami recula, impressionné.

C'est à ce moment là que Wufeï, Quatre et Trowa débarquèrent dans la pièce, alertés par tout le bruit. L'attention de Duo se détourna de sa cible un bref instant, juste assez pour que Kagami utilise un sort de porte dimensionnelle pour s'enfuir.

Mais la colère de Duo n'avait pas disparu avec l'assassin. Elle continuait de monter dans ses veines et d'envahir la pièce comme des vagues ténébreuses.

Du premier regard, Wufeï, Trowa et Quatre avaient compris la situation en voyant le corps étendu de l'archimage et l'assassin qui s'enfuyait. 

"Duo" cria le jeune clerc. Il savait que l'elfe devait être arrêté où tout allait être détruit. Il tenta de s'avancer vers son ami mais l'énergie grandissante lui barra la route et le repoussa violement. La pression devenait incroyable dans la pièce et des feuilles se mirent à voler tandis que Duo criait de rage, parcouru par des arcs électriques violets anarchiques.

La situation semblait désespérée quand la voix pressante de Ombre-Noire se fit entendre dans l'esprit de Trowa :

_Ne reste pas planté là comme un manche ! Toi seul peux faire quelque chose alors prends le dans tes bras et vite ! Il est en train de perdre les pédales ! _

En temps normal, Trowa aurait certainement répliqué à son familier et tergiversé mais il n'y avait pas le temps. Il marcha d'un pas décidé vers le chaos au centre de la pièce et traversa la barrière sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il saisit un Duo hors de lui et toujours hurlant comme une bête sauvage à bras le corps et utilisa toute sa force pour l'immobiliser tout en essayant de juguler l'énergie que l'elfe produisait.  Au bout de quelques instants, Duo cessa de crier et de lutter et cacha sa tête contre le torse de Trowa, tout en pleurant des larmes de rage impuissante.

Avec G, il perdait bien plus qu'un simple professeur. Pendant toutes ces années, le vieil homme avait été comme un père pour lui, toujours là pour lui apprendre les choses de la vie, à contrôler son potentiel mais aussi à lui donner de l'affection et tout cela, Duo s'en rendait compte subitement, ce qui rendait la perte encore plus amère. Il ne lui avait jamais dit merci.

Quand Duo revint à ses sens, le silence planait dans la pièce en désordre. A son oreille, Trowa murmurait des paroles sans suite, et les oreilles de Duo captèrent les mots elfiques d'une vieille berceuse qui lui était vaguement familière. Il leva son visage vers Trowa, encore trop bouleversé pour rougir de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il n'était pas le seul. Le visage de Trowa était sombre, Quatre avait les yeux rougis par les pleurs qui coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues et Wufeï, tout près du clerc, récitait une prière aux ancêtres dans sa langue natale. Même Ombre-Noire semblait porter le deuil, les yeux fixés sur le cadavre de l'archimage.

Les mots qu'avait prononcé Kagami résonnèrent dans la tête de Duo : 

_Il ne sert à rien de vous débattre, la partie est perdue d'avance._

Cette sorcière cruelle osait considérer les autres comme des pions et les éliminait sans l'ombre d'un remords. Une rage froide monta dans le cœur de Duo.

_La partie est perdue d'avance, hein ? C'est ce qu'on va voir._

"Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?" Demanda Quatre, se sentant découragé et perdu face à la mort de celui qui avait toujours représenté une figure d'autorité pour eux.

"On va sur le mont Sancti." Répondit Duo d'un ton sans réplique, tout en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste sec bien qu'il tremble encore de son accès de colère. "G n'a pas pu tout me dire, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que nous devons trouver le Premier. Son âme ne résistera plus très longtemps."

A l'extérieur, le premier coup de tonnerre raisonna au dessus de leurs têtes et la pluie se mit à tomber dru, sans pour autant dissiper le malaise qui s'était établi avec la mort de l'archimage.

********

Notes de l'auteur : Bon, ce chapitre s'est fait attendre, je sais. Plusieurs raisons à cela : il est très important et je voulais être sûre que plusieurs points soient expliqués correctement sans pour autant révéler trop l'intrigue. Ensuite, je dois avouer que j'ai eu peu de temps libre ces derniers temps, sans compter que la scène de l'explication de G n'était vraiment pas facile à me sortir du système. Mais bon, ça valait le coup vu que le chapitre 7 est plus long que ceux qui l'ont précédé (13 pages, la vache ! Mais pourquoi j'écris aussi long en ce moment ?). La scène de la vision aussi est assez particulière, je n'avais pas prévu de révéler autant de choses en l'écrivant. Je pensais juste faire de Duo un observateur passif, mais non, monsieur à insisté pour se mettre à causer avec Une… Pff, vraiment dur à écrire tout ça. Une petite review pour m'encourager ?

********

Les dessous du Pentacle

_La création des personnages_

_Kagami_

La règle numéro un de tout bon auteur : pour faire une bonne histoire, il faut de bons méchants parce que ce sont eux qui font avancer le scénar'. J'ai donc créé Kagami. Ce n'est pas l'archétype de l'uber vilain que vous trouverez partout : Kagami est immoral et loue ses services aux plus offrant. Il apprécie de travailler pour Une parce qu'elle paye bien et qu'il peut ainsi rester dans l'ombre. Caractéristique intéressante, Kagami est drow certes, mais seulement demi-drow, son autre moitié étant elfe normal. Comment a t'il réussi à survivre alors que les drows tuent immédiatement les sang-mêlés et que les elfes considèrent les drows comme des aberrations, nul ne le sait, mais sans doute cela explique t'il qu'il aie choisi les métiers de l'ombre…

Force : 15 

Dextérité : 18

Constitution : 16

Sagesse : 12

Intelligence : 17

Charisme : 10

Et un alignement neutre mauvais

Kagami est tout comme Duo un voleur/mage mais se spécialise dans l'assassinat et les magies d'illusion (d'où son nom, Kagami signifie en japonais miroir). C'est un assassin de l'ombre, qui tue sans prévenir et qui ne se montre que si il en a envie. Ses armes sont le poison, la dissimulation, la trahison, la discrétion, bref, tout pour arriver à ses fins. Kagami ne recule pas sur les moyens à employer et est sans pitié. Si je devais le comparer à quelque chose, ce serait sans doute à un ninja car il possède beaucoup de caractéristiques de ces guerriers de l'ombre. Son attaque furtive est particulièrement à craindre vu que les dommages qu'elle inflige sont encore multipliés par le poison.

Kagami utilise un style à deux armes cimeterre-kukri. Ses armes en forme de demi lune lui permettent une attaque très particulière et une garde parfaite. Bien sûr ces lames sont empoisonnées et ont été crées pour renforcer encore sa dextérité. Il manie aussi les couteaux de jet et l'arbalète légère.

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine. Peut-être que le Pentacle reprendra son rythme hebdomadaire où peut être que je n'écrirais à présent plus qu'un chapitre tous les 15 jours, ça va dépendre du temps que j'ai pour écrire. Quoiqu'il en soit, laissez-moi une petite review, ça motive !


	9. A sound remote and clear

_Hear the chorus of pain _

_Taking you back to proper ways _

_It's so easy to find _

_If you could remind me_  
  
A stray child, Hack Sign OST

Erszebeth  
  
Le Pentacle  
Chapitre huit : _A sound remote and clear_

_  
  
_  
Dans le loin se dessinaient les reliefs du mont Sancti, comme une bête tassée sur le sol, attendant d'être éveillée. D'épais nuages d'un blanc pur dissimulaient son sommet, mais on pouvait tout de même voir la limite des neiges éternelles sous le soleil de l'après-midi, brillant d'un léger éclat bleuté qui blessait l'œil quand on tentait de les fixer trop longtemps.  
  
Sur le pont du Saphir étoilé, le vent des hauteurs soufflait vivement et rougissait les joues de Quatre et de Duo. Depuis le début de leur aventure, les deux amis n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup se parler.  
  
Quatre jeta un coup d'œil furtif à l'elfe et soupira. Il pouvait voir la tension dans Duo, et pas seulement la tension musculaire qui était bien visible, mais aussi cette espèce d'aura sombre qu'il avait toujours sentie autour de son ami et qui à présent était presque palpable. A une époque, le clerc aurait su comment détendre l'atmosphère ; mais les choses étaient subitement devenues si sérieuses qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que de se tenir là, en regardant la longue tresse de Duo être ballottée par la bise vive.  
  
Soupirant intérieurement, il dit à mi-voix : "Tu devrais t'habiller un peu. Il fait froid."  
  
Passant la main dans ses cheveux pour chasser les mèches qui lui battaient devant les yeux, Duo répondit comme si il n'avait pas fait attention à ce que disait Quatre :  
  
"Le mont Sancti. Personne n'ose s'aventurer là-bas... On dit qu'un grand dragon blanc vit sur cette montagne."  
  
Quatre soupira.  
  
"Duo, tu n'as pas desserré les dents depuis que nous sommes partis d'Althéa. Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça !"  
  
Mais Duo fixait toujours la montagne avec un air énigmatique et le tempérament pourtant calme de Quatre explosa :  
  
"Regarde moi au moins quand je te parle" Fit il en agrippant l'épaule de son ami. Duo ne se retourna pas mais il poussa un soupir à peine audible. "Il va bien falloir qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé à un moment où à un autre, tu sais." Ajouta le clerc d'une voix neutre.  
  
Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Duo s'assit en équilibre précaire sur le bastingage et Quatre, qui était habitué aux manières de l'elfe, resta silencieux, le regard insistant. Duo leva les yeux au ciel ; le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant et lumineux et les rares nuages étaient rapidement chassés par le vent d'ouest. Un bref instant, l'elfe souhaita pouvoir disparaître dans ce ciel bleu afin que ses difficultés elles aussi disparaissent.  
  
S'avouant finalement vaincu, il dit, les yeux toujours fixés vers le ciel :  
  
"Il n'y a rien à dire, Quatre. Je sers de fusible au Pentacle ou de réserve d'énergie, je n'en sais rien. G l'a dit ; nous devons retrouver le premier. Le seul problème, c'est que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment le trouver. J'ai juste cette intuition que tôt où tard, nous le trouverons sur notre chemin. C'est tout ce que je peux dire."  
  
A ces cotés, le clerc poussa un soupir en comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de la part de son ami. 

* * *

"Il n'y a rien sur cette putain de montagne !" Explosa soudain Cypher.  
  
Cela faisait des heures que le petit groupe parcourait en long et en large la montagne. Les vents aux sommets du mont étaient bien trop forts et ils avaient dû débarquer du spelljammer à mi chemin pour continuer leurs recherches à pied. Le groupe marchait en silence et il était clair que l'humeur n'était pas au beau fixe. Après quelque temps sur la montagne, Duo et Cypher s'étaient aperçus que leur magie profane ne fonctionnait pas alors que Quatre, dont la magie était d'origine divine, pouvait toujours lancer ses sorts de clerc. C'était comme si la montagne elle-même absorbait leur magie et troublait les sens des voyageurs. Il était ainsi impossible de lancer un sort pour se repérer et tout aussi impossible de lancer un sort de divination pour trouver l'emplacement du temple élusif.  
  
De blancs nuages moutonnaient bas, cachant ciel et soleil et dissimulant les ombres de la forêt d'une fine brume humide qui semblait s'attacher au moindre rocher comme de la fumée épaisse. Débouchant dans une petite clairière à flan de montagne où un petit ruisseau d'eau glacée provenant de la fonte des neiges éternelles coulait, le groupe s'arrêta et Duo jeta son sac à terre l'air furieux, semble t'il bien décidé comme Cypher à ne pas faire un pas de plus.  
  
"Ce coin est un pays de nains." Maugréa t'il dans sa barbe. "La roche est imperméable à la magie. J'ai vraiment du mal à croire qu'un des temples du Pentacle se trouve sur cette montagne."  
  
Quatre leva les yeux des arbres embrumés, repassant dans sa tête ce que Duo venait de dire.  
  
"Un pays de nains tu dis ? Mais les nains vivent dans des tunnels et des grottes sous terre, non ?"  
  
Un silence parcouru le groupe, finalement troublé par Wufeï qui dit, d'un ton très calme :  
  
"Ne me dites pas que nous sommes censés aller sous terre."  
  
"Même si c'était le cas" renchérit Trowa " Nous n'avons pas trouvé la moindre grotte où entrée vers ses soit disant tunnels nains. Je propose que nous nous arrêtions ici pour la nuit. Demain est un autre jour."  
  
C'est alors qu'un léger rire brisa le calme de la clairière. Levant les yeux vers sa provenance, le groupe eut la surprise de reconnaître Kagami à demi dissimulé par la brume, installé tranquillement à la cime d'un arbre et qui semblait bien s'amuser en contemplant ses proies.  
  
D'une voix mélodieuse, il dit avec un calme souverain :  
  
"Encore faudrait-il que vous viviez assez longtemps pour voir demain arriver. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que nous avons l'ordre de vous éliminez avant que vous ne trouviez le temple."  
  
_"Ombre-noire ?"_ fit Trowa télépathiquement _"Tu ne l'as pas senti venir ?"  
_  
"_Non, grogna mentalement le loup, cet elfe à des coussinets d'ombres et il s'est traîtreusement avancé contre le vent. Je n'ai pas senti son odeur. "  
_  
"Nous ?" fit écho Quatre "Je ne vois personne d'autre que toi ici."  
  
"C'est ce qui est bien pratique avec le brouillard, quand vous savez vous en servir. Vous êtes cernés."  
  
A ces mots, un chevalier vêtu de pied en cape d'une armure sombre sortit de la brume, une expression non moins sombre sur son visage aux mâchoires serrées. Duo reconnu instantanément le paladin qu'il avait combattu dans la forêt des Quatre Saisons.  
  
Concentrant ses yeux et ses sens d'elfes sur les alentours, Duo aperçut alors les premières ombres de leurs assaillants. L'elfe était sur les nerfs et il avait un compte à rendre à Kagami. La magie lui était peut-être interdite sur le mont Sancti, mais l'énergie surnaturelle qui brûlait en lui ne répondait pas aux mêmes limitations. Un sourire dérangeant s'étira sur ses lèvres et il leva la main ; un bref éclair violet parcouru son bras avant de fulgurer vers l'arbre qui s'écoula en arrière, coupé net en deux. Kagami eut à peine le temps de se mettre en lieu sûr ; l'arbre fit en s'écroulant un bruit de tonnerre qui se répercuta comme un écho sur la montagne, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux et alertant toute la faune du mont.  
  
"Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir être théâtral, Kagami. A présent, si tu as fini de jouer, j'ai une lame avec ton nom dessus."  
  
Loin de la petite clairière, de larges ailes aussi blanches que les nuages se mirent à frémir en entendant le bruit sourd de l'arbre qui s'écroulait et une large tête se mit à bailler largement, exhibant dans toute leur gloire les crocs qui paraient sa gueule. L'instant d'après, deux grands yeux d'or s'ouvrirent lentement montrant des pupilles fendues ; le dragon du mont Sancti venait de s'éveiller.  
  
Soigneusement, il prit le temps de s'étirer précautionneusement de la tête à la queue et de vérifier l'état de ses ailes avant qu'un léger sourire n'apparaisse à sa gueule.  
  
Le temps était arrivé.  
  
Sans plus attendre, le dragon prit lourdement son envol vers l'endroit d'où le bruit était venu.  
  
Dans la clairière, le combat faisait rage. La magie ne pouvant être utilisée, ce n'était que bruissement d'armes qui s'entrechoquaient dans la brume.  
  
Duo avait profité de l'occasion pour recourir à ses talents de voleur et disparaître dans l'ombre. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il avait eu raison d'agir ainsi ; Kagami avait eu l'occasion de voir les dégâts qu'il pouvait faire et avait semble t'il décidé de l'éliminer en premier. Renonçant à utiliser son épée, Duo se saisit de son arc court et, le dos à un arbre pour éviter toute traîtrise, il se mit à tirer de loin sur les assaillants en utilisant sa vision elfique.  
  
De son coté, avantagé par le fait que la bataille ait lieu dans une forêt, Trowa lui aussi utilisa sa furtivité pour s'avancer vers Kagami et l'engager en combat aidé par Ombre-Noire qui jouait le rôle de diversion tout en restant à proximité de Duo pour lui venir en aide au cas où.  
  
Wufeï, Cypher et Quatre eux faisaient bloc dans le coin. Le clerc avait lancé un sort de sanctuaire qui l'empêchait d'être blessé et jetait des sorts de soutien à ses compagnons pendant que les épées du maître-lames et du kensaï travaillaient de concert à réduire significativement le nombre d'ennemis. Les assaillants, qui n'avaient pas de clercs avec eux, se retrouvèrent ainsi largement désavantagés.  
  
Heero, quant à lui, luttait contre Cypher mais le cœur n'y était pas et le barde n'avait guère de mal à bloquer sa lame. La simple vison de Duo avait suffit à lui ôter toute envie de combattre.  
  
Lorsque quelques jours plus tôt leur reine sorcière les avait téléporté au pied du mont et que Kagami et les mages drows s'étaient rendus compte une fois sur la montagne qu'ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie, Heero avait réalisé une chose importante : si la magie ne pouvait être utilisée en ce lieu, cela voulait dire que Lady Une ne pouvait pas surveiller ses faits et gestes à l'aide d'un sort de divination comme elle le faisait d'habitude... Il comprit alors la véritable raison de la présence de Kagami ; L'assassin n'était pas tant là pour s'assurer du succès de la mission que pour le surveiller...  
  
Heero avait là une occasion en or pour liquider le demi drow en attribuant sa mort au groupe contre lequel ils combattaient. Heero n'avait pas oublié qui avait tué Odin, quelques années auparavant. Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, il s'aperçut que déjà cinq drows sur la douzaine qui les avaient accompagnés Kagami et lui gisaient à terre, des flèches dans le cou et dans le cœur.  
  
_Des flèches ?_  
  
A bien y réfléchir, il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu aucun de ses adversaires avoir un arc... C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que, profitant de la brume, l'elfe aux yeux violets avait disparu. A peine cette réflexion fulgura t'elle dans sa tête qu'une nouvelle flèche vint foudroyer un drow à ses cotés. Lui-même, portant une lourde armure qui couvrait tout son corps et sa tête ne courrait guère de risques contre les flèches. Laissant Cypher à deux autres guerriers drows, Heero se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les projectiles.  
  
Voyant le paladin s'avancer vers lui, Duo tira Deathscythe de son fourreau. Un bref instant, il avait hésité à utiliser ses pouvoirs chaotiques contre le paladin puis s'était finalement décidé contre ; certes, le chevalier était un ennemi mais c'était un ennemi de valeur et il avait toujours joué franc jeu contre lui et ses amis, contrairement à Kagami. De plus, Duo répugnait à épuiser son énergie. Sans sa magie sur cette montagne, il pourrait avoir besoin de son pouvoir en cas d'urgence.  
  
Au premier tintement de son épée Wing contre la rapière du roublard, un demi sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Heero. L'elfe n'avait pas sa force, mais sa grâce et sa dextérité étaient telles que c'était un plaisir de combattre contre lui.  
  
L'elfe évitait avec agilité un nouveau coup lorsque un brusque souffle d'air parcourut la clairière, tellement fort qu'il fit courber arbres et hommes sous lui.  
  
Le dragon blanc venait juste d'apparaître au-dessus d'eux en vol stationnaire, ses écailles d'un blanc argenté et neigeux brillant légèrement dans la faible luminosité. Sa queue, elle, battait furieusement dans l'air tandis que son ombre menaçante s'appesantissait sur les combattants.  
  
Pendant une seconde, personne ne fit le moindre mouvement sur le champ de bataille. Alors la queue du dragon s'éleva haut dans les airs et vint frapper violemment le sol.  
  
Un sourd grondement parcouru la montagne et la terre s'ouvrit brusquement, la fissure serpentant et s'élargissant vers l'endroit où se tenaient Heero et Duo. En un instant elle fut sûr eux et, avant que l'un ou l'autre n'aie le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, la terre les engloutit puis se referma sur eux comme si la faille n'avait jamais existée.  
  
Alors un sourire apparu sur les babines du dragon. Au cours des millénaires qu'il avait passé sur cette montagne, on lui avait donné le surnom de Fendeur de Rocs. Il venait, une fois de plus, de justifier cette dénomination.  
  
De nouveau, la queue serpentine se remit à battre, les yeux de l'antique créature semblant scanner la clairière pour trouver où frapper. Reprenant son sang froid, Kagami donna le signal de la retraite sous le couvert des arbres ; Wufeï ne fut pas long à en faire autant. Voyant que la bataille était terminée, le dragon se remit à bailler bruyamment, sa gueule se refermant avec un claquement sec. Finalement il se dirigea vers l'autre coté de la montagne avant de se poser.  
  
Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien, puis, dans un brusque éclair aveuglant, le reptile disparut.  
  
Un instant plus tard, il n'y avait à sa place qu'un vieil ermite à la courte barbe blanche et aux traits asiatiques, habillé d'une longue robe blanche et qui tenait un épais bourdon de mage taillé dans un bois ancien et sombre. Il épousseta consciencieusement sa robe puis se dirigea vers un pan de roche qui ressemblait à tous les autres pans de roches de la montagne.  
  
Appuyant son bourdon contre la pierre, il murmura quelques paroles d'une langue sifflante et ancienne ; la pierre disparut alors, révélant l'une des entrées des innombrables galeries qui parcouraient le mont Sancti. Le dragon-ermite entra dans la caverne et derrière lui, l'illusion protectrice réapparut. 

* * *

Heero étouffa un cri de douleur en se réveillant dans d'épaisses ténèbres. Sous l'armure, ses côtes le faisaient souffrir et il réalisa bien vite qu'il en avait une où deux de cassées. Il essaya de bouger mais s'aperçut alors qu'il y avait un poids sur lui, un poids chaud et vivant. Allumant un briquet en amadou, il vit alors l'elfe avec lequel il se battait avant qu'ils ne tombent tous les deux.  
  
Retenant sa respiration, il laissa deux de ses doigts caresser les contours du visage du jeune homme, regarda ses cils jeter un ombre sur ses joues à la lumière vacillante de son briquet et fronça les sourcils. La respiration de l'elfe était irrégulière et sous les mèches de sa frange, il pouvait apercevoir une méchante ecchymose. Sans même réfléchir, une boule d'énergie guérisseuse se forma dans sa main et se répandit sur les traits de l'elfe qui s'agita dans son sommeil et finit par ouvrir les yeux.  
  
L'air désorienté, Duo se secoua et réalisa que l'endroit où il piquait innocemment un roupillon était en fait le plastron d'armure de son ennemi. Il eut un geste de recul et porta la main à sa tête, sentant encore l'effet de l'énergie guérisseuse.  
  
"Tu m'as guéri ? Mais pourquoi ?"  
  
Heero lui jeta un regard noir. Il avait obéi à une impulsion et n'avait pas de réponse à donner :  
  
" A ton avis ? Nous sommes seuls, perdus dans des tunnels étranges et blessés qui plus est. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me battre dans de telles conditions."  
  
Il essaya de se relever mais le poids de son armure et sa blessure ne lui permirent que de s'asseoir. Ce fut le moment où la lumière de son briquet choisit de s'éteindre et de les laisser seuls dans le noir. Il y eu un moment de silence et Heero entendit l'elfe murmurer quelque chose et brusquement, une flamme violette apparut au milieu de la paume de celui-ci, telle un feu follet.  
  
"Je croyais que la magie profane ne marchait pas sur cette fichue montagne." Remarqua le paladin.  
  
"Elle ne marche pas", répondit l'elfe d'une voix égale et la petite flamme bondit par terre où elle se mit à briller avec encore plus de force alors qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre combustible à proximité. Ils se trouvaient bien semblait t'il dans un réseau de grottes, sans la moindre idée de la direction à prendre pour en sortir. "C'est une autre sorte de magie, bien plus difficile à contrôler, surtout dans cette zone de magie morte où nous nous trouvons."  
  
Heero haussa un sourcil et entreprit d'enlever son casque et le plastron de son armure pour accéder à ses côtes cassées.  
  
"Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ?" fit Duo à ses cotés, visiblement complètement pris au dépourvu par le changement de comportement drastique de son ennemi. Sans son casque, Heero avait l'air très jeune.  
  
"Je ne sais pas qui à prétendu que les elfes étaient légers, mais cette personne n'a jamais eu à amortir la chute de l'un d'entre eux, ça c'est sûr." Répondit Heero, grimaçant sous la douleur.  
  
Duo resta un instant saisi puis finalement aida Heero à dégrafer son plastron. Le paladin se débarrassa avec plaisir de l'armure ; il en avait de toute façon plusieurs à disposition là d'où il venait. Il entreprit de jeter un sort de soins sur ses côtes tandis que l'elfe examinait de près le jaseran qu'il venait d'ôter.  
  
Il y avait un blason sur le plastron et Duo reconnut avec surprise le symbole du royaume de Peacecraft. Il avait entendu parler de ce royaume détruit, et entendu parler du célèbre ordre des Paladins qui avaient tous péri dans la chute du royaume...  
  
"Un paladin Peacecraft..." remarqua-t'il tout haut, comme pour lui-même. Il leva les yeux vers le chevalier qui venait de se remettre sur pied après s'être guéri et seule l'expression renfrognée du jeune homme l'empêcha de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : Mais comment un paladin consacré au bien et à la paix pouvait-il se battre aux ordres de Une ?  
  
Les yeux bleus qui le fixaient étaient si intenses et il y avait quelque chose de si étrange à se retrouver près de cet humain sans avoir à se battre avec lui... Depuis qu'il s'était éveillé, une curieuse impression de familiarité étreignait Duo ; comme si, soudain forcé de vraiment regarder le paladin, il s'apercevait finalement qu'il n'arrivait pas à le détester comme il aurait dû.  
  
Enervé par ses propres pensées qui n'avaient aucun sens, Duo laissa là le plastron et recueillit la flamme qui brillait toujours sur le sol du bout des doigts. Il joua machinalement avec en contemplant la personne qui était censée être son ennemi. Elle n'était ni chaude ni froide, en apparence aussi immatérielle que le faible souffle d'air qui parcourait les galeries autour d'eux, et pourtant elle émettait de la lumière. Un pli soucieux apparut sur le front de Duo. Il y avait dans cette situation quelque chose qui n'avait pas de sens, mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à mettre le doigt dessus.  
  
A ses doigts, la flamme ne produisait pas de chaleur, dans son cœur, ses sentiments ne produisaient plus de rancœur. Pouvait-on alors encore parler de haine ?  
  
Il était sans doute resté immobile plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait car quand il revint à lui, les doigts du paladin étaient sur sa tempe et examinaient le bleu qui lui avait fait perdre conscience durant leur chute.  
  
"Ça va ?" Demanda le paladin, l'air à la fois étonné et... presque soucieux.  
  
Duo fit un pas en arrière. Le contact lui avait semblé si étrangement personnel, si normal. Il secoua faiblement la tête. Il avait dû vraiment se faire plus mal qu'il l'avait cru et d'ailleurs, la tête lui tournait légèrement. "Nous ferions mieux de trouver une sortie." Marmonna t'il, gêné.  
  
Le jeune humain le regarda pensivement comme si il attendait quelque chose et dit à mi-voix :  
  
"Je m'appelle Heero."  
  
_Heero..._ Là encore, Duo eut l'impression qu'il aurait dû reconnaître ce nom. "Et moi Duo." Répondit-il mécaniquement. "Il semble que nous n'ayons pas le choix... Si nous voulons sortir d'ici, nous devons faire équipe."  
  
Heero hocha solennellement la tête en signe d'accord et Duo pris la direction d'où le vent semblait émaner, tentant ainsi de dissiper son malaise...  
  
Mais il pouvait toujours sentir le poids du regard de Heero sur lui.  
  
Le chevalier le suivit sans mot dire, tout en repensant au contact de la peau de Duo contre la sienne. Il y avait eu comme un petit choc électrique, comme un échange d'énergie entre eux et pendant un instant, il avait eu l'impression que Duo le reconnaissait presque, comme si les rêves qu'il avait chaque nuit détenaient une parcelle de vérité...  
  
En tous cas, ils n'avaient pas menti sur une chose : l'elfe s'appelait bien Duo.  
  
Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand le voleur ralentit l'allure jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve à sa hauteur et dise tout haut :  
  
"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ici. L'air... Il est comme stagnant."  
  
Comme pour appuyer ses propos, la petite flamme qu'il tenait en main vacilla légèrement et il fallut à Duo faire un effort pour la maintenir. Ils firent quelque pas et s'immobilisèrent presque en même temps ; ils venaient de tomber sur un cadavre.  
  
C'était semble t'il un nain, si on pouvait en juger par la taille et la barbe, mais la dépouille était horriblement mutilée ce qui rendait son identification difficile. L'expression des yeux de Duo se durcit et il s'agenouilla près du corps.  
  
"Un nain ?" fit Heero à ses cotés.  
  
"Un nain." Répondit Duo. "Et nous avons un problème si j'en crois les morsures qui couvrent son corps. Cet endroit est une mine de nains et normalement les nains nettoient tout ce qui est sous terre, surtout les monstres... Mais ce sont des morsures d'Ombres des roches..."  
  
"Des ombres des roches ?" fit Heero en haussant un sourcil.  
  
"Oui. Ce sont des monstres énormes qui ont la possibilité de contrôler leurs victimes par leur cri et de les hypnotiser comme le ferait un cobra. Mais c'est bizarre... Ce nain est mort, mais son esprit est toujours présent près de sa dépouille."  
  
Heero fixa l'elfe, étonné et remarqua que ses traits étaient tirés, comme si l'effort de maintenir la petite flamme qui éclairait les alentours drainait toute son énergie. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.  
  
"Je crois surtout que tu as pris un coup sur la tête."  
  
Le regard de l'elfe se posa sur la main toujours sur son épaule. Soudain, il ne lui semblait plus si dur de se concentrer et la petite flamme se renforça au creux de sa main.  
  
"J'ai peut-être une idée."  
  
Lentement, il commença à modeler l'énergie en lui. Il ne pouvait utiliser ses sorts habituels mais il connaissait la forme qu'il voulait donner à sa magie, l'effet qu'il voulait qu'elle ait. Lentement, l'air autour des deux jeune gens se mit à briller légèrement d'une lueur mauve pale et soudain une ombre apparut au-dessus du corps mutilé. Elle ressemblait à un nain mais les détails de son physique étaient flous comme si l'ombre elle-même avait du mal à se souvenir de qui elle était.  
  
"Que voulez-vous à Durian CasseRoche?" fit une voix rauque comme le bruit d'une pioche qui casserait la pierre. Un filet de sueur coula sur le visage de Duo, tendu par l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour tenir le sortilège de divination.  
  
"Dites-nous ce qui se passe ici et comment vous êtes mort." Soupira l'elfe.  
  
"Je suis...mort ? Et j'imagine qu'un elfe comme toi n'a rien de mieux à faire que de me déranger dans mon repos ?"  
  
"Je suis désolé de devoir faire cela, mais le dragon de la montagne nous a fait tomber dans vos galeries. Nous ne cherchons qu'un moyen de sortir. Je ne vous ai pas dérangé dans votre sommeil ; pour une raison que j'ignore, il semble que vous n'ayez pas été capable de quitter votre corps. Il règne une étrange magie, ici."  
  
"Tst, encore un coup de ce maudit cristal. Le dragon vous a fait arriver ici ? Méfiez-vous, il ne fait jamais rien sans bonne raison. Mais depuis que nous somme tombés sur temple enfoui et sur ce qu'il recèle, il passe son temps à dormir comme si de rien n'était."  
  
L'image du nain se raffermit, comme si l'esprit prenait une plus grande conscience de lui-même. Il était plutôt grand pour un nain et portait une large barbe qui lui tombait jusqu'au genoux, tressé à la mode naine. L'expression sur son visage était farouche et l'on sentait bien en le voyant qu'on avait affaire a un vétéran de clan, ne serait ce qu'en regardant la hache affûtée qu'il tenait en main. Bien qu'il ne soit plus qu'un esprit, il n'en n'avait pas pour autant perdu son esprit combatif.  
  
"Et bien j'imagine que je n'ai qu'à répondre à tes questions si je veux retourner dans l'oubli. Ça fait un choc de voir son propre corps affreusement mutilé et en bonne voie vers la décomposition, le jeunot. Ma mémoire est un peu floue... Ah, je me souviens. Nous sommes tombés sur une galerie que nous n'aurions pas dû ouvrir et qui était fermée depuis longtemps... Cela ressemblait aux ruines d'un vieux temple ou quelque chose comme ça. Dès que nous sommes entrés à l'intérieur, nous avons réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas. Des monstres avaient établi domicile à l'intérieur du temple et semblaient tirer leur énergie d'une étrange pierre en forme de losange. Depuis nous combattons des ombres des roches, des orques et des ogres sans relâche. Je ne suis pas le premier à être tombé au combat et mes compagnons ont dû fuir en laissant mon cadavre là, car les nains n'abandonnent pas les leurs d'habitude."  
  
"Un temple ? Comment était-il ?"  
  
"Tu m'excuseras si je n'ai pas pris le temps d'admirer le paysage avec tous ces monstres dans les parages. Si tu es assez suicidaire, tu n'as qu'à aller voir ça par toi-même. Mais fais attention ; nous avons entièrement piégé le tunnel d'accès pour éviter que ces horreurs ne nous attaquent, pour le bien que ça nous a fait. Ces cochonneries semblent parfois sortir de nulle part."  
  
"Et comment sortir d'ici ?" fit Heero derrière l'elfe.  
  
"Les sorties sont dans les tunnels du haut et dissimulées dans la roche pour qu'aucun non nain ne pénètre ici. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour les trouver, surtout avec les monstres qui rôdent toujours dans le coin. Sans guide, vous n'irez pas très loin."  
  
"Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions" murmura Duo. "Nous vous laissons en paix à présent." Dit-il en laissant son sort se dissiper.  
  
"Pas de mal, jeunot, pas de mal. Si tu veux me rendre la pareille, botte donc les fesses à plusieurs de ces saloperies pour moi, tu veux..." fit le nain avant de disparaître.  
  
Epuisé par l'effort qu'il avait du faire pour tenir le sort, Duo tituba sur ses pieds et Heero le rattrapa.  
  
"Ça va ? Il faut que nous nous dépêchions de regagner la surface."  
  
Duo secoua faiblement la tête et s'extirpa de l'étreinte du paladin :  
  
"Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je reste ici. Le temple est ce que mes amis et moi cherchions et je pressens que si il n'est pas vite scellé, il y aura des ennuis quoiqu'il en soit."  
  
"Seul, c'est de la folie" fit Heero.  
  
"J'ai de la ressource." Répondit l'elfe d'un ton sans réplique.  
  
Les deux regards bleus et violets s'affrontèrent quelques secondes avant que Heero décide qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser le voleur aux yeux violets seul. Il avait beau ne pas connaître l'elfe par autre chose que ses rêves, il avait l'intuition que celui-ci était une tête de mule et qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Par ailleurs, il savait aussi qu'il était trop risqué de se séparer et que seul l'œil d'un voleur pourrait être capable de discerner les ouvertures de la surface...  
  
"Je vois. Par où se trouve le temple, selon toi ?"  
  
"Pardon ?" fit Duo, abassourdi.  
  
"Je pense qu'il est clair qu'aucun d'entre nous ne s'en sortira seul. La seule chance que nous ayons est de rester ensemble."  
  
Duo acquiesça vaguement. Tout cela semblait vraiment être trop beau pour être vrai. Le chevalier ne montrait quasiment aucune émotion et il n'arrivait pas à décrypter son comportement. Avait-il un motif pour se conduire de la sorte ? Voulait-il l'espionner ou était-ce seulement son devoir de paladin qui le poussait ?  
  
Mais en vérité, la seule chose que voulait vraiment Heero en restant avec l'elfe, s'était d'assurer sa protection... Il n'était pas si pressé de regagner la surface et son esclavage aux mains de la sorcière Une.  
  
Dans les tunnels du mont Sancti, Heero était loin de la réalité de sa vie et pouvait rêver en liberté, ses yeux plongés dans ceux, violets, d'une personne qui devenait de plus en plus importante pour lui alors que pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait de spécial pour ça. 

* * *

Notes de l'auteur : Enfin le huitième chapitre. Désolée d'avoir mis du temps par rapport à d'habitude, mais Duo ne coopérait pas. J'espère en tous cas que l'histoire vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est motivant. 


End file.
